Hermione's Quest
by Harpygirl24
Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow Book. Now's she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hermione's Quest

Rating: G

Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow book. Now she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: The Book

            Hermione Granger, a third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry put her bag down on one of the tables in the library. She had decided to start on her Charms work early so that she wouldn't have to worry about it a day before it was due, unlike Harry and Ron. She sighed and went looking for something that would help her write her essay. A few minutes later she pulled down several books and placed them on the table. She then sat down and started to sort through them. That's when she noticed one book that didn't belong to the others.

            It was smaller then others with a large lion on the front. She gave herself a grin when she thought about what Ron would think when he saw it. He would think it was wicked or something. As she was looking at the back she heard a snap. Turning it over she noticed that the clasp had come off and so she opened it. She was surprised when she saw that, instead of pages, there were cards. She pulled out the first one and saw a pretty fairy-like creature on the front. There were strange characters that Hermione knew at once were Japanese. However the word below the figure was English.

   "Windy," she said.

            At once it lit up and everything was caught in a gust of wind. Hermione screamed as it got wilder and wilder. Hermione, who had closed her eyes when the wind started, opened one eye and saw the other cards being released from the book. They floated there for a moment and then zoomed out. By time the wind had settled the cards were gone, except the one that she had in her hand. She dropped the book, feeling stunned. She should have known that it probably had a powerful spell on it. Why hadn't she taken the book to Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall.

   "My day can't get any worse," she said to herself.

            The book responded. It floated in the air and then something came out of the cover of the book. It looked like something that she played with when she was little. It stared at her for a moment and then….

   "HELLO!" it screamed.

Hermione gasped.

   "Is that all your going to do?" it asked her.

Hermione didn't know what to say.

   "Well?"

   "Um, I'm sorry but what can I say," Hermione said. "I wasn't expecting you."

The thing laughed.

   "Of course you weren't, no one was," it told her. "Now how come I'm out of my book?"

Hermione couldn't answer that and then it noticed the book.

   "THE BOOK HAS BEEN OPENED! WHO OPENED MY MASTER'S BOOK?"

   "I did," Hermione confessed.

It stared at her.

   "And where are my Master's cards?" it asked.

   "Well it's sort of strange," Hermione told him. "They sort of flew away when I said the name on this card."

She showed the card to him and he grabbed it.

   "WINDY!" he yelled. "Ooh I'm so glad to see you."

He looked at Hermione.

   "Well there's only one thing that needs to be done," he told her. "You need to capture them and return them to the book."

Hermione gave him a stunned look.

   "Don't give me that," he said. "You opened the book and released the cards on an unsuspecting world. If they are not returned to the book disaster will befall the world."

Normally Hermione wouldn't believe him but she had been at Hogwarts for two years and she believed anything. However she had her own responsibilities and couldn't let something that hadn't really been her fault keep her from doing them.

   "I can't do it," she told him.

He stared at her and she continued, "I'm top of my class here at Hogwarts and I just don't have the time to capture cards."

The thing went red.

   "And what are you going to tell people if they find out that your responsible for what happened to their homes and such?" he asked. "Are you going to tell them that you just didn't have enough time to save them?"

Hermione didn't know what to day.

   "Look, you opened the book and therefore are bounded to the rules of the Covenant," he told her. "That's how it goes."

   "But-."

   "No butts," he said. "You have to capture them and return them to the book. That's how the magic works."

Hermione sighed; she hated it when someone hit her with logic.

   "Alright, I'll do it," Hermione said. "But it better not keep me from my studies."

The thing grinned.

   "You've got a deal," he told her. "Now stand there."

He flew to the other side of the table where the book was at.

   "Key of Clow, this girl wishes to make a deal with you," it told it and a small something came out of the book. "Her name is-."

   "Hermione," Hermione supplied.

   "Hermione, bestow your power to her….release."

There was a flash of light and the thing grew to full size.

   "Grab the key," he commanded.

            Hermione grabbed the key and at once it locked. Hermione was now staring at a fully formed wand. It was pink with a cute little head of white and red. It floated towards her, landing on her shoulder.

   "Oh by the way the name is Keroberous," he said. "And I think were going to have a lot of fun."

Hermione highly doubted that.

(A/N: Hermione is now the Cardcaptor and the first card that she's up against is Fly. Also Kero explains a little more about Clow Reed so that Hermione understands everything. I wanted to make this like the TV show so there's going to be tons of funny moments. Also if someone wrote something like this, I'm sorry. I haven't read it.)


	2. Catching A Giant Bird

Title: Hermione's Quest

Rating: G

Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow book. Now she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Catching A Giant Bird

            Hermione finished her homework (Kero had left her alone to do this as it made Hermione mad when he reminded her that a card could be out there) and she returned to Gryffindor tower. Once Hermione saw that no other students were around she let Kero out of his hiding spot. She put her books away and then sat down on the bed.

   "Not bad at all," Kero commented, looking around. "Not bad at all!"

She glared at him.

   "Now let's talk about the cards," he said.

Hermione gave him another glare but he ignored her.

   "The cards are super powerful," he went on. "Since they were created by Clow Reed nothing can defeat them."

   "Then why create them?" Hermione asked. "I mean, if nothing can defeat them."

Kero laughed at her.

   "And what's so funny?" Hermione asked, her anger starting to show.

   "You don't understand anything," he told her. "Clow Reed created them because he could. Now back to what I was talking about. When Clow Reed saw that the cards were too difficult to handle he created the book and the guardians of the book. That would be me and Yue. He sealed the cards inside and made it clear that if it was open that someone would have to be found to defeat them."

   "And that would be how I was suckered into the whole thing," Hermione said.

Kero crossed his arms and looked at her.

   "Look, I'm sorry if saving the world from evil spirit cards isn't on your list of things to do, but that's what happens when someone is stupid enough to get a book that they don't know anything about. And of course when someone is so filled with the desire to read every little thing that they don't know that the book hasn't been checked."

Hermione really glared at him.

   "Now when the card appears you have to capture it," he told her. "Doesn't matter what time of day it is."

Hermione gasped when she suddenly realized what Kero was saying.

   "I can't just leave the dorm in the middle of the night or leave classes," Hermione said. "I'll be breaking-."

   "DO YOU WANT THE EARTH TO SPLIT INTO TWO OR YOUR FRIENDS TO DIE?" Kero screamed. "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT WILL HAPPEN. HECK WITH THE RULES!"

Hermione whimpered.

   "But I want to become Perfect," she said.

Kero disappeared from sight.

            Hermione didn't see Kero for the rest of the evening. She went down to dinner and didn't answer Harry or Ron who asked her if she got anything done. She was afraid that she had insulted him and that he wouldn't come back. As she left the Great Hall Kero came rushing towards her, looking frantic. How he had managed not to be seen was beyond her understanding.

   "I sensed a Clow Card," he told her.

Hermione backed away a little.

   "Don't you understand, you've got to defeat it," he told her.

Hermione shook her head and then suddenly she found herself near the Quidditch Pitch. She turned on Kero.

   "Why-."

   "Because you weren't going to go," he told her. "Now take out the key and turn it into the wand."

   "And what if I don't what to?" Hermione asked.

Kero groaned.

   "Do you want it to attack Hogsmead?" he asked her.

She gaped at him.

   "Because that's where it's heading."

He pointed to the sky and that's when Hermione noticed a giant bird. It was longer then any that Hermione had ever seen and it was bigger. It flew towards Hogsmead and Hermione had no choice but to run after it.

   "I-can't-believe-that-your-making-me-do-this," Hermione panted as she ran past several Dementors.

She had forgotten that they were patrolling the grounds. They followed her but Kero managed to dispel them with a few spells of his own. When they finally arrived in Hogsmead the bird had landed on a shop. Several people screamed as their rooms shook.

   "How am I suppose to capture it?" Hermione asked.

Kero was about to answer when it lifted its wings and then charged after them. Hermione screamed and that's when she had an idea. She grabbed a hold of the bird's wing and then slowly climbed on it.

   "Are you born crazy?" Kero asked.

   "I'm not going to answer that," Hermione said. "Now what in the hell do I do?"

   "Take the key out and use it to capture the card," he said.

   "How?"

   "The words will come," he told her.

She took out the key.

   "Key that holds the powers of darkness show me your true form," she intoned. "By the Covenant I, Hermione, command you to release."

The key turned and twisted, finally turning into the wand.

   "Windy," she commanded, taking Windy out. "Turn into a binding chain….Windy Card, release and dispel."

She slammed the wand on the card and it glowed. The fairy came out and started to wrap around Fly's wings. Suddenly they were going down, but before Hermione could let out a scream they landed with a soft 'bump'.

   "Seal the card," Kero commanded.

Hermione nodded.

   "I command you to return to your power confine….Fly Card."

She slammed her wand and the form of a card appeared. Fly was sucked into the shape and then there was no more.

   "WE DID IT!" Kero screamed as Hermione picked them up.

Hermione was stunned at what she had done.

   "Why don't you try it," he told her.

Hermione stared at him.

   "Just tap the card and see what happens," he told her when she didn't say anything. "Go on."

   "Fly," she said, hitting the card with her wand.

At once the end of her wand developed wings and Hermione jumped on it. She screamed in delight as she flew back to Hogwarts.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed Hermione capturing the Fly Card. Also I'm sorry about my story Romance in France, but I can't find the disk that it's on. I'll try to find it or read what I've already put up and then add another chapter.)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

padslet: A lot of the episodes are on Youtube, but you can get them on DVD. If you like the original version then it's available on DVD.

yellow 14: The original story is about a girl name Sakura Avalon(English name) that finds a book called the Clow and has to capture the cards that she released.


	3. Warnings

Title: Hermione's Quest

Rating: G

Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow book. Now she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Warnings

            When Hermione entered the girls dorm (she used her wand to open the window and then flew in). She watched as the wand returned to key form. She stared at it and then put it around her neck, tucking it under her shirt. She had to tell Harry and Ron what had happened, but almost at once Kero was in-front of her.

   "Where do you think your going?" he asked.

She gave him a strange look.

   "I'm just going to tell Harry and Ron what happened, that's all," Hermione said.

He stared at her and then shook his head.

    "And what's that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked him.

   "You can't just tell anyone that you want about the Clow Cards or what your doing," he said.

   "And why not?" Hermione asked. "I tell my friends everything."

Kero laughed at that and Hermione wondered what was so funny.

   "Look, kid, I don't mean to break a cycle of telling your friends everything about your life but you can't tell them that your capturing Clow Cards."

   "And why not?" Hermione asked. "I mean, what's so wrong in telling them?"

Kero sighed.

   "Clow Reed, when he was alive, was a very powerful wizard," Kero explained. "He gained a lot of enemies and if one of them was hurt by him then they'll of told their children, who told their children, and so on. Someone will remember the Clow Cards and try and harm you. Also I've got a feeling that this Potter and Weasley kids don't know how to keep their mouths shut."

Hermione couldn't believe that he was telling her what to do.

   "I'm sure that nothing like that will happen."

   "Okay, then tell me the last name of some of your classmates."

Hermione sighed and, with some huge miracle, managed to tell him the name of all the students in her year. When she reached Draco Kero forced her to stop.

   "The Malfoy line is still alive."

Hermione nodded, then asked, "What's wrong with that?"

Kero's face turned dark.

   "Let me tell you something about the Malfoy's," he told her. "Back when my Master was alive, he had come to Hogwarts to learn. His mother was against it, but his father believed that Clow would learn something from being here. Clow was sorted into Slytherin, but he didn't believe in the things that the Slytherin's believed in. As he gained more and more power Letchious Malfoy wanted him to purify the Wizarding world.

   "He said that it was Clow responsibility as the welder of so much power. Clow turned him down and Letchious vowed that he would get revenge on anyone that possessed Clow's power. When Clow left to return to Japan, he left that danger behind. Now this Draco boy is here and you want to tell your friends about the Clow Cards. What if Draco hears about it and comes after you?"

            Hermione gave this some thought and figured that Kero was right. A lot of people hated the Malfoy family and if there was some chance that Draco could hurt her she wasn't going to take that chance.

   "Alright, I won't tell," she vowed.

   "Good, now lets think about the next time a Clow Card appears," he said. "Most of them come out at night so you've got to be ready to do some serious lying to get out of trouble."

Hermione groaned. She hated what Kero was suggesting as much as she hated the idea of Draco finding out about the Clow Cards.

   "And what if I get caught?" Hermione asked.

   "Then I'll be there to defend you," Kero said. "Look, everything will turn out alright if you do what I suggest."

   "And what if Harry and Ron find out about what I'm doing in the end?"

Kero sighed.

   "Then we'll worry about that when it happens," he said. "Now-."

He stopped at the sound of footsteps. Quickly he hid just as the door opened and Lavender Brown appeared. She looked at Hermione and then went to her bed. Hermione hoped that Lavender hadn't heard anything.

(A/N: Next up Hermione faces her next Clow Card.)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kalison Artor: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my story.


	4. Shadow Of Doubt

Title: Hermione's Quest

Rating: G

Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow book. Now she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Shadows Of Doubt

            For the next several days Hermione didn't think about Clow Cards, Kero, or anything else. She had a large time table of classes, more then the other third years were taking, and she didn't have time to worry about things other then that. When Potions class ended (Neville, with her help, hand managed to shrink his toad) she hurried to catch up with her other selves. The next day, as Hermione was heading off to Charms, she was blocked by several people. Hermione was trying to see what was going on, but a third year Hufflepuff's head was in the way.

   "I can't believe this has happened," one student said.

   "It's Sirius Black's doing," another said.

   "Ya, right, like he would pile chairs and desks up," said her friend.

            Hermione, when she finally saw it, gasped. Someone had piled the front of the corridor with desks and chairs. When several of the Professors appeared they motioned the students to leave and return the next time they had their lessons. Hermione had no choice but to head to the library.

   "You said that they were all piled up," Kero said when Hermione told him what had made her miss Charms.

   "Yes," Hermione said. "I mean, who could have done that without the perfects noticing?"

Kero thought about that.

   "And do you think that it was the work of a Clow Card?" he asked.

Hermione gave that a thought.

   "I don't know," Hermione said. "I mean, if it was then what kind could have done it?"

   "None that I know of and I'm an expert in this," he said. "But I think you should watch for more clues. The Clow Cards are sneaky and will do things that I might not be able to explain."

Hermione nodded.

            The next morning the same thing happened in the Great Hall. All the house tables were blocking people's way inside. Several of the Professors, including Dumbledore, had no idea what was going on. Of course he highly doubted that Black would have done this just to play with their minds.

   "I'm telling you this," Harry said, finally able to sit down at the Gryffindor table. "This isn't funny."

   "I'll agree with that, mate," Ron said.

He turned to Hermione but she was already eating.

            Later that night Hermione was coming back from the library when she heard the sound of things being stacked up. Thinking that one of the Professors was working late she ignored it, but then something came at her. Hermione screamed as she dodged to keep from getting hit.

   "Ow," Hermione muttered, rubbing her sore knees.

She got to her feet and looked around, but she saw nothing. Suddenly something came at her again and she managed to dodge it again.

   "Who's there?" she asked.

Nothing

   "I said who's there?" she repeated.

To answer her question another item came at her and that's when the torches went out, sending her into a world of darkness.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Okay, I can get through this," she told herself, touching the wall.

She slowly made her way down the corridor, hoping that nothing would hit her. Suddenly she felt something and it felt soft.

   "Who's there?" Hermione asked.

   "It's just me," said the voice of Kero.

Hermione almost jumped.

   "What-."

   "This is the work of a Clow Card," he told her. "I sensed it all the way up to the tower. And I believe I-."

   "Is anyone there?" said the voice of both Professors Snape and Lupin.

   "Oh great," Hermione muttered. "They can't see me and I can't see them."

   "Severus, I think I hear Miss Granger," Lupin said.

Professor Snape snorted.

   "You've got to get away from them and get the Shadow Card," Kero said.

Hermione at once agreed, but then something struck her and she screamed in pain.

   "Hermione," Kero yelled.

Hermione clutched her arm and she knew that she had to do it here. She pulled out her key.

   "Key, that holds the power of darkness," she intoned. "Show me your true form. By the Covenant I, Hermione, command the staff to release."

And in the glow of the transforming wand she saw it, looming right over the two Professors.

   "Lupin, Snape, watch out," Hermione screamed. "It's right behind you!"

Both turned and they saw it.

   "What the bloody-."

   "Hermione, we've got to get these torches back on," Kero said. "If not, you won't be able to see it."

Hermione nodded and waving her wand the torches lit up. She then ran to the two Professors.

   "You've got to get out of here," she told them. "Nothing works on it."

They both stared at her and then it went under the stone.

   "Where did it-."

   "Behind you," Kero yelled.

Hermione yelled as it launched at them, causing all three of them to dive in different directions. Lupin to one side and Hermione and Snape to the other.

   "You've got to get rid of the Shadow Cards access shadows," he told her.

Hermione nodded and took out the Windy Card.

   "Windy Card, release and dispel."

She slammed her wand against the card and Windy came out, cutting through the Shadows access. Hermione knew she would have to explain later.

   "Fly."

The end of the wand exploded and soon she was several feet in the air. The Shadow Card was advancing on the two Professors, none of them having any means to protect itself.

   "Hay, idiot," Hermione yelled. "I'm the one that cut you up."

It turned and then launched at her.

   "Fly, fly," Kero commanded.

            Hermione put on speed, but it just launched part of itself, wrapping around the wand. Both Hermione, Kero, and wand went down with a crash.

   "Oh this is just great," Hermione muttered. "Brought down by a bad nightmare! Can't I just-."

   "Hermione, use the Windy Card again," Kero yelled, cutting her off.

She looked up to see the Shadow Card advancing.

   "Windy," she intoned. "Become a binding chain and wrap around Shadow."

She slammed the card down with her wand, saying, Windy Card, release and dispel."

            The Windy came out again and it launched at Shadow. Hermione could see it confused as she started to wrap around it tighter and tighter.

   "Now," Kero said.

   "I command you to return to your power confine, Shadow."

She slammed her wand again and soon the Shadow Card was no more.

   "Thank God, that's over," Hermione muttered, picking up both Windy and Shadow.

   "Oh, that was nothing," Kero told her, which made Hermione glare at him. "Now can we do something about those two?"

He pointed at Snape and Lupin who were walking towards them.

   "No, I told you that-."

   "I think we need to talk," Snape said.

Hermione sighed and followed him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

yellow 14: No problem, glad to help.

Kalison Artor: I totally agree with what you said. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Bargains And Deals

Title: Hermione's Quest

Rating: G

Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow book. Now she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Bargaining And Deals

            Hermione couldn't believe that this had happened. At first she was relieved that someone knew that she was now doing this, but never in her wildest dreams would she of imagined that it was Professor Snape. She had a bad feeling that he would make something bad out of it and dock at least fifty points from Gryffindor. Of course he would ensure that all the Gryffindors knew who had been the cause of them losing all those points.

            Of course she wasn't upset that Professor Lupin had seen. She was sure that he would be able to save Gryffindor house from all those points being taken. Kero followed her and for once the small thing didn't say anything. He knew that she was in-trouble and that it might have been some of his fault. When they arrived at his office he ordered Hermione to sit, which she did.

   "Miss Granger, what in the world was that?" he asked. "And I hope this wasn't some prank started by the great Mr. Potter."

   "It was a-."

   "It was a Clow Card," Kero finished. "And if it hadn't been for Hermione here it would have caused a lot of problems."

Hermione stared at Kero. She was shocked that he was doing this, despite the fact that having a talking stuff animal was strange. Snape glared at him but Kero didn't back down.

   "What's a Clow Card?" Lupin asked gently.

Kero turned to him.

   "A Clow Card is a spirit," Kero explained. "They were created by my Master Clow Reed."

Snape's eyes widened.

   "THE Clow Reed," he said. "The one that went to Hogwarts here and was in my house, but didn't wish for power to rule over everyone."

Kero turned back to him and nodded.

   "So what are his cards doing here?" Lupin asked Snape.

Snape thought about this.

   "It might have gotten in when Dumbledore went out looking at some old books that might of added value to the priceless books that we already have," he said. "Where did you find this book?"

   "Last week," Hermione said.

This wasn't the kind of conversation that she thought she would have gotten.

   "And Hermione needs to capture more then fifty before the warning is averted," Kero told them. "If Hermione-."

Snape held up his hand.

   "If I reported this to Dumbledore he would try to capture them himself," he said. "He would feel like this was his fault that they came, but if Miss Granger was to continue to capture them then we would have this long over with."

Lupin looked at him.

   "How do you figure that?" he asked.

   "Because I've read up on a lot of the famous witches and wizards that made my house their home and I know more about Clow Reed then Dumbledore knows."

   "So I can continue to capture them," Hermione said.

Snape nodded, but added, "You need someone with you at all times when you handle these things." He turned to Kero. "Is that okay, by you?"

   "I think I can live with that," Kero said. "But we can't afford anyone else knowing about these cards or the trouble that their causing. They might think-."

   "That Sirius Black sent them and they're after Harry," Lupin finished.

Kero nodded and Hermione knew the conversation was over.

            Professor Lupin took Hermione back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione thanked him for helping her and then saying the password, she entered. Gryffindor tower was devoid of students and so Hermione was able to go to her room without anybody asking her any questions. On Monday was another round of Care of Magical Creatures. Everyone was talking about the sudden stop in things piling up.

   "I think that Dumbledore got rid of whatever it was," said Seamus.

Hermione had to grin at that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

notwritten: Thanks for your review and I've got another chapter coming up.


	6. Strange Dreams

Title: Hermione's Quest

Rating: G

Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow book. Now she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Strange Dreams

            That night Hermione had a strange dream. She had been up late doing the mountains of homework that her Professors had given her. At first she was dreaming that she had missed all her classes and was staying back, but then it changed. She was standing on the tallest tower of the school, Kero beside her and the cards floating everywhere. And then she saw a figure on the other tower and it jumped off.

   "No, NO," Hermione screamed.

   "Hermione," came a voice that she knew very well. "Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione bolted awake and saw Lavender staring at her.

   "W-What happened?" Hermione asked.

   "You sounded like you were having a nightmare," Lavender told her. "Are you alright or do you need Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione shook her head and Lavender left.

            Hermione got up and dressing she pulled the drawer open. Kero always slept there (something that Hermione found out shortly after she captured the Fly Card) and noticing him still asleep she closed it and grabbed her books. She had another load of classes and she knew that she couldn't be late. When Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor table she noticed that both Professor Lupin and Snape were present. Hermione saw them give her an odd look and she looked away.

   "Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

   "Ya, I'm fine," Hermione lied. "Why do you ask that?"

   "Well because you haven't talked much since we didn't join you at the library that one time," Harry answered. "And Snape gave you a strange look. I hope-."

   "Harry, nothing is wrong," Hermione told him. "And if Professor, Harry, Professor Snape wishes to give me odd looks then it's a free country. Now I need to finish breakfast and get to class."

            Normally she would hate being so harsh with him, but she couldn't afford Harry being in her business. She had promised Kero that no one would know about the Clow Card and now that Professors Snape and Lupin now knew what she was doing she needed to throw Harry off her track. He would get angry if he found out that she was spending time with the Potions Master.

            When she had finished she hurried off to Muggle Studies. She used her Time Turner to ensure that her other self would get to Transfiguration without Harry or Ron finding out. Once she had done that she watched her other half heading to Professor McGonagall's classroom and she hurried to Muggle Studies. Later that afternoon Hermione was heading across the lake when she noticed Professor Snape swimming in the lake.

            Hermione thought this was strange, but what was even stranger was the fact that there was a sudden commotion. Hermione watched in horror as another student tried to get someone out of the lake. As she continued to watch a sudden stream of magic could be seen. Hermione shook her head, trying to get rid of the image, but it was still there.

   "What in the world?" Hermione muttered, as Snape managed to get the student free.

Both of them made it to shore and that's when she saw that it was Pansy Parkinson.

   "What happened?" Snape asked.

   "I was near the edge of the lake and something dragged me in," she said. "I don't know what it is."

Hermione gasped and then ran back to the castle. It was time to consult Kero.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "So it dragged her in," Kero said when Hermione had repeated with Pansy told Snape.

Hermione nodded and Kero thought.

   "Something that drags people into lakes," he muttered and then he snapped his fingers (at least Hermione thought he had fingers). "It's the Watery Card!"

Hermione stared at him.

   "Watery."

Kero nodded.

   "It has the power over water, which is why it's called Watery," Kero said. "How-."

   "So I'll just be able to capture it and things will return to normal."

   "No, Hermione, it won't," Kero said. "There is no way that you can capture the Watery."

Hermione stared at him.

   "What do you mean I can't capture it?" Hermione asked. "Isn't that what the whole thing about me flying around and getting cards, is to return them to the book."

   "Yes, but Watery is one of the four elemental cards," Kero explained. "Clow Reed made them even stronger then the others. And the only way that you can capture it is if you have stronger cards. Right now you only have Windy, Shadow, and Fly. None of them can capture the Watery."

Hermione wanted to yell at him but she knew he was right.

   "I'm sorry, Hermione," Kero said.

            Later, during dinner, Hermione thought over what Kero had said. He had made it clear that there was no way that Hermione could capture the card with the ones she had. Suddenly Hermione felt her robes being tugged. She turned and saw Lavender looking at her.

   "Ice-cream," she said.

Hermione looked down and saw ice cream before her. Her eyes widened when she finally figured out the solution.

   "Fred," Hermione said to the Weasley twin that was setting across from her.

He looked up.

   "What."

   "Where is the freezer?" Hermione asked. "You know, the place that they store this ice-cream."

   "In a room off from the kitchen," Fred answered. "W-."

But Hermione was already gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

notwritten: thanks for your review and comments.

latinachikita: Thanks for your review as well.

caraez: Thanks for your kind words. Of course it was hard to write it because I needed things to make sense. But now that I know that you understand what I said that makes me feel proud that I managed to pull it off.

Cad2u: Don't we all know that! Dumbledore did a bad job in the books so why in the world would Hermione let him capture the Clow Cards? Haha.


	7. Water Battle

Title: Hermione's Quest

Rating: G

Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow book. Now she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: Water Battle

            Hermione sent a letter, by owl, to both Professors Lupin and Snape, telling them that a Clow Card was responsible for Pansy almost drowning and that she had a plan on capturing it. Snape said that he would be near the Great Hall and Lupin would be near the freezer. Now Hermione was at the Black Lake, wand in hand, getting ready to battle the Watery card.

   "Are you sure that you can do this?" Kero asked.

Hermione nodded and then extended her wand.

   "Alright, Watery, come and get me," Hermione said.

            At once it came out and Hermione activated the Fly Card. At once it followed her, trying to knock her out of the air. Hermione felt the fear coursing through her but she had to capture it or the lake would never be safe. She dove into the entrance hall where the sound of pounding fits could be heard.

   "Thanks," Hermione yelled as she zoomed past Snape, going the way that he had pointed.

   "Hermione, turn," Kero ordered.

            Hermione turned left and found herself down a narrow corridor of paintings. At once she saw Lupin motioning to her and she flew towards him. He opened the freezer door and Hermione dived in, Watery behind her. As soon as she was in she raced back to where Lupin was at and took out the Windy Card.

   "Windy, become a binding chain," Hermione intoned. She slammed her wand down on the card. "Windy, release and dispel."

            The fairy came out and launched at Watery, who now had a very angry face, showing a set of long fangs. Windy wrapped around her and that's when Hermione closed the freezer door.

   "Do you think it will work?" Lupin asked.

   "I hope so because I would hate to see how angry Dumbledore is going to be if he finds out that Professor Snape caused them all to be trapped there."

Lupin nodded in agreement and then Hermione opened the door.

            The Watery Card was completely frozen, the look of horror on its face. Kero cheered Hermione's ability to figure out how to face a problem and Hermione smiled.

   "I command you to return to your power confine…WATERY."

She slammed the wand down and the shape of a card appeared. Hermione and Lupin watched as Watery was drawn into it and then was no more.

   "Did it work?" Snape asked as Hermione wrote her name on the card.

   "It sure did," Lupin said as Hermione put it back in the book.

   "Great because I couldn't hold them back any longer," Snape told them. "I sensed Dumbledore coming and so I let the door go."

   "Lets hope that no one ever finds out that you did that," Lupin said.

            For the rest of the week nothing else happened. Snape was back to being his usual vindictive self, hating the Gryffindors and making sure that Hermione didn't answer any questions without points being taken off. Of course Hermione knew that Snape didn't want anyone to know that he respected a student. And of course that helped put to rest any more arguments that Harry had about her and Snape.

            Another week started and Hermione had to address the problems that seem to come from the Malfoy family. Hagrid had started too early on the big magical creatures and now he might get sacked. Of course with her cardcaptor responsibilities now she hadn't had time to really think about what had happened and how best to help her large friend. On the last week of September Hermione finally got detention with Professor Snape.

            She had answered one to many questions right in Professor Snape's class without the Professor calling on her. Normally that wouldn't get her detention but Snape was in a bad mood and felt she deserved it.

   "You will clean my library, Miss Granger," he told her in front of the entire Gryffindor side of the Potions lab. "And no back talk."

Hermione felt like glaring at him but she just accepted her fate. Of course Snape wasn't done, he never was.

   "And I'm taking fifty points from Gryffindor."

That got the Gryffindors angry but the Slytherin's were pleased. It would take them twice as long to get all those points back and by that time the Slytherin's would be head by double that.

   "Thanks a lot, Hermione," Ron hissed. "You just had to open that fat thing that you call a mouth."

Hermione looked at him, shocked. He had never said anything like that.

   "But, I-."

   "Don't talk to me, Hermione," Ron said. "In-fact don't talk to me for the rest of the year."

And he turned and left. Of course Harry followed him, leaving Hermione alone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Well we all know my brother is an idiot," Ginny said to her when Hermione told her what had happened. "But to blame you for something that Snape did, well."

I stopped because words had failed her.

   "I just don't understand it," Hermione said. "Ron never gets mad when I get picked on by Professor Snape but this time he did."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

   "Hermione, do you know why we just call the Professor, Snape?"

Hermione had her turn to roll her eyes.

   "Because he doesn't treat us like were human or capable of doing anything right," she said. "He'll never gain any of our respects."

Hermione said nothing to that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(A/N: Sorry about taking so long to post but I wasn't feeling good.)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

padslet: Your request has been accepted.

Latinachikita: Don't you know that to be true! Of course I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Notwritten: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that my chapter meets with your satisfaction.

Kalison Artor: Yes, there is a set number of cards that Clow Reed created. However the number that are mentioned in the second movie (Japan made two Cardcaptor movies: One when she was still capturing the cards and the second: After she captured them and changed them (that will be the sequel of this story by the way). The number didn't match the TV show or the Manga. So I had to go onto the Internet and find the name of all the cards that weren't mentioned and that's going to turn this into one long story. I hope none of you mind.


	8. Kero In Trouble

Title: Hermione's Quest

Rating: G

Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow book. Now she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Kero In Trouble

            Hermione headed down to Professor Snape's office the next night. He had sent a letter by owl telling her when she was supposed to meet him. She just hoped that he didn't have something disgusting for her to clean out. When she knocked on the door there was no answer so Hermione knocked again. The door suddenly opened and Hermione felt herself being pulled in.

   "What-."

   "Miss Granger, explain that," Snape demanded, pointing to an open door. "Go on, look inside and tell me what creature did that to me."

Hermione had no idea what he was talking about but she walked over and opened it. Inside everything that had contained sweets was gone.

   "What-."

   "And kindly look up, Miss Granger," he hissed.

She looked up and felt like a fool. Floating several feet off the ground was Kero and he looked as though he was having the time of his life.

   "KERO, WAKE UP," Hermione yelled.

He woke with a start and looked down at both of them.

   "What did you do here?" Hermione demanded.

   "Wh-What do you mean?" he asked, trying to look innocent but failing.

   "You ate all of his food," Hermione told him, her face red. "Oh wait until-."

She darted after him, but he zoomed out of her way.

   "Hay, I can't help it that I like to eat," he told them.

Hermione swore that steam was coming out of her ears, she was so angry with him.

   "If you cause me to get more detention I'll-."

But Kero was gone.

   "I can't believe he ate all of Professor Snape's food," Hermione told Lupin the next morning.

Professor Snape had let her off from detention because she was beyond mad. Lupin grinned at that but Hermione didn't find it remotely funny.

   "So where's the little guy now?"

   "Probably brooding someplace," Hermione said. "God, I thought I had gotten away from someone that acted like Ron in the food department and I find that Kero is almost just like him."

Lupin became thoughtful.

   "I wouldn't say that he's like him," Lupin said. "But he's close."

   "Don't I know?"

            Hermione was still a little angry with Kero as the day progressed, but soon she found herself missing the small thing. Of course that didn't mean that she had forgotten what he had done, but it was nice to talk to someone that didn't look at her as though she was some strange person just because she happen to be smart. The next morning Hermione got another letter from Professor Snape.

   "Weasley, has ruined several of my cauldrons," was written. "You shall assist me in cleaning up the mess. Don't tell anyone that you're coming down."

            Hermione just shook her head and made her way down to the dungeons. True, she would miss Charms but she knew that as long as Professor Snape told Flitwick where she had been Gryffindor wouldn't lose any points.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Come in," Snape said smoothly when Hermione arrived.

Hermione entered and at once saw what Ron had done, or one of the Weasley's had done.

   "So which Weasley did it?" Hermione asked.

   "Ron," Snape answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, figuring that he had done it to get back at Professor Snape for something that he had done in his past.

   "So do you need me to clean these magically or non-magically?" she asked.

   "I would-."

He stopped when a sudden sound appeared. Hermione heard it too and focused on it.

   "Not again," he whispered.

Hermione turned and looked at him.

   "What do you mean, not again?" Hermione asked him.

For a moment she thought that Professor Snape would ignore her but he answered.

   "That sound has been coming from my library for several days," he said. "That's why I really wanted you to come down."

   "Do you think it's a Clow Card?" Hermione asked him.

   "I hope not," Snape answered, but Hermione could tell that he highly doubted that.

            Hermione decided to tackle the noise first. She opened the door but saw nothing but darkness. Professor Snape was behind her and his expression told her that the way was usually lit.

   "What do you-."

He stopped when something came at them. Both of them ran but were caught in the branches of a tree.

   "What in the world is going on here?" Snape asked, struggling to find his wand.

   "I don't know but I think we have a Clow Card," Hermione told him, sounding very corny when she said that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

notwritten: Thanks for your review and I hope that you enjoy this one.

Kalison Artor: I don't know if you mean the cards or the number of chapters. If you mean the number of chapters then I don't know. I want this to be also about Hermione showing her smarts and not to be in the shadow of Harry.

Latinachikita: Sorry about the last chapter not being long enough but this site likes to cut my chapters sometimes so I have to be very careful. I'll try and make the chapters longer next time.


	9. Wood And Rain

Title: Hermione's Quest

Rating: G

Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow book. Now she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9: Wood And Rain

            Hermione couldn't believe that this had happened. She knew it hadn't been her fault, that Professor Snape had heard it before she did, but that didn't make her feel any better. As both of them struggled, she hoped that no one, especially Dumbledore, came in to see how the Professor was doing.

   "Any bloody ideas," Professor Snape asked.

   "I-."

A sudden knock on the door made her fall silent, but then, "Severus, do you have my potion yet?" It was Professor Lupin that spoke and Hermione was suddenly hopeful.

   "Open the blasted door, Lupin," Professor Snape snarled.

            The door opened and at once, when he had seen what bind they were in, closed the door and helped them both out. Once Hermione was free she knew what she had to do. She took out her key.

   "Key, that holds the powers of darkness show me your true form," she intoned and a large circle appeared at her feet, the sun and moon on each side. "By the Covenant I, Hermione, command you to…release."

            There was a huge gust of wind and it surrounded her and then the key. Hermione watched as it turned into her faithful wand. She grabbed it, sealing it, and then everything went calm.

   "Do you have a card for this?" Lupin asked.

   "No, but I figured that some cards don't need others to seal them," she said.

Of course how she knew this she had no idea. She pointed the wand at the branches.

   "I command you to return to your power confine…. Clow Card."

She slammed the wand but the branches just disappeared, didn't return to card form. She looked at both Professors Snape and Lupin.

   "Maybe you need to seal it at its source," Lupin suggested.

Hermione was just about to agree when the branches came at them. All three of them ducked to prevent from getting entangled by them.

   "Okay, that's strange," Lupin, commented.

   "That I'll agree with," Snape said. "So what is the plan?"

Hermione gave this some good thinking. If she had to seal it at its source then going down there was what she had to do, but something was telling her that there was more to this then just a card that didn't want to return to the book.

   "I've got an idea," Hermione suddenly announced.

   "And what is that, Miss Granger?" Snape asked. "And will it damage my books?"

   "I hope not," Hermione answered. "But I'm figuring that something else is going on."

Lupin seemed interested but Professor Snape seemed annoyed.

   "And what are you going to do about it?"

   "I'm going down there and find out what's going on."

And before Snape could say anything, she was gone.

            Hermione slowly made her way down, the card making things start to shutter. Deep down she knew she could do this, but this was the first really big adventure that she had without Harry and Ron. She frowned when she remembered Ron. Sometimes that boy mad her made, but of course, they weren't friends anymore because of what happened a few days ago. She decided long before this card appeared that she would do things her way and not the way that Harry or Ron wanted.

   "Miss Granger," Snape said.

She turned and was surprised to see the Professor following her.

   "What-."

   "I'm coming with you," he told her, cutting her off. "And I don't want to hear any protests."

Hermione nodded and she continued going down.

            It took a long time for them to finally reach the bottom. At once she noticed water and she wondered if this was the reason why the card had acted that way. Snape made it clear that he didn't like water, but he didn't voice his opinion.

   "I wonder-."

   "Miss Granger, look," Snape, said, pointing up.

            Hermione looked up and saw a huge cloud. Her senses told her that this was a Clow Card as well, but which one she didn't know. At once she decided that she was going to go after this one and see what the other Clow Card did.

   "I command you-."

   "Watch out!" Snape yelled as the cloud came at her, sending water everywhere.

Hermione ducked, but the card, which she didn't like, still soaked her.

   "Use a card," Snape demanded.

   "WATERY!" Hermione yelled, slamming the wand against the Watery card.

            At once Watery appeared and it charged after the cloud, which had suddenly turned into a small creature. Hermione and Snape watched as it was incased inside Watery. Hermione smiled, glad that she had succeeded in cornering it.

   "Lets try that again," Hermione said. "I command you to return to your power confine…Clow Card."

She slammed her wand and at once the shape of a card appeared, like before. Hermione watched as it was sucked in and then became solid. Hermione looked at it.

   "Rain," she muttered.

   "Well that accounts for all the water," Snape said, as the water started to vanish.

   "Thank god-."

   "The other one," Snape said suddenly, cutting her off.

            Hermione turned to face it but then all the branches and leaves started to vanish and in its place was a pretty young woman. She smiled at Hermione and then turned into a card. It floated to her and she took it.

   "Wood," she announced. "Wow, she didn't give me any problems."

Snape snorted at that and Hermione figured that he really didn't believe her. She took the pen that she had only just discovered and wrote her name. There was a flash and then they were still.

   "Well thank god, that's over," Hermione told Snape. "Your books are okay and-."

She stopped as an idea came to her. She knew the perfect way to clean those cauldrons out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kalison Artor: Thanks for your review and sorry about not posting yesterday. I have all this e-mail that I have to clear and I'm using the library computer. Hope you like this one.

caraez: Well we know that Ron has a thing for Hermione, but this outburst was due to the fact that he's jealous of Hermione's brains. Of course I'm not pairing them up in this story or the one that shall follow.


	10. A Power Surge

Title: Hermione's Quest

Rating: G

Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow book. Now she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Notwritten: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it.

To everyone else; Thanks for your reviews, they keep me going.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: A Power Surge

            By the time Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower it was late. She saw Harry and Ron working on something that looked like it was for Divination, but they could just be copying off of each other. She walked past them, determined not to talk to any of them. When she returned to her dorm she saw Kero looking at her.

   "What happened?" he asked, his tone low because other girls were asleep.

   "I captured two Clow Cards," she told him, showing him Rain and Wood.

            Kero got excited and as Hermione added them to the box again she thought over what had happened. Both Snape and Lupin had been such a big help in her capturing them and she decided that she would send them both an owl, telling them how much she appreciated their help. The next day, the start of October Hermione found Harry not in the common room.

            Hermione, of course, didn't care but Ginny told her that Harry had gone to the pitch to start training. Ginny blushed when she mentioned Harry's name and Hermione wondered how long the girl would have a crush on him before she realized that Harry would never find her attractive. Hermione spent the day doing the last bit of her homework and then she went to the Owlery to send her letters off to Lupin and Snape.

   "Are you sure they'll appreciate them," Kero said.

   "I'm sure," Hermione said.

When the two owls had left both her and Kero turned and left the owlery.

   "Hermione, can I say something," Kero asked.

   "Sure," Hermione responded, wondering what the little guy wanted to tell her.

He took a deep breath.

   "I'm really proud of the fact that you managed to capture the cards that you have captured," he said. "You've been through a lot and I want you to know that I appreciate it."

Hermione felt herself blushing.

   "Thanks," she said and then that's when she heard voices. "What the-."

   "I'm telling you, Crabbe," said the voice of Draco Malfoy. "That Hagrid is as good as fired."

She heard the sound of laughter and knew that his friends thought it was funny.

   "Hide, Kero," Hermione demanded and Kero hid just as Malfoy and his two friends came around the corner.

They stopped.

   "Oh look, the Mudblood," he sneered.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed and Hermione crossed her arms.

   "What do you want?" Hermione asked looking from one to the other. "Trying to figure out another way of trying to get Hagrid fired or something?"

Malfoy grinned at her.

   "Oh my dad couldn't get Hagrid fired but his hippogriff is as good as dead," he told her. "Now what are you doing here without Potter and Weasley?"

Her temper flared at the mention of Harry and Ron.

   "None of your business," Hermione hissed. "Anyway, I'm heading back to my dorm. Don't you even think about following me!"

            Of course that's exactly what the three Slytherin's did. She gritted her teeth as she sensed them tailing her. And then as she turned the corner leading to the Charms corridor a spell hit her. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She turned and saw that Malfoy had his wand out.

   "Are you alright, Hermione?" Kero whispered.

She gave a short nod and turned her full attention to the three Slytherins.

   "Oh the mudblood fell down and hurt herself," Malfoy taunted while his three friends laughed. "Maybe next time she'll keep with her friends."

   "Leave…me…alone," Hermione snarled.

The three of them laughed again, Crabbe and Goyle almost on the floor laughing. And then Hermione felt a burning sensation bubbling up. It coursed through her vains like fire and then it exploded. The three Slytherin's were knocked against the wall so hard that it left an impression on the stone.

Hermione fell to the floor, gasping for breath and then she watched the three of them quickly recover and run away. That's when Hermione fainted.


	11. Things Explained

Title: Hermione's Quest

Rating: G

Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow book. Now she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kalison Artor: Well your going to have to stay tuned to find out.

caraez: Don't well all almost feel bad for them. Of course this isn't the last time that Malfoy and his Slytherin friend's try something to poor Hermione.

purplefoxqueen: I think you're the only one that is. I'm sorry if I confused you, but this is the story of not only Hermione capturing the Clow Cards (you can go to youtube if you want to see episodes that have Sakura in it) but also her becoming a supreme magician.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: Things Explained

            When Hermione came to she was surprised to find that she wasn't in the hospital wing but on a cot. She looked around and at once she saw Kero staring at her. She wondered what had happened to make him look at her like that.

   "Miss Granger, I see that you're up," said the cold voice of Professor Snape.

Hermione felt like dying.

  "Severus, I don't think that we should move her," Kero said. "I mean; she could be still suffering some side-effects."

Hermione stared at Kero and then at Professor Snape. This had been the first time that she had heard him call the Professor by his given name.

   "I don't like her being here," he said. "But I do have questions and I need Miss Granger to answer them."

   "Like what kind of questions," Hermione asked.

He gave her a cold look, but spoke.

   "Like how you were able to deflect a spell without the use of a wand," he told her. "And I need the answers now."

Hermione felt a little like she was back in his classroom.

  "I don't know," Hermione answered. "I mean; I was just able to do it."

   "And that's what I've been trying to tell you," Kero said before Professor Snape could say anything to Hermione's answer. "Hermione, is using Clow Reed's cards to capture those that haven't been caught. It would cause a surge in power."

Professor Snape gave him a cold look as well.

   "But I thought that for someone to have that surge it has to be there."

Kero became thoughtful but Hermione chose to speak.

   "Are you telling me that I've got the potential to be a powerful witch."

Professor Snape snorted at that.

   "That's what I'm telling you, Hermione," Kero said. "I've been around Clow Reed ever since I was created and I know the signs. The book was sealed by a very powerful spell, since Clow Reed was a magician of supreme power. He stated, quite clearly, that only someone that would become like him would be able to open the book. Since you were able to do so then you're the one that he talked about."

Hermione was a little impressed.

   "So your telling me that she'll have more power then the Dark Lord."

Kero nodded.

   "The most powerful sorcerer in the world is just a title given to those that have the power to do the most complex of spells but a supreme magician has the power to access the deeper levels of magic, the kind that no spell can access or no about of training can reach. Hermione and Clow Reed are exactly alike."

He then grinned.

   "I can imagine what would happen if Hermione battled this Dark Lord after she captures the cards and changes them."

Hermione stared at him. He hadn't mentioned this part.

   "What do you mean, change them?"

Kero grinned at her.

   "If you win the challenge and are accepted as Yue's Master then you've got to changed them from Clow Reed's cards to yours. Once done, your power will increase by a factor of twenty. That will make you able to do magic without a wand. What happened to day is just a taste of what your powers will be like."

Hermione thought about this and liked the idea.

   "And of course that will cause a split between the supporters," Professor Snape said. "Those will want the Dark Lord to continue as Master over them."

   "Or they'll have the opinion of being aligned with Hermione," Kero said to him.

He turned to Hermione.

   "You're going to be in the middle," he told her.

Hermione frowned at that. Great, just great!

            When Hermione was fully recovered she headed back to Gryffindor tower, Kero hidden in her pocket. What he had said made her think and she wondered what would happen when she came into her full powers. She also wondered what Malfoy was telling his father about what had happened. Deep down she was glad that she had defended Hagrid but she also was worried about Malfoy's health. She had hoped that she hadn't hurt him too much.

            When she said the password she entered the tower and saw that Harry and Ron weren't there. Of course she knew that they were probably doing something stupid and would end up in detention. A few moments later the portrait opened and Hermione turned to see Harry and Ron enter. Of course that's when Hermione let out a horrible scream. Attached to Harry was an evil spirit, one that looked at her with surprise and hunger.

It was apart of Harry's spirit as well.


	12. Hermione's Fears

Title: Hermione's Quest

Rating: G

Summary: While Hermione is doing a homework assignment for Charms she finds The Clow book. Now she's on a quest to return the cards back to the book before disaster befalls the world. Can she do it and keep what she's doing a secret or will people find out?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

purplefoxqueen: Thanks for your roaring review and boy am I going to keep going.

notwritten: Thanks and double for you.

Kalison Artor: Isn't a lot of people wondering about what's attached to him. Of course this will play later on in the story.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Hermione's Fears

   "Professor, it was attached to him," Hermione told Professor Lupin a few days later.

            Gryffindor was busy practicing for their match against Hufflepuff and this had been the first time that she had been able to talk to him. Lupin became thoughtful, looking over Gryffindor's practice, and Hermione hoped that he had some grand advice for her.

   "And you've got no idea why this would be attached to him," Lupin said.

Hermione shook her head.

   "And you've never been able to see this before?"

Another shake.

   "I think that Hermione might be able to see this spirit because she's been capturing the Clow Cards," Kero suggested. "A lot of things are possible now."

Hermione thought about this. Could this be all due to her quest?

   "So what should I do?" Hermione asked them. "Harry already thinks that I'm more of a freak because of the fact that I screamed and now I don't want anything to do with him."

Kero snorted at that and Hermione glared at him.

   "I think Kero is wondering why you should care," Lupin said. "I mean-."

   "Look, just because Ron is acting like the biggest jerk of them all doesn't mean that I want to stop being Harry's friend," Hermione told them. "Harry hasn't done anything wrong."

   "True, but he thinks that you might not want to be around him because of Ron."

Hermione growled at that and decided that leaving would be the best opinion. She promised to keep Lupin informed of what was happening with these new budding powers.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Naturally Lupin would have no clue about anything," Snape said when Hermione told him of what she had seen.

Hermione figured that much.

   "So any idea why I was able to see it?" Hermione asked him.

   "Simple," he told her. "Like Kero has said, this is all part of your new budding powers. Of course I don't think that's going to make you popular with some of the students. They adore precious Potter and don't think that there's anything wrong with him."

   "But there is," Hermione protested. "He's not normal! I mean, who do you know is normal that has an evil spirit attached to them?"

   "None that I know of," Snape said.

            Hermione didn't speak about what she had seen for the next two days. Finally Ginny cornered her and she didn't look happy. How she knew this she had no idea.

   "What have you done to Harry?" she asked.

Hermione looked at her.

   "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

This made Ginny angry.

   "My brother thinks that there is something wrong with you because you screamed when he and Harry appeared," she explained. "Now I want to know what's going on with you."

Hermione wanted to tell her but she couldn't. It was too wild even for her.

   "Ginny, I can't tell you," Hermione said. "But be sure that I'll tell you when I figure it out myself."

Ginny became thoughtful and at least Hermione saw the anger leaving her.

   "Do you think that something is wrong with Harry?"

Hermione nodded.

   "Do you think that he'll be alright?"

Hermione sighed, but said," I don't know. I hope so. Look, I need to get going. I'll see you later."

And she was gone.

            Of course she had lied about why she wanted to leave Ginny behind. She knew that Ginny would never understand and Hermione wanted to make sure that her fears were only known to Snape and Lupin. She didn't think that anyone else would understand.


	13. Horrible Childhood Memories

Chapter 13: Horrible Childhood Memories

Hermione kept thinking about what she had seen and also went over what she had told Professors Snape and Lupin. True, Snape knew about a lot of things that Hermione didn't know but something's not even an experience Professor knew about. One of the things that he didn't know was how cold Harry made her feel when he was in a room and how much she didn't want to be around him just on that. This also raised a lot of questions to the other students, all who just didn't get why she didn't want to be around Harry.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Dean Thomas asked during their next Potions lesson.

Hermione turned to face him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You've stopped being Harry friend, that's what I'm talking about," he told her. "You act like he's evil or something."

Hermione was just about to say something that would have been really stupid but was saved by Professor Snape.

"Mr. Thomas, I think that this is Potions class not social night," he said, his tone cold. "I would like it to remain that way. Ten points from Gryffindor and Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir."

"Sit next to me," he hissed.

Hermione nodded and gathered her things.

Hermione was glad when Potions ended and glad that Snape had saved her from doing something stupid. On her way to collect her other half she thought about what he had asked her. True, she had only started to act like this when she had come in contact with the power of the Clow Cards but she wondered, deep down, if she hadn't always sensed this about Harry. She really needed advice and she knew the right person to ask it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why ask me?" Kero asked during her lunch break.

"Because you were with Clow Reed and he must have been able to sense these things," Hermione reasoned. "I thought that you would have the best advice for me."

Kero became thoughtful and then said, "Ya, Clow Reed could sense those things and maybe your right about it having something to do with the fact that you were in contact with the Clow Cards but some people just have this gift. What your experiencing is something that you might have had and just didn't realize it."

Hermione gave this some thought and then she heard a scream.

"What was that?" Hermione and Kero said at the same time.

Hermione turned to her friend.

"Stay here and I'll see what's going on," Hermione told him.

Kero groaned but stayed put.

Hermione rushed to where the screaming had occurred and noticed that it was Ginny that had made the sound. Several people were asking her questions and she was trying to answer them. Hermione decided to stay hidden so that none of the other students would start on her.

"The doll that mum gave me just came alive," she told Lavender Brown. "And then it vanished."

An older student snickered and Hermione wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she believed that Ginny was too old to have dolls.

"Maybe you had something and it made you see things."

Ginny gave an expression that she believed that but Hermione didn't. Something was wrong and her senses where telling her that it was a Clow Card.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So do you think that I'm right," Hermione asked Kero when everything had settled down.

"Ya," Kero answered. "I'm getting a feeling that it is a Clow Card and this Ginny girl said that it was a doll and it turned and looked at her."

Hermione nodded.

"I think it's the Jump Card," he said. "Of course I could be wrong but I'm never."

Hermione gave this information some thought.

"Do you think that I can capture it or will it be one of those that I have to wait," Hermione asked.

"Na," Kero said. "It's nothing like the Elemental cards. You can capture it but I must warn you that it likes to show off."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you'll find out," Kero answered.

Hermione at once, hated him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about taking so long but we moved and this is the first chance that I've gotten to add a new chapter. Also, I lost a huge part of my chapters that I had written and now I've got to re-write a lot of them. I hope that none of you mind. To all that replied, thanks and I hope that you're happy with this chapter.


	14. Bigger Isn't Always Better

To sjroders108: Thanks for the review and now that I've got Internet in my home

people will be getting more updates. I hope.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review and, yes, Hermione does have her work cut out for

her.

Chapter 14: Bigger Isn't Always Better

Later that night Hermione found herself out of bed and away from the castle. In the distance she could see the dementors and wondered if they would attack her when she tried to capture the Jump Card.

"Clow Reed, never liked them!" Kero stated, looking at them as well.

"I wonder why," Hermione muttered. "Come on, we've got a card to capture."

Both of them moved away from where the dementors were at and went looking for the card. Kero had explained a lot about it and Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready to face something that had the ability to grow really big. Of course he had stated that it was really dumb and that it would probably be the easiest to capture.

"I hope your right, Kero," Hermione said.

"I know I am," Kero stated as though he was the huge expert.

Hermione and Kero kept looking all the while Hermione was checking to make sure that Filch didn't come around the corner and catch her. The last thing that she, Kero, and Professors Snape and Lupin, needed was Dumbledore to find out that uncontrolled magic was going on and he wasn't the one that had control over it.

"Hermione, stop," Kero ordered.

Hermione stopped at once. There was a large clump of trees and bushes and Hermione couldn't see on the other side.

"What is it?" she asked, clutching her staff tightly.

"I think…look out."

Hermione screamed as something came at her, and then jumped.

"Hermione, it's the Jump Card!" Kero stated.

Hermione turned around to see a fluffy animal staring at her. It was pink, which was really funny to her. However the look that it gave told her that it planned on getting away. Hermione couldn't let that happen.

"Capture that card," Kero demanded.

Those words sent it hopping away. Hermione sighed and then ran after it.

"I hope you've got a plan, Kero, because I don't know what to do this time around."

"We've got to force it to show off its weakness," Kero said. "And that shouldn't take much."

"I hope your right," Hermione said, feeling like all she had done from the beginning was run.

Hermione ran for several yards and then suddenly the Jump Card stopped. It turned on her and that's when it started to grow. Hermione thought she was in a bad nightmare as it grew and grew.

"Um, Hermione, I think we need to run away now," Kero suggested.

Hermione was just about to say that this sounded like a good idea to her when it stamped back to them. Hermione screamed and bolted.

"So when is it going to show its weakness?" Hermione asked.

The sudden ground shaking answered her question. She turned around and saw that the Jump Card had fallen on its face.

"What!" she muttered.

"Told you that it was dumb," Kero said. "Now capture it before someone finds us."

Hermione nodded and ran back to the fallen card.

"I command you to return to your power confine…JUMP!"

She slammed her staff down and soon it was back in card form.

"Thank God that's over," Hermione stated.

"Ya, but from now on things aren't going to get any easier."

Hermione had a bad feeling about that.

The next morning Hermione managed to sneak a snack in for Kero. While he ate she thought about what he had said. Things had been somewhat hard but now to hear that things weren't going to be easy wasn't something she was ready for. However she knew that she would have to face it one at a time.


	15. Checking Things Out

To yellow 14: Yes, things are going to get interesting and soon Hermione(and us)will find out how much.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and that's just what I'll keep on doing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Checking Things Out

On Saturday Hermione decided to check out a book about Clow Reed. She had heard Professor Snape and Kero mention him a couple of times and she really wanted to know more about him. When she walked into the library Madam Pince was busy dusting off some spell books.

"Yes, what do you want?" she snapped.

"I was looking for a book on Clow Reed," Hermione said.

She gave Hermione a hard look.

"And why do you wish to know about him?"

"Because he sounds fascinating," Hermione answered. "So, where's the book about him?"

Madam Pince put the book down.

"Any book about Clow Reed is in the Restricted Section, a section that your not suppose to be in," she snapped. "Now get out of my sight before I call Professor McGonagall."

Hermione muttered darkly and left.

Now Hermione was in a bind. The only way that she could get a book from the Restricted Section was if she had a signed note. And since she didn't even know the title of the book she knew that she couldn't get it. She chewed her lip for awhile and then it came to her. The best person to ask for a signed note would be Professor Snape. She just hoped that he was in a good mood when she asked.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You want a book about Clow Reed," Professor Snape said.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said. "But if I go back and ask for the book then Madam Pince will summon Professor McGonagall and then she'll-."

"I get the point," he snapped. "Very well, I know the title of the book that you'll need. Just don't have me go up there with you."

He took out a piece of parchment and wrote something down on it, then signed it. When he handed it to Hermione she pocketed it. She then thanked him and left. However when she showed Madam Pince the note she lost it, which Hermione didn't think was possible.

"YOU WENT AND FORGED A TEACHERS HANDWRITING!" she roared. "THAT IS IT! I'M SUMMONING THE VERY TEACHER THAT YOU FORGED HIS HANDWRITING."

Hermione just gaped at her but sure enough Professor Snape showed up, looking as though he rather be anywhere else.

"What in the devil is going on here?" he asked, looking from Hermione to Madam Pince.

"She forged your handwriting!" Madam Pince stated. "She wants a book about Clow Reed and when I told her-."

"Woman, she didn't forge my handwriting," Professor Snape cut in. "I gave her the note."

Madam Pince gaped at him.

"You did what," she hissed.

"You heard me, woman," he snarled. "Now if you don't mind give the girl her book so that I can get back to my office."

Madam Pince roared in rage again but disappeared.

"And be quiet in your own library," Professor Snape added.

"I can't believe that she thought I broke the rules," Hermione said, shaking her head. "That woman has issues."

"No, that woman needs a man," Professor Snape countered making Hermione gaped at him. "So any luck with the Clow Card?"

"I captured the Jump Card last night," Hermione said, quickly getting over herself so that he wouldn't take points off.

"Good, we can't afford anything else happening," he said. "So any idea when the next card is going to appear?"

Hermione shook her head just as Madam Pince appeared. She looked from one to the other.

"Here's your stupid book," she said as she stamped it. "And I would advice that you keep away from Severus."

Hermione really stared at her this time.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Hermione told her.

"Ya, right," she muttered. "I've seen how cozy you are around him."

"Pince, shut up," Professor Snape said firmly. "And last time I checked Miss Granger goes to my classes."

She glared at him and then at Hermione.

"Now I'm heading back to my office," he told both of them. "Good day."

And he left.

"Miss Granger," Madam Pince called before Hermione could get out of the library.

"Yes," she said.

"You're going to serve detention for putting the moves on my Severus and being all sweet to Remus."

Hermione gaped at her, too stunned for words.

"Detention during your Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes," she said, smiling. "Maybe that will teach you to stop being a little right slut. Nine A.M on Thursday and one in the afternoon on the same day, good day."

Hermione stormed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(A/N: Oh no! Hermione is in deep trouble and she didn't even do anything.)


	16. Hermione's Absence

Chapter 16: Hermione's Absence

            Hermione didn't talk about what happened for the rest of the week. When she didn't show up for Double Potions Professor Snape stared to get worried. He turned to Harry and Ron.

   "Where's Miss Granger at?" he asked.

   "Don't know, sir," Harry answered. "We saw her at breakfast."

            Professor Snape started to get suspicious but decided to wait until later to see where Hermione had gone. He just hoped that she wasn't battling another Clow Card.

   "No, I don't know where Miss Granger is at," Professor McGonagall said when she had been summoned right in the middle of the Potion lesson.

   "Are you sure?" Professor Snape asked. Professor McGonagall gave him a strange look. "Look, Miss Granger is always on-time and to suddenly see that she isn't here then that's something that I worry about."

   "Of course, I'll have someone check into it," she promised.

And then she was gone.

            When the lesson ended Professor Snape decided to head upstairs to the Great Hall to see if she had shown up. But she wasn't there and this caused him to get really worried. He turned and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts to see hang around and see if Hermione showed up there. When the bell rang and the Gryffindor's all filed in he didn't see Hermione there.

   "Remus, something is wrong!" Professor Snape stated.

Professor Lupin looked at him.

   "What do you mean?" he asked.

   "She's not here," he said, pointing to the spot that Hermione usually sat. "I don't-."

He stopped dead, a sudden memory coming to him.

   "I need to go," he said.

And he was gone.

            He headed to the library to see if Hermione was there and sure enough she was busy dusting off books, Madam Pince watching her. He cleared his throat and both women turned.

   "Severus, what-."

   "What is going on here, woman?" Professor Snape asked, his voice demanding. "Miss Granger wasn't in class this morning and she hasn't shown up for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I think that Professor Dumbledore will find this suspicious."

Madam Pince smiled at him sweetly.

   "I was teaching Miss Granger a lesson," she said.

Professor Snape stared at her.

   "What are you talking about?" he asked.

   "Well it's clear that Miss Granger was coming onto you so I gave her detention," she explained. "I mean, going after older men and all."

   "Miss Granger wasn't coming onto me," he told her. "I don't know what's been going on it that head of yours but it's not true."

Madam Pince put her hands on her hips.

   "Oh really, I've heard from Mr. Malfoy that she's works to make her potions perfect so that she can impress you."

Professor Snape made a mental note to kill Mr. Malfoy.

   "What Miss Granger does in my classroom isn't something that-."

   "So it's true," Madam Pince screetched. "She's is trying to seduce you."

   "SHE ISN'T TRYING TO SEDUCE ME," Professor Snape roared. "SO-."

He stopped when he noticed a huge wave of water coming at them. He ducked but the water came at Madam Pince. She screamed in horror and ran from the library.

   "Miss Granger, are you using magic?" he asked.

Hermione appeared, nodding and grinning.

   "You have to admit that it was funny," she told him, going a little pink.

And for the first time Professor Severus Snape smiled and Hermione went beet red.


	17. The Truth Won't Set You Free

Chapter 17: The Truth Won't Set You Free

"So which card did you use, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked when they were both out of range of any students.

"The Watery," Hermione answered. "The old crone deserved it! Anyway, what is the thing between you and Madam Pince because I'm confused."

Professor Snape didn't want to answer that but since Hermione had been put in detention for something that Madam Pince thought she was doing he figured that she deserved an answer.

"She fancies me," he answered.

Hermione stared at him, shocked, but then looked away.

"I guess she thinks that you feel the same," Hermione said.

"True, but I don't," he said. "Now, no more questions about my personal life and I think that you should stay away from the library."

Those words made Hermione's heart sink. She needed the library to do her work and to suddenly find herself unable to use it was the most horrible thing in the world.

"I-."

"Miss Granger, do you want Madam Pince to start on you again?" he asked.

"No," Hermione responded. "But I feel like she's a-."

She trailed off.

"I think I get the picture," he said. "Now I advise that you return to Gryffindor tower before classes end. I'm sure that the rest of the-."

He stopped because Hermione had started looking around.

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing that it sounded stupid.

"I think I sense a Clow Card," Hermione told him. "But I don't know where the-."

She stopped when she heard something. She motioned the Professor to join her and both of them closed in.

"The only reason why I have to suck up to old Snape is because of father," said the voice that Hermione knew to be Draco Malfoy. "I mean, he's nothing like my father and he never will."

"Ya, what a second rate wizard."

"What in the world is going on here?" Hermione whispered.

"Don't know," Professor Snape answered, his tone sounding a little hurt.

"Come on, before Malfoy sees us," Hermione said.

They broke off soon and Hermione headed back to Gryffindor tower, still wondering what in the world was going on. As she passed by several knot of students she could hear what they were saying. Some of them were direct attacks on the Professors and some where about their love lives. Normally Hermione would have been disgusted but her mind was telling her that people suddenly didn't mention what they thought without some strange interference.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Kero," Hermione called out as soon as she arrived back at her dorm, which was empty.

"Hermione, we've got a problem!" he stated.

"Ya, I know," Hermione said. "I think there's a Clow Card loose."

"There is," Kero said, his tone serious. "And it's the Libra Card."

Hermione stared at him.

"The Libra Card, what's that?"

"Clow Reed, created a card that made people tell the truth," Kero explained. "He called it the Libra, which means balance. Telling lies upsets the balance and so that's why the card was made. However, wild, the card has the power to make anyone tell the truth, from their thoughts to what their hiding behind their minds. If the Libra Card isn't captured then the whole world won't be able to lie."

Those words made Hermione's blood run cold. If Professor Snape knew that she had stolen from his stores then she would be in a lot of trouble.

"We've got to capture that card," Hermione told him.

Kero nodded.

For the rest of the day Hermione had to listen to whatever came out of someone's mouth. It was embarrassing to listen to how many girls a boy bedded or how much Neville hated Professor Snape for doing what he was doing to him. She had to capture that card before something important and dangerous was revealed. Later that night Hermione headed out on her own, Kero behind her.

"So any clues on how to find it," Hermione asked.

"Just follow your senses," Kero suggested.

"Great, thanks," Hermione said.

She followed her senses while she went up and down stairs, down corridor, all the while keeping a close watch on Filch or Mrs. Norris. Finally her senses told her that it was down the corridor. She turned and saw a strange sight, a pair of scales that didn't look like any scales that she had seen in her life, floating several feet off the ground.

"There it is!" Kero yelled.

"Got it," Hermione said, pointing her staff at it. "I command you to return to your power confine…Libra."

She slammed her staff down and the shape of a card appeared. It was sucked in and then all was silent.

"Wow, I didn't have to use a card this time," Hermione said, thinking about Wood and Jump.

"Ya, some cards don't need others to capture them," Kero explained. "But others will."

"Thanks for the warning," Hermione said to him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Your forgiven. And yes, it was a nice change from Hermione capturing the cards.

To notwritten: Thanks and keep smiling as well.


	18. Confrontation With Ron

Chapter 18: Confrontation With Ron

Hermione was a little rattled after her capture of the Libra Card. True, she was glad that now everyone didn't have to speak the truth but she didn't like the idea that such a card existed. Of course when she told Kero how she felt he brushed it off.

"This is a new kind of magic," Kero told her. "It's bound to make you a little unsettled."

Of course these words didn't make it any easier for her to be around Harry. It seemed that with the capture of the Libra card the thing attached to Harry was growing even more evil, taunting her to do something that she didn't want to do. It was even and she wanted to get rid of it. These thoughts made her glad that she had her schoolwork to keep her busy. If she didn't have that she was afraid that she would of gone mad long ago.

"So what did you think about that Muggle Studies lesson?" Ernie McMillan asked her as they left the lesson.

"It was great," Hermione said. "But I think you've gotten it wrong about plugs."

He stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"But-but."

"Don't worry, you'll get it," Hermione told him. "Just read and copy down what you've written. It's not that hard."

"Okay, thanks, Hermione."

And he hurried off.

Hermione was quite glad to reach lunch, where she sat with Harry and Ron. Ron kept glaring at her but Hermione ignored him. Twice he had been trying to convince her to see if there was a way that Harry could join them for Hogsmead but Hermione ignored him. He was still angry with her about the whole thing that he thought was going on with her and Professor Snape. She hated it that he was jealous of a man old enough to be her father.

"Hermione," came Ginny's voice.

Hermione looked up and that's when she noticed that Harry and Ron were gone.

"Yes."

"I was wondering how your doing in your lessons," Ginny asked. "Because Ron and Harry are wondering as well."

"I'm doing okay," Hermione answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well I'm worried about you," Ginny confessed. "And so are a lot of people."

Hermione gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for caring."

Later that Hermione was busy working on her Divination and her Muggle Studies work. She groaned at what Professor Trelawney was giving them, thinking that her time could be better spent doing something else. Suddenly Ron appeared almost out of nowhere and Hermione had a bad feeling that he wanted to have a long talk with her.

"What do you want, Ron?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, I want to know why your not hanging out with us anymore," Ron said to her. "Harry, is worried about you."

Hermione put her quill down and closed her books.

"I'm not going to answer that," Hermione said. "And I don't want you to ask me that again."

"Why not?" Ron asked, his tone sounding like a little boy and not a thirteen-year-old wizard.

"I have my reasons, Ron," she said. "Now leave me alone."

And she gathered the rest of her things and hurried to her dorm.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Lets Fly," Hermione commanded, activating the Fly Card.

She squeezed through the window and was soon she was flying above Hogwarts. She found a perfect spot to land and landed softly on top of the Astronomy tower. When her staff had returned to normal she sat down, thinking. Ron was such a jerk and the only person that seem to notice it was her. She sighed, thinking about how much time she had wasted on trying to get him to notice her.

"A galleon for your thoughts?" said the voice of Professor Lupin.

Hermione looked up to see her Defense teacher standing there. She got up quickly.

"Sorry about being out after hours," Hermione said.

"That's alright, Hermione," Lupin told her. "I guess you needed to get some air."

Hermione felt like snorting at that.

"You've got that right," she stated firmly and then turned to the sky. "I can't believe that jerks are breed in Gryffindor."

Lupin hummed at that.

"I think your talking about Ron Weasley," Lupin suggested.

"Ya, I am," Hermione said. "I mean, he thinks that I hate Harry because I don't want to be around him. But the truth is I get sick when I'm around Harry, like he's feeding off of me."

"What!" Lupin gasped.

Hermione nodded and she heard Lupin walking next to her.

"Have you told Severus about this?" he asked.

"No, I didn't think anyone would believe me," Hermione told him, not even looking at him. "And I've got a feeling that not even Professor Snape knows what's going on."

"Well I think that you should tell him."

Hermione promised that she would.

(A/N: To anyone that wants to know. The last card, The Libra Card, isn't in the Manga or the TV show. I discovered this card when I went on Youtube.)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Did you see the ones when she was capturing the cards or when she was changing them? Both are highly entertaining. Also, I'm glad you like my story and I'm going to try and post more.

To notwritten: I'm glad that your enjoying What A Nutter Of A World. I'm trying to post every day, if my mother will let me on. Also, thanks for all the smiling notes that you gave me. Their really great.


	19. Hope

Chapter 19: Hope

"So are you going into Hogsmead?" Kero asked Hermione.

"Sure, why?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could pick me up a huge sack of sweets," Kero asked. "I'm really hungry for a cauldron cake."

Hermione snorted. Why did Kero have to think about his stomach.

"I'll try," Hermione told him. "But don't expect anything if you sneak back into Professor Snape's cabinet for anymore food."

"Alright, I won't," Kero promised.

Hermione highly doubted that but decided against challenging his word.

That night Hermione was once again working through the mountain of homework that she had due to her extra classes. It surprised Hermione that she had been able to capture eight cards with her workload. She took a deep breath and continued on her Potions work. Later that night Hermione once again had the same dream that she had before.

The Clow Cards where everywhere, but she didn't see the same person as before. Suddenly she woke up and Hermione had no idea what was going on. She looked out the window, thinking about the first time that she had had the dream. It had been such a real dream that it had shaken her to her core. What would happen again if she had the same dream?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked Hermione went she came down for breakfast.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied, which made Ron roll his eyes.

"You don't look fine," Ginny told her. "And I've seen fine in my life."

Hermione groaned. She hated it when people were able to tell when something was wrong. She decided to just eat her food and ignore her. When she finished with her breakfast she said goodbye to Ginny and left the Gryffindor table.

Meanwhile...

"I think we've got a problem," Dumbledore told McGonagall.

The Head of Gryffindor house gave him an odd look.

"What I mean is that a lot of strange things are happening and I don't know who's causing it," Dumbledore went on.

"What do you think we should do."

"I think we should watch out for anything strange happening and then find out who's causing it."

"Very well. Should I get some of the other Professors involved?"

"Yes, get Severus on it," Dumbledore told her. "We can't let this continue."

"Very well."

And she left the office.

Professor Snape was busy getting things ready for his second year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff when Professor McGonagall appeared. At once he knew that she wasn't here to say hello, but to make his life a living hell. Like Dumbledore didn't do that already.

"Yes, Minerva."

"Albus, needs you to do a task for him," Professor McGonagall told him.

This perked his interest.

"And what is it?"

"Albus is noticing some strange things happening since the term started. Now, he doesn't think that Sirius Black is involved, but he needs you to find out who's causing it and report back to him. He'll corner the person and bring him, or her, into the Ministry," Professor McGonagall explained.

Professor Snape felt his blood run cold. If Dumbledore found out about the Clow Cards then he would stop at nothing to get them. He would have to tell Hermione about this at once.

"Very well, Minerva," Professor Snape said. "I'll do it."

"Thanks."

And she was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"He wants you to do this," Professor Lupin said when Professor Snape told him.

"Yes and we can't let that happen," he told the Defense Master. "We can't let him find out about what's going on."

"I agree," Professor Lupin said. "But there hasn't been another strange event for the past several days."

"I know that but enough has happened to get the Headmaster's attention," he told him. "That's why we need to tell Miss Granger about what the Headmaster has planned."

"I agree with that, Severus," Lupin told him. "But we also have to keep Hermione's budding new abilities under wraps. We don't need anyone using her for some purpose."

"Ya, like Dumbledore."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was surprised when Professor Snape demanded to see her when she got out of Charms. When she arrived at his office both he and Professor Lupin told her about Dumbledore starting to notice the strange things happening.

"And I've been told to watch out for anything strange that might be going on," Professor Snape told her. "And we know what that means if he should find out."

Hermione remembered what he had told her back when she had captured the Shadow card. She didn't need for that to happen.

"So what are we going to do?" Lupin asked both of them. "You, Severus, can't pretend to try and find out and then miss the chance."

"I know, but maybe I can bend some of the facts."

Both Hermione and Professor Lupin both looked at him.

"What do you mean, bend some of the facts?" Lupin asked.

"Lupin, do you have to know all my plans," Professor Snape asked him. "Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

Lupin said nothing to that and neither did Hermione.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: I think the writers cut a lot of things from the show and Manga. Also this card does count as part of the total number that Hermione will have to capture. Also, I hope you really enjoy the ones that your watching.


	20. Kero's Argument

Chapter 20: Kero's Argument

"What do you mean, Dumbledore suspects?" Kero asked when Hermione told him what Professor Snape had said to both her and Lupin.

"I'm telling you that he suspects that something odd is going on here," Hermione said. "And that means that we've got to watch our backs."

Kero gave her a hopeless look.

"Look, I don't like it either but I don't want him to find out about you or the Clow Cards," Hermione said. "And that means that you've got to be careful about not being seen."

Kero gave her an odd look, but she knew that he knew what she was talking about.

"Alright, I'll make sure that I'm not seen," Kero told her. "But you've got to be careful as well."

"Don't I know."

Later that night Ron had another shouting match with Hermione. It had been all about Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, and the fact that he had eaten a spider. Hermione didn't like it that he was picking on her cat and she feared that this had everything to do with the fact that Hermione wasn't talking to either him or Harry.

"And why don't you start keeping that monster in your dorm," he added.

"Because this is a free castle and Crookshanks can do anything he wants," Hermione said, her anger rising. "Now leave him alone."

Ron's face went red but Hermione took her cat and left.

Hermione was still in a foul mood with Ron the next morning during Divination. He ignored anyone but Harry as they all worked on more lopsided shapes that Professor Trelawney wanted them to look at.

"So can anyone tell me what your shapes are telling you," Professor Trelawney asked them.

Ron raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"Mine's telling me that my best friend is a jerk."

Several Gryffindors snorted with laughter and Hermione turned on him.

"Well I'll show you what I think of you," Hermione snapped and grabbed his head, slamming it into the table.

"Miss Granger!" Professor Trelawney yelled as Ron started to spew blood.

Hermione gave her a hard look, like, 'well he deserved it.'

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that you attacked your own house mate," Professor McGonagall said when Divination had ended. "And right in front of a teacher."

"Mame, he insulted me," Hermione said, defending herself. "What was I suppose to do?"

"Ignore him," McGonagall said. "Don't let him get to you."

Hermione highly doubted that she would understand.

News that Hermione had slammed Ron's face during Divination spread through the school just as fast as the Boggart lesson that had happened last month. Hermione wasn't sure that she liked the idea that people were talking behind her back but she knew that Ron had deserved it. She didn't regret it for one moment.

"It seems that your pretty famous right now, Miss Granger," Professor Snape teased two days after she had slammed Ron's face onto the table.

Hermione glared at him and he returned it.

"Are you telling me that you think what I did was wrong."

"No, I'm not going to tell you that what you did was wrong," Snape told her. "I just didn't know that you had it in you."

Hermione snorted. Who was he fooling.

"Well I wasn't going to let Ron get away with treating me like he has," Hermione said. "And if he doesn't like it then he can jump off the castle."

And she disappeared, leaving Snape shocked.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can I ask why you did that to Ron," Kero asked her.

"Because he's acting like a jerk," Hermione told him. "And I've got enough on my plate with my school work and the Clow Cards."

"True, but still-."

"Still, nothing," Hermione snapped. "Ron was acting like a jerk and I don't feel sorry for him."

And she ignored him for the rest of the night.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So Kero got upset about what you did."

"Ya, but I don't care," Hermione told Professor Lupin. "I'm not going to be known at Hogwarts as someone that takes whatever someone does. I'm determine to prove that I'm an independent person and one that won't take no garbage off of anyone, and that includes my friends."

Professor Lupin considered this.

"And if you think your going to-."

Lupin held up his hand to stop her further ranting.

"I'm not having you apologize to Ron," Lupin said. "But I think that you should tone it down. You don't want Professor McGonagall to suspend you."

Hermione took a deep breath, knowing the true reason for his words. If she was suspended then Dumbledore would find out about the Clow Cards and try and get them.

"Alright, I'll tone it down," Hermione promised.

"That's all I'm asking from you."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Excel Go Boom: I'm glad that you really love it.


	21. Strange Things Pick Up

Chapter 21: Strange Things Pick Up

Hermione left the castle the first chance that she got. True, she liked the idea of being around her books and work, but she wanted to leave and not have to worry about being around people that just didn't understand her reasons for what she had been doing for over a month. She also thought about her task and the fact that the Clow Cards hadn't appeared for some time. She feared that something was going to happen and she wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Are you alright?" Kero asked her.

"Ya, I'm fine," Hermione answered, but she wasn't. The Clow Cards were on her mind.

"Are you worried about the Clow Cards?" Kero asked.

"Ya," Hermione answered. "I can't understand why their not showing up."

Kero grew silent which was a good thing because several Hufflepuff's passed by her, not even looking at her. Hermione looked at them and that's when she heard what they were talking about.

"I'm telling you that I saw a buffalo," said the Hufflepuff, a boy that looked like he was in his third year. "And I've seen it in pictures. I just didn't think that one was by Hagrid's hut."

"Chris, I was with you and it wasn't an animal, but an eyeball."

Chris gave him a look that Hermione knew was surprise.

"Come on, you two," said the third. "I saw a feather, not an eyeball or a buffalo."

Both of them looked at him and then moved on.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked Kero.

"I don't know, but I think we should check it out," Kero advised.

Hermione nodded, and when Kero was safely hidden in her pocket, she went to Hagrid's hut to investigate what had happened. She wondered, as she walked, if a Clow Card was finally appearing after several days of silence and also she hoped that Dumbledore wasn't watching her at this moment.

"Can you sense if anyone is watching us?" Hermione asked Kero.

"Yes and no one is watching us," Kero informed her.

Hermione felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was safe from Dumbledore.

Hermione walked around Hagrid's hut and the pumpkin patch that had Buckbeak in it. She felt bad for the Hippogrift since he was being accused of attacking Vincent Crabbe. Deep down she wished that the animal had really attacked him then she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Something happened here," Kero told her.

"Don't I know, those Hufflepuffs were just talking-."

"I would of told you this even if they hadn't mention it," Kero cut in.

"Do you think it's a Clow Card."

Kero nodded and that's when Hermione noticed her mother standing there. Hermione stared at her and then she launched at Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" Kero yelled as she fell to the ground. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Hermione groaned her answer.

"Hermione, are you-."

"I'm fine," Hermione told him. "But I saw my mum."

Kero looked at her.

"I didn't see your mother," he told her. "I saw a candy cane."

Hermione stared at him. They, like the others, had seen different things. She now knew that this was the work of a Clow card and she had to capture it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So something else has happened," Professor McGonagall said when Ron Weasley mentioned what the three Hufflepuffs had said.

Ron nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagall looked at him.

"The Headmaster will hear about this," she told them. "Thanks for finding out."

Both boys nodded and left. The Professor headed to Snape's office.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So I'm needed," Snape said when McGonagall told her what Ron had told her.

"Yes," McGonagall said. "Find out what's going on so that Albus can take care of it."

Snape nodded and as soon as she was gone he went looking for Hermione.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Excel Go Boom: I thought what happened there was really funny.


	22. Hermione's Weakness

Chapter 22: Hermione's Weakness

Later that night Hermione was outside the castle, her Sealing Wand in hand. Professor Snape had managed to find her and inform her that McGonagall wanted him to report on the strange things that had been happening around the school.

"Of course I don't have any intention of telling him," he told her.

"That's good to know," Hermione had answered.

"So any idea what kind of card it is," Snape asked.

"We won't know until it show its self," Kero answered. "Lets hope we can face it when it happens."

Hermione shivered suddenly but knew they had to move on.

"Lets take care of this," Hermione told them. "Before Dumbledore gets too suspicious."

They walked across the grounds, Hermione looking around to make sure that no one was watching them. Hagrid's hut's light wasn't on so she knew that he was either asleep or still in the castle. In the distance she saw the Dementors and hoped that none of them came around them. Hermione didn't know any spells to defeat a Dementor. When they reached the pumpkin patch she noticed a shape, like a ball, and it was glowing.

"Do you see that, Kero?" Hermione asked.

"I sure do," Kero said and then he looked at Hermione. "Hermione, you've got to be careful. This is a Clow card and it doesn't like the idea that your around."

"Thanks, I'll take that in consideration."

And she meant it.

Hermione continued to watch the globe, hoping that it wouldn't change into her mother. As they got closer the globe changed into her mother. Her mother floated towards her and Hermione felt the warmth that came from her. She grabbed Hermione and despite Kero and Snape screaming at her she didn't want to leave her. Soon Hermione knew no more.

When Hermione awoke she was shocked that she wasn't in Gryffindor tower, but in the hospital wing. She looked around, wondering where Madam Pomfrey was at.

"W-What happened?" Hermione asked herself.

Kero suddenly appeared, looking worried.

"It was the Clow Card!" Kero stated. "It changed into something that-."

"It changed into my mother," Hermione told him. "And I didn't like it."

"Then we've got to capture it or it will continue to make you see your mother."

Hermione nodded, determined.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that we're doing this," Snape said the next night.

"I've got to capture this card," Hermione told him. "I don't want Dumbledore to find out about this."

"Alright, but if you pass out again I'll do something to that thing."

Hermione nodded and they started again.

Like the last night Hermione saw the globe of light. This time she knew it was a Clow Card and she was determine to capture it. She also knew that Kero was worried about her and she appreciated it. Of course Hermione had told him that she would be alright and that if she needed him he would be at her side. She also knew that Snape would be on her side as well.

"I KNOW YOUR A CLOW CARD," Hermione yelled at the globe. "AND I'M GOING TO CAPTURE YOU."

The globe quivered at her and then launched at her.

"Duck!" Kero yelled and Hermione ducked to avoid it.

It launched at her again and she had to dodge it again. She continued to stare at it and it continued to launch at her.

"Focus," Kero yelled.

"Alright," Hermione said, posing capture it.

It launched at her again as Kero yelled, "Seal it."

"I command you to return to your power confine...CLOW CARD."

She slammed her staff down and the globe stopped as the shape of a card appeared. All three of them watched as it was sucked inside the vortex of the card and was no more.

"The Illusion card," Snape muttered when he saw the name on the card.

"I should of known," Kero stated. "The Illusion card makes people see what they want to see. That's why everyone saw something different."

"Well at least it won't be bothering us anymore," Hermione told them and then yawned. "Lets get out of here before I'm serving detention with Professor McGonagall."

And the three headed back to the castle.

"I can't believe that it's over," Hermione told Kero the next day when everyone had left for breakfast. "Gods, I didn't think we would capture it."

"I had faith that you could do it," Kero told her, a note of pride in his voice. "After all your the Cardcaptor."

"Thanks, I think."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: I think that Severus and everyone knew what would happen if Dumbledore found out. Also, this is when Dumbledore and Fudge are still talking to each other and Severus doesn't want any of his 'former' friends to know about what Hermione's doing and try and harm her.

To sweetxmasochisticxbunny: Thanks for your review and he will show up. I guess I wanted it as close to the Cardcaptor show as possible. I'm glad that I got you to watch anime shows again.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review, as always.

To Excel Go Boom: I'm happy that your really enjoying this chapter.


	23. Malfoy Attacks Again

Chapter 23: Malfoy Attacks Again

"Do you think you lead a boring life?" Ginny asked Hermione the next morning.

Hermione stared at her. What made her think that.

"Where do you get that from?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Well, all I've seen you do is work and that makes me think that you lead a boring life," Ginny explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, do you?"

"No, I don't," Hermione said. "Just because I think learning is more important then hanging out with the girlfriends doesn't mean that I'm leading a boring life."

Ginny gave her a look that told her that she didn't believe her.

"Look, I really need to get my homework done," Hermione insisted, hoping that she got to the point.

Ginny shook her head and thankfully left Hermione alone.

On the start of the third week of October Hermione dived back into her work. Capturing the Illusion card had really rattled her nerves and reminded her that she missed her mother above everyone. She decided that when Saturday came around she would write home to see if her mother was alright. During Divination/Arthmancy she put up with Harry and Ron making snickering noises at Professor Trelawney. It really irritated her as she wasn't on good terms with Ron since he had made that horrible remark during the last class.

When the bell rang she hung back until the last student had left. She picked up her bag and as she left she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly to see Professor Trelawney standing next to her.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said.

"I was wondering if we could talk, my dear," she said.

Hermione felt like groaning but she decided to stay back.

"Are you going through some event that you wish to talk about?"

"No," Hermione answered, not knowing what she was taking about. "Why do you ask?"

"Because my inner eye is telling me that something magical is happening to you."

Hermione felt a little irritated.

"Nothing is going on," Hermione told her. "Now I need to go."

And before Professor Trelawney could say anything Hermione had left.

Hermione hated Professor Trelawney now. She had almost caused a serious problem with her time turner usage. As she arrived for Transfiguration she took a deep breath and then entered. Professor McGonagall was teaching the students how to change a tortoise into a teapot. Neville looked nervous about what the Professor wanted but Hermione felt that this would be a lot better then anything that Professor Trelawney could teach.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall called out when the lesson had ended.

Hermione grabbed her bag and approached the Professor's desk.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said.

"I was wondering why you were late for my lesson."

"Professor Trelawney kept me back," Hermione told her.

McGonagall gave her a strange look.

"But it was nothing."

McGonagall took a deep breath.

"Miss Granger, anytime that woman wants to talk to a student it's usually bad," McGonagall explained. "Are you sure that there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm positive," Hermione insisted.

McGonagall stood up and put her papers away.

"Very well, but let me know if there's anything going on."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said and then left.

Hermione made her way back to Gryffindor tower, hoping that her day would end without anymore questions about things going on with her life. She hated Ginny for asking her stupid questions about why she chose studying over hanging out with the other Gryffindors, Professor Trelawney asking about things going on with her life, and Professor McGonagall asking her what Professor Trelawney wanted with her. It seemed that everyone was concern with her and that made her fear that they were trying to figure out if she was apart of the strange things happening.

Of course that could just be her imagination.

When she returned to Gryffindor tower she gave a treat to Kero that she had smuggled from the Gryffindor table. He dived in it without thanking her and Hermione took out her books that she no longer needed and putting in her book for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Stay out of trouble, Kero," Hermione warned him.

And she left.

As she headed down to the Great Hall she sensed that she was being followed. This was a new sense that had developed since the first time that she had been cornered. However she pretended that she didn't realize anything and went on her way. As she turned a corner a spell suddenly hit her. She screamed as she landed hard on the stone floor. She then moaned as pain racked through her body.

"Well look what we've got here," said the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

Two pairs of laughter told Hermione that he had Crabbe and Goyle. Of course this made Hermione mad.

"What are you doing-."

"Shut up, Mudblood," Malfoy hissed, grabbing her by her hair. "I'm going to make you pay for insulting me."

Crabbe grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall. She had a bad feeling that Malfoy was about to rape her.

"Mr. Malfoy," yelled Professor Snape and Hermione felt relief flooding her.

He let her go and she gasped for air.

"Professor-."

"Don't Professor me," Professor Snape cut in. "I know what you were about to do. Follow me, and this includes Mr. Crabbe and Goyle."

Malfoy cut Hermione an ugly look and he followed his two friends in the shadow of their Head of House.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Excel Go Boom: I'm glad that you love my story.


	24. More Dreams

Chapter 24: More Dreams

Hermione was stunned that Professor Snape had suspended all three of them. She thought that he would just give them detention since he favored their house, but the suspension was something that she wasn't expecting. Of course the rest of the school was just as surprised as she was about the suspension.

"Maybe it isn't Snape," Neville reasoned. "I mean-."

"Neville, he's up to something," Harry told him. "Malfoy, isn't really suspended. He just wanted people to believe it."

The thing attached to him laughed and this made Hermione shiver. No one asked Hermione what she thought.

That night Hermione had the same dream again. This time it was a boy standing on the other side instead of nothing being there. Hermione stared at him as he jumped, her mind screaming at him not to. That's when she woke up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So this boy just appeared in your dreams," Kero said when Hermione told him what had happened.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Do you know who he is?" Kero asked. Hermione shook her head. "Well I think it means something."

Hermione stared at him.

"What do you mean, it means something?" Hermione asked.

He gave her an odd look.

"Hermione, this is strong magic that your encountering, Clow Reed's magic. You've need to expect the unexpected."

Hermione looked down at her book, her mind swirling. Finally she decided to ask a question that had been on her mind since she had opened the book.

"D-Do you think that I'm gaining the kind of power that Clow Reed had?"

She looked up to see Kero giving her a hard look.

"Are you afraid of that?" Hermione nodded. "There is a difference between the kind of power that Clow Reed possessed and the kind of power this Lord Voldemort had. Clow Reed could do a lot of things that no wizard could do, not even this evil wizard, and if you gain any of those abilities then it's your choice of how you'll use them."

"So I can use my powers for good."

Kero nodded.

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Hermione felt a little better.

The next evening Hermione was once again working on her homework when she sensed something that wasn't right. She knew right away that it was a Clow Card, but she didn't know which one and where it was. She shook her head and went back to work.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm telling you that Madam Pince is doing something freaking in the library," said Lavender Brown. "And that painting isn't helping."

Her friend shivered and as soon as they were gone Hermione decided to see what painting they were talking about.

Entering the library wasn't the best thing that she had done. She knew that the Professor had warned her against going back in but if a Clow Card was inside then she had to capture it. She etched along, making sure that Madam Pince wasn't around. She checked every painting and that's when she noticed it. The painting was that of a woman, her eyes closed, a finger over her lips.

"What in the world is going-."

The thing opened her eyes and the room vanished.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you saw a woman in a painting and you spoke and the room vanished," Kero said when Hermione told him what had happened.

"Yes," Hermione said. "And that's what's freaking me out."

"Well it should! That's the Silent Card!"

Hermione stared at him.

"What can it do?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, never asked it," Kero said.

"KERO!"

"Ya, I'm just telling you the truth," he told her. "The Silent Card can't stand noise. So she has picked the one area of the castle that doesn't allow noise."

"So, when I spoke-."

"The Silent Card sent you to a spot that you wouldn't making any noise," Kero finished. "Look, Hermione, you need to capture it before Dumbledore finds out."

Hermione knew her work was cut out for her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: I think that Trelawney can really see into the future but is cursed with a lot of people not believing her.

To Jackie Pappillion: Lets hope that happens.

To notwritten: Thanks again


	25. The Silent Treatment

Chapter 25: The Silent Treatment

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," Hermione said that night.

She had been wrestling with the idea of battling another Clow Card, but she knew that she had to or Dumbledore would find out and she really couldn't afford that to happen. She opened the door to the library, checking to make sure that none of the teachers, or Filch, was coming her way. She slowly made her way along the line of bookshelves until she found it. The Silent card wasn't doing anything and Hermione knew that it wouldn't act until she made some kind of noise.

At once her mind tried to figure out how best to solve the problem. Unfortunately there was no window, therefore no way that she could capture it without speaking.

"There has to be a way," Hermione said.

As soon as the words came out Hermione regretted it. The Shadow Card put her finger on her lips and they were back outside the library.

"Hermione, you've got to figure out something," Kero told her. "If the Shadow Card hears you again then she will put you back out here."

"I know that, Kero, but-."

She sighed.

"Hermione, you've got to pull yourself together," Kero said. "I know that the Silent card is hard to capture but it's not impossible."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Thanks."

Hermione made her way back inside the library, determine to capture it. She knew that she had to find a way to seal it. She looked around and that's when she saw it. She motioned to Kero and pointed to where she had seen it. At once he understood and soon Hermione was up above the library. Kero landed Hermione gently on the top and she slowly opened the skylight and pushed herself onto the roof, slowly closing the window.

"So what's the plan?" Kero asked.

"I'm going to use the Shadow card to capture the Silent card," Hermione explained.

Kero was confused so Hermione felt the need to explain.

"The Silent card uses noise to remove the source from her, well I figure that if I was here, and I'm able to use the Shadow card, then I'll be able to capture her more easily."

Kero gave her a strange look and then something clicked about her words.

"Hay, not bad Cardcaptor."

Hermione blushed a little.

"Shadow," Hermione intoned. "Let my shadow fall on Silent. Shadow card, release and dispel."

She slammed her staff against the Shadow card and at once she saw her shadow extend.

"Lets hope this works," Kero said.

Hermione nodded, focused on the task at hand.

"I command you to return to your power confine...SILENT."

She slammed her staff again and both her and Kero watched in amazement as the Silent card disappeared and then reappeared right in front of her.

"Well I didn't think you could do it," Kero told her.

"I didn't think I could do it either, but when I was able to put my mind to it it was nothing."

"Glad you believed in me."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So the strange thing has stopped," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape answered. "I couldn't get there in time to see who was causing it."

Dumbledore sighed. He feared that this was the work of Tom Riddle, which means that he might be trying to come back.

"Severus, step up in your search of finding out who's causing these things," Dumbledore ordered. "I want to see who's causing it."

"Very well."

And Snape left the office.

Snape was glad that he hadn't seen what had happened. True, he knew that it was the work of a Clow card but he didn't know which one it had been. He just hoped that he could corner Hermione and find out which one it had been. He needed to know.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So did you sleep well, Hermione," Ginny asked the next morning.

Hermione yawned her answer.

"So do you want to see Harry practice?"

"No, Ginny, I can't," Hermione said. "I've got homework to finish and not much time to do them."

Ginny gave her a cold look but Hermione was too tired to care. Her plan was simple. Finish the homework and then get some sleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: In the show it was hard for Sakura to capture the Silent Card because of what it had the power to do. I didn't spare Hermione that.

To Jackie Pappillion: The Silent Card, I think, is the trickiest card in the deck.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.


	26. Hermione's Rival

Chapter 26: Hermione's Rival

No one saw much of Hermione for the rest of the weekend. Ginny tried to get her away from her homework, but Hermione didn't budge. Of course Ginny gave up and went to watch Harry practice.

"Why do you have to do all this homework?" Kero asked as she finished the last bit.

"Because that's my responsibility as a student," Hermione said. "True, I capture cards because it's my responsibility as someone that lives here, but this is my first responsibility."

Kero didn't say anything and Hermione was glad.

The next morning Hermione noticed someone new in the Great Hall. He was setting at the Slytherin table, talking with Malfoy. When he turned and looked at her Hermione felt as though someone had punched her. It was the boy from her dream.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," Hermione said, though it didn't stop her heart from racing.

When the bell rang she hurried to Divination and to her horror the boy was there. He glared at her and she forced herself to look away. Why was he acting like she had done something wrong? Harry and Ron ignored her, like they had since the Clow Cards had been released, and to Hermione this was bad. Of course was was worse was when the boy sat down.

"Can I have that drawing?" the boy asked.

Harry rolled his eyes but Ron gave it to him. The boy went to work but Hermione could swear that he was still watching her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked for the second time.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "But I know that I felt okay last night."

Ginny looked at her friend, worry on her face.

"Hermione, do you need the hospital wing?"

"No, I'll be fine."

And Hermione decided to get up and leave.

Of course she saw the boy again and this time she didn't have a place to run to. He had a large board in front of him and he was intoning words. Hermione felt a strange sensation flooding her and then the thing shot a beam of light at her, hitting her.

"I knew it! You have them!"

"Have what?" Hermione asked.

"The Clow Cards!" the boy said. "I'm Li Syaoran and I'm the one that should have the cards."

Hermione stared at him, shocked.

"Now give them to me or you'll pay."

His words made her angry and she clutched them close to her.

"No, you can't have them," Hermione said. "Kero, made me the Cardcaptor and I'm going to capture every last one of them."

Li stared at her.

"Keroberous, the Guardian Beast!" he stated and then laughed. "I highly doubt that someone as powerful as the Guardian Beast would let you even touch the cards. Your just a little girl."

Hermione felt like hitting him.

"Little girl, I'm not a little girl!"

"Whatever," Li muttered, waving away her comment. "Now give me the cards."

"NO!" Hermione screamed but Li launched at her, trying to get them away from her.

"Mr. Syaoran!" snarled Professor Snape.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to his Head of House.

"What are you doing to Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"Nothing," Li lied. "She just tripped."

Snape gave him a look that told Hermione that he didn't believe him.

"Five points from Slytherin for attacking another student," Snape said. "And be warned that if I find that you've attacked her again you'll get suspended."

Li nodded and with one last glare to Hermione, he was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you've got this new kid in school," Kero said when Hermione told him what had happened.

"Yes, and he wanted the Clow Cards," Hermione told him. "How does he know about them."

Kero sighed.

"I was afraid of this," he muttered.

Hermione stared, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Hermione, I'm about to give you a history lesson," he began. "Each family that practices magic practices a single domain of magic. Clow Reed had an English father and a Chinese mother. His mother was powerful and she knew that her son would be to. When Clow combined both eastern magic with Chinese magic he created a whole new kind of magic."

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question about how he knows about the Clow Cards."

"Yes, it does," Kero countered. "Li Syaoran is a direct relation of Clow Reed."

Hermione gasped.

"Then I should of given them to him."

"Nope, that's not how it works," Kero explained. "The cards that you've captured already has picked you as its new master. If you gave them to Li then he wouldn't be able to use it. No matter how much power he has."

Hermione was starting to understanding it a little.

"Li, will try anything to get the cards for himself," Kero went on. "We mustn't let that happen."

Hermione understood.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Jackie Pappillion: I thought how she handled it was brilliant myself.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and I know that she might lose her friends. But remember no one knows that this spirit is connected to Harry and no one would believe Hermione even if she told them.


	27. Halloween Problems

Chapter 27: Halloween Problems

Hermione tried to avoid Li as much as possible, but on Thursday she had Potions with the Slytherins and there he was. He glared at her and she did her best to ignore it. As she worked, her mind now on her potion, she let all that Li had said to her float away. It was only when she was finished that he appeared in her mind making her angry. Hermione was very glad when the bell rang.

When she sat down at the Gryffindor table she had her back at the Slytherin table. She didn't want to see Li and his glare that seem to be directed at her. Suddenly Lavender Brown sat next to her, which surprised her.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

Hermione looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I'm seeing that your not around Harry and I was wondering what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong," Hermione told her. "I just don't want to be around Harry right now."

Lavender looked at her.

"But you haven't been around him for nearly a month."

"I know that but I've got my reasons."

And taking one last bite she left.

Hermione was upset during the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. She knew that Lavender was worried about her but that didn't give her the right to butt into her business. That night she holed herself at one of the tables and started on her homework. But as she worked she sensed that something wasn't right. Of course she would find out soon enough.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So this boy is trouble," Snape said to Kero.

"Yes, and I believe that he's going to make things difficult."

Snape gave this some thought. He had a funny feeling, from what Kero was telling him, that he was here to try and take the Clow Cards away from Hermione. He also had a funny feeling, as well, that Li might cause Dumbledore to tell what was going on. He needed to keep a watch on Li from now on.

"So what's the plan?" Snape asked.

"We'll have to watch him when Hermione is out capturing the cards," Kero answered. "And I'm sensing that a card is about to activate."

Snape wasn't surprised.

"When do you think it will become active?"

"I hope soon."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On Halloween Hermione went with the other students in their third year and above to Hogsmead. She had overheard Ron telling Harry that he would make sure that he got him plenty of sweets. Hermione wasn't going to give Harry anything since she had promised that she would give Kero some candy. She went to the Owl Post to send a letter to her parents and was just deciding where she should eat when she got the feeling that a Clow Card was around.

She looked around, but she couldn't see where it was. She took a deep breath and even though she didn't want to go after it she knew she had to. So she went after it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what do you want to do next?" Lavender asked Pavarti.

"I don't know," Pavarti answered. "I mean, I want to go to the joke shop but Fred and George are going to be there and I'm not going to suffer at the hands of their jokes."

Lavender shook her head and that's when she noticed Hermione. She pointed Hermione out to her friend.

"So what?" Pavarti asked, her tone cold. "She doesn't want to hang out with Harry."

"Ya, but I think there's something wrong with her."

Pavarti shook her head.

"Your hopeless," she commented. "Look, if you want to keep an eye out on Hermione to keep her safe then that's your decision. I'm going to get something to eat."

And she was gone.

"Now, lets see what's going on with you," Lavender muttered and went to follow her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione couldn't believe that she had landed on the other side of a large wall. The pain that she was feeling as she hit the floor told her that she had gone through the wall. She got herself up and dusted herself off.

"Okay, this is strange," Hermione told herself. "Now I know this is the work of a Clow Card, but which one."

She pressed her hand against the wall that she had gone through and she pulled herself through the wall and back outside.

"Okay, lets get this over with." She took out her key and said the incantation. Instantly her key changed into her Sealing Wand. She pointed it at the space. "I command you to return to your power confine...CLOW CARD."

She slammed her staff and the shape of a card appeared. She watched as it was sucked in and then went silent. The card floated towards her and she caught it.

"The Through!" Hermione muttered, looking at the picture. "So that's how I went through the wall."

"OH MY GOD!" came the voice of Lavender Brown.

Hermione jumped and then turned to see Lavender standing there, looking shocked.

(A/N: I don't think Hermione was expecting that.)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for the review and sorry about taking so long.

To padslet: I guess you were shocked when Li went into Slytherin. Also, Severus is responsible for making sure that no one finds out about the Clow Cards and that's why he's taking points off of Slytherin.

To yellow 14: In the shows Li is against Sakura, at first, and then he realizes that she didn't intend on releasing the cards. It will be the same with this story.


	28. Explaining Things To Lavender

To yellow 14: I'm really glad that you like who's taking Madison's place. I'm really excited

about it too.

To Cad2u: I think it's funny as well. But we can't underestimate Li and his plans.

To Jackie Pappillion: No the thing that is attached to Harry is that piece of Voldemort's

soul. Can we say Yuck.

To notwritten: Hello and thanks.

To HP.loser.freak: Thanks for writing that my story rocks. I'm pretty proud of it myself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 28: Explaining Things To Lavender

"Hermione, what's going on here?" Lavender asked Hermione as she tried to hide the Through card.

"Um, I don't know what your talking about," Hermione lied.

Lavender gave her a look that told her that she didn't believe her.

"Hermione, you used strange magic to capture something and your telling me that you don't know what I'm talking about."

Hermione sighed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hid what she had done.

"I think we need to talk."

And so Hermione explained everything. From when she had first discovered the Clow book to when Kero came out and told her that she had to capture the Clow Cards. She told her about what Snape and Lupin wanting to keep this away from the Headmaster.

"But Dumbledore is the best person for the job," Lavender said.

"That's not how it goes," Hermione told her. "There is this coveant that dictates that only the chosen Cardcaptor can capture them."

"So, so, Dumbledore can't do it." Hermione shook her head. "So what's the point of this magic if no one but the chosen one can use it?"

"I don't know but I think that's why Clow Reed created it," Hermione reasoned.

"Okay, so can I ask you another question."

"Sure."

Lavender took a deep breath.

"What is the deal with you and Harry? I mean, your not hanging out with him and the last time I asked you about it you didn't give me a good enough answer. So tell me what's going on."

Hermione wasn't sure how she was going to answer that.

"Okay, I've been sensing something connected to Harry. It's evil and it makes me sick when I'm around him," Hermione explained.

Lavender stared at her.

"A-Are you sure?" Lavender asked.

"I'm positive," Hermione told her. "I see it!"

Lavender took a deep breath.

"When did this start happening?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I hope it ends soon because I can't take not talking to Harry."

"Maybe Professor Trelawney can help," Lavender suggested.

Hermione felt like snorting but she didn't want to hurt Lavender's feelings, especially after what happened to her bunny.

"Lavender, I'll-."

"There you are," cut in the voice of Li.

Hermione turned and glared at him.

"What do you want, Syaoran?" Lavender asked.

He gave her a smirk and this made Hermione angry.

"I don't have to talk to you," he told her.

Hermione jumped to her feet.

"She's my friend!" Hermione snapped. "So what do you want?"

"I sensed a card," he told Hermione. "But it's not here anymore."

Hermione crossed her arms and continued to glare at him. How dare he come around after she had captured a card.

"Well I'm sorry if your senses were wrong," she told him. "But there's no Clow Card around."

He bared his teeth at her and Hermione feared that he would attack her.

"Your a liar!" he told her. "And if you don't watch it I'm going to tell Dumbledore what's going on here."

Hermione's face went white and Li laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lavender hissed.

Li grinned.

"Oh I would," he told her. "I'm the only one that should have the Clow Cards and I'm not going to have some filthy Mudblood taking them away from my clan."

Hermione felt hot rage boiling through her and for some unknown reason she extended her hand. A blast of fire came right out of her hand and hit Li hard. He landed on the ground.

"Wow!" Lavender exclaimed.

Hermione was stunned.

Hermione was still shocked when she returned to the castle a few hours later. Li was avoiding her and even though Hermione was glad that he wasn't bothering her she feared that he would go to the Headmaster at any moment.

"Don't worry about him," Lavender told her.

"I know, but I do," Hermione said. "I shouldn't of let him bait me."

Lavender rolled her eyes.

"It's not your fault," she told her. "I mean, this boy is full of it."

"That I'll agree with," Hermione told her.

When the feast had ended, which turned out to be really wonderful, the Gryffindor's headed back to Gryffindor tower. However the path was blocked and Hermione sensed that something wasn't right. It was soon confirmed when Peeves told the Headmaster that Sirius Black had tried to get in. Hermione had a bad feeling that things were about to get worse.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


	29. Theories And Lupin's Absence

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Kalison Artor: Thanks for your review.

To HP.loser.freak: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter.

To Jackie Pappillion: I know it was strange for Lavender to accept it, but I think Lavender just does those things without really needing anyone to explain things. But Hermione had to.

To Cad2u: Thanks for the review and I really hope that you like this chapter.

To yellow 14: I'll explain how Hermione can shoot fire out later on in the story. Also, I'm glad that your finding it interesting.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 29: Theories And Lupin's Absence

Professor Dumbledore had the students return back to the Great Hall. They were soon joined by students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin who all looked confused. The Gryffindor's waited no time telling them what had happened. Hermione looked at Lavender, who looked scared about the thought of Sirius Black running around the castle.

"So how do you think he got in?" Lavender asked the next morning.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But I trust the Professors will be able to capture him the next time he gets into the castle."

Lavender shook at that.

Of course everyone was worried about Harry being the target of Sirius Black. It seemed that everyone knew something that Hermione was determined to find out. Professors were walking with him and Hermione noticed that Percy was watching Harry very closely. Naturally this meant that no one was even thinking about all the strange things that had happened and that meant that Hermione could go after the cards. This was proven when she received a letter from Professor Snape, telling her that Dumbledore was now more concern about Sirius trying to attack Harry then about the strange things that had happened.

"Does this mean that you can capture the cards without any worries," Lavender asked.

"I hope so," Hermione said. "But I'm not going to take any chances. Especially with the fact that Li is hanging around."

Lavender got a little upset when Hermione mentioned Li's name.

"He's worst then Malfoy!" Lavender commented. "He thinks he's so special!"

"And that's is why I've got to keep him away from the Clow Cards. I've got a bad feeling that if he gets one then it might make things difficult."

"I hope not."

"Me either," Hermione said.

As the days past the weather, which had been okay, was starting to worse. Hermione had a bad feeling that this storm wasn't normal, like it had been waiting for something like this. Lavender also had a feeling that this wasn't normal.

"Do you think it's another card?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It is," Kero said.

Hermione looked at him.

"What kind of card is it?" Hermione asked, hoping that it wasn't a hard one.

"The Thunder Card and the Storm Card," Kero answered. "The Thunder Card has the power to do exactly what it says and the Storm Card is the reason why we're having this storm."

"So its two cards in one," Lavender said.

Kero nodded. It surprised Hermione that Lavender hadn't freaked out when she had met Kero.

"So how is Hermione suppose to capture both cards?" Lavender asked.

"Don't look at me. If I had all the answers do you think I would look like this."

Hermione chose not to answer that.

"Do you think that Li will use this to capture both cards?" Hermione asked Kero.

"Could, if the little jerk thinks that he can overpower both cards," Kero said. "But, I don't think he'll be able to do so. You've got some of Clow Reed's powers and they'll answer only to you. We'll see what happens the next time it's really active."

Hermione had a bad feeling that would take place during the first Quidditch match of the season.

The day before the match the tower that Professor Trelawney had her classes in was struck by lightening. The Divination Professor screamed and ran from her tower. When Hermione heard this she knew that she would have to capture it soon before someone got hurt. Of course she had Defense Against the Dark Arts first to think about and then she could focus on the card.

Today's lesson was taught by Professor Snape. When Harry arrived Hermione got up and made her way to the front of the class. Harry asked Snape where Professor Lupin was at and Snape told him to go to his seat.

"I just want to know where he's at, that's all," Harry said.

Snape glared at him and then Hermione saw him looking at her. She shivered with fear and he turned back to Harry.

"I asked you to go to your seat," Snape snapped. "If you don't I'll take fifty points from Gryffindor."

Harry sat down at once and the lesson started.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Lavender asked when the lesson was over.

"No," Hermione answered. "I still feel the evil coming from Harry."

Lavender stared at her.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Hermione replied. "And I'm not a fan of not talking to Harry. I just can't stand the idea of being around him. Not until that thing is gone."

She shivered again.

"Lets hope that Kero has an idea on what to do."

"I hope so," Hermione said.


	30. Thunder And Storm

To Kalison Artor: I know, don't we all hate what Hermione is going through. And I like Lavender being accepting. In the books she sometimes acts like a logical girl but sometimes a little outragious, like Madison.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review. Gods, I can't believe that I've done this many chapters.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 30: Thunder And Storm

The next morning Kero still didn't have the answer to Hermione's question about how to get rid of that thing that was apart of Harry. Of course the Thunder and Storm Cards were working hard to make this a Quidditch match that no one would forget. Hermione made her way to the Quidditch Pitch with the rest of the school. She jumped when the thunder came over them and Hermione knew that she had to capture these cards before it was too late.

"I hate this," Hermione told Kero. "The entire school is here."

"I know, but there is no way that you can capture the cards without someone noticing."

Hermione hated that.

The match started and Hermione, who was in the back of the row, watched as both the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs tried to score the goals. She wiped the rain off her eyes, but the rain just came back.

"I can't take this," Hermione told Lavender. "I'm going to capture those cards."

"But, Hermione, the school might be watching," she said.

Hermione knew that she was right but the rain was so strong that no one could see anything.

"Lavender, no one can see me in this," Hermione told her.

Lavender looked around, seeing that she had a point. Hermione took her key out.

"Key that hides the power of darkness show your true form. By the Covenant I, Hermione, command the staff to...release."

There was a flash of energy and her sealing wand appeared.

"Kero, help me," Hermione said.

"Alright, you need to force Thunder into its true form," Kero told her.

At these words two things happen. One: a spell hit Hermione sending her into the pitch and two: the Thunder Card appeared, sending a shot of light at her. Hermione groaned as she tried to get up and that's when she noticed that it was Li that had sent her into the ground.

"Stay out of this, Mudblood," he snarled.

Hermione glared at him and then slowly got up.

"What are you doing, Li?" Hermione asked him. "Dumbledore will find out."

Li laughed.

"I hope he does," Li said. "Then I'll be able to capture the cards."

"I'm not going to let you capture them," Hermione told him. "And I don't care who sees me."

Li grinned at her and then a jet of scarlet light hit Li, knocking him out. Hermione was shocked but then she saw Snape and knew that he had helped her.

"We should really thank him sometime," Kero told her.

"Ya, we should," Hermione said. "Now how do I change it to its true form?"

She thought about this and then it came to her. She took out her wand and waited. Suddenly it appeared and she yelled a spell. A bolt of lightening came out and hit the light. It roared in anger and then changed into its true form. If the thunder had been bad the Thunder Card was worse. It looked like a huge cat.

"Hermione, use the Shadow Card," Kero told her.

Hermione nodded and took out the card.

"Shadow," Hermione intoned, throwing the card on the circle that had appeared. "Release and dispel."

She slammed the wand against the card and Shadow came out. It dived under the ground and then rose up and engulfed Thunder in a black ball.

"I command you to return to your power confine...THUNDER."

She slammed her wand and the shape of a card appeared. The black ball was sucked into it and soon it was sealed.

"Hermione, sign it and then go after the Storm Card."

Hermione took out her pen and quickly signed her name.

"Thunder, break up this storm," Hermione intoned. "Thunder Card, release and dispel."

She slammed her wand against the Thunder Card and it rose up into the sky. Hermione watched as the clouds broke away.

"Hermione, we need to get up to the top," Kero told her.

Hermione nodded and activated the Fly Card. She lifted up into the air and landed, to her horror, right in-front of Professor Dumbledore. He stared at her but Hermione knew that she had to capture the card.

"I command you to return to your power confine...STORM."

She slammed her wand and soon Storm joined the rest of the captured cards.

"Thanks God-."

Hermione stopped when someone screamed. Hermione turned and saw Harry falling to the ground.

"WINDY..." Hermione screamed. "Stop Harry's decent."

She slammed her wand against the Windy Card and Windy came out, wrapping around Harry, making sure that Harry got to the ground safely.

"We need to talk, Miss Granger."

Hermione groaned.


	31. Something Strange Going On

To Notaveryaffablerabbit: Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter keeps you sane.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Jackie Pappillion: I think we can all tell that Hermione's in trouble.

To HP.loser.freak: I think that Dumbledore does need to die. Lol. Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: I hope you got my message, but if you didn't here it is. I'm using the incantation from the Manga, not the show.

To Cad2u: I'll try and fit Hermione killing Dumbledore off in this story. I hope that you'll be happy with that.

To Everyone: I'm sorry about not posting this yesterday, but my cable and internet went down. I really hate that.

Also, The Storm Card is another card that wasn't part of the show or the Manga, though she captured it off screen

during one of those episodes.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 31: Something Strange Going on

"I can't believe that I was discovered," Hermione complained as she headed back inside the castle.

"Well I warned you that it might happen," Kero told her which made Hermione glare at him.

"Well thanks a lot, Kero," Hermione snapped. "Of course you don't have to remind me of that."

"So what do you think will happen?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "But I know I'm not going to like it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that I was denied the cards again," Li hissed in anger.

Everything had gone downhill the moment he arrived at Hogwarts. He also wasn't expecting the fact that a filthy Mudblood had been chosen to capture the cards. He hissed in anger, thinking about his ancestors cards where in the hands of someone that wasn't a Pureblood. He went over everything that had happened and then an idea entered his mind. He was going to prove to everyone that Granger wasn't the one suppose to weld the cards and he knew the perfect idea.

He turned and headed for the Headmaster's office.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Enter," Dumbledore called when someone knocked on his door.

The door opened and he was surprised to see Li standing there.

"Li, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk with you," Li told him.

Dumbledore looked at him.

"Well, I'm sure that you know that Granger is the one that's causing the things to disappear when they happen."

"I figured that much after she made that storm disappear," Dumbledore said.

Li nodded.

"I agree with you, sir, but I'm afraid that I can't let Granger capture anymore cards," he told him, as he pulled out a piece of parchment. "And your the one that's going to keep her from doing that."

And before Dumbledore could do anything he said a spell and Dumbledore's mind went blank.

"That's much better," Li said, grinning. "Now, I want you to capture Malfoy and then duel Granger. Once the cards see that Granger isn't the one that they should serve then they'll come to me."

Dumbledore said nothing, which was what Li liked about this spell.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think Dumbledore will let you off?" Lavender asked Hermione.

"I hope so," Hermione said. "It's not like I did anything to endanger the school."

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll have your back."

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling weakly.

She then said goodbye to Lavender and headed for the Headmaster's office.

It took her several minutes to make it to his office. When she arrived she noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there. This worried Hermione, as Dumbledore had made it a point to tell her that he wanted to talk to her. She turned and left his office. She needed to find out from Professor Snape if he knew where Dumbledore was at.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"No, I'm afraid that I haven't seen the Headmaster since the Quidditch match," Snape told her when she asked if he knew where Dumbledore was at.

Hermione frowned. This wasn't like the Headmaster at all.

"Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know but if he's gone for more then several hours then we'll have to let Minerva know."

Hermione couldn't agree more with that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Malfoy was pleased with the fact that Gryffindor had lost. Now all he had to do was watch to see what happened with Hufflepuff and then he would know if his team still had a chance of winning. He hoped so. He would just die if any other house, but his, won the Quidditch Cup.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the voice of Professor Dumbledore.

Muttering something about his father he turned to him. His face went white when he saw that there was something wasn't right with the Headmaster.

"Sir, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry about him, Malfoy," said the voice of Li.

Malfoy really stared when he saw Li standing there. What was going on here?

"What have you done to him?" Malfoy asked, his voice filled with concern.

Li grinned at him.

"Oh I've done nothing wrong with him," Li said. "In-fact, your going to prove to be the one person that shows those cards that I'm the one to have them." He turned to Dumbledore. "Stun him!"

Dumbledore raised his wand and Malfoy knew no more.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Lavender, something is wrong here," Hermione told her friend.

Lavender looked at her.

"What do you mean, something is wrong?"

"Professor Dumbledore is gone!" Hermione told her. "And I don't know where he's at!"

Lavender went pale.

"Have you asked any of the teachers?"

"I've told Professor Snape but he thinks that we should wait to tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, her voice now frantic. "But I don't want to wait."

"Then don't," Lavender advised. "Find him and see why he wasn't there."

Hermione was about to agree when Fawkes appeared in a flame of fire. He gave Hermione a letter and when she opened it, she felt like fainting.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Lavender asked her.

"Dumbledore, has challenged me to a duel," Hermione said faintly.

Lavender gasped in shock which was how Hermione felt.


	32. Hermione's New Wand

To HP.loser.freak: I agree. Dumbledore needs to die.

To yellow 14: We all know that Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard, but in this story Li has an unknown power that allows him to control the Headmaster.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review and I'll keep smiling.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 32: Hermione's New Wand

The idea of dueling the most powerful wizard in the world wasn't what Hermione expected when she accidentally opened the Clow Book. Hermione, at once, told Professor McGonagall who didn't look happy.

"What should I do?" Hermione asked her.

McGonagall thought about this.

"I think you should back down," Lavender suggested. "There is no way that you can beat him."

"Don't I know that," Hermione snapped. "It's not like I want to do this."

"Miss Granger, what happened to cause Albus to want to duel you?" McGonagall asked her.

"I don't know," Hermione answered at once. "He wanted to see me about something and when I went to his office he wasn't there."

McGonagall gave this some thought.

"Do you think he's being controlled, Professor?" Lavender asked.

This question alarmed her.

"Albus, is too powerful of a wizard to be controlled!" McGonagall protested.

"But there's a chance that he is," Lavender argued.

Hermione had to agree with that.

In the end McGonagall told her that she had to duel the Headmaster. Hermione didn't like this but she had been told that Dumbledore would hunt her down until she agreed to do it. Hermione decided that, if she won, she would take one long break. Of course she knew that she didn't have a chance of winning against him.

"I don't know what to do, Kero," Hermione told him. "I've never dueled a wizard, or witch, in my life and I have no idea what to do."

Kero thought about this and then he snapped his fingers.

"Try and communicate with Clow Reed," he suggested. "Ask him to lend you some of his powers."

Hermione stared at him.

"Kero, he's dead!" Hermione told him.

"I know that, but he lives inside the cards," Kero told her. "He might be able to help."

Hermione wasn't sure if it would work but she was willing to try something, anything to beat the Headmaster.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now take out the Libra card," Kero suggested. "Focused on that and then call out Clow Reed's name."

He watched Hermione take out the card and focus on it.

"Clow Reed, I need your help," Hermione called out. "I need your aid."

And then Kero watched as Hermione disappeared. He hoped that she would be alright.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione found herself in a large room, which only had one couch and nothing else to sit on. Looking down she noticed the seal that she used when she captured the cards. And then she felt a hand touch her shoulder and turning around she saw a man standing there. He had long black hair, a lot longer then Professor Snape's was, pale skin, oriental features, and glasses. He was wearing a long robe and had a kind smile.

"Hello, Cardcaptor," he said, continuing to smile. "I've heard your request and have granted you the right to be here."

He then walked past her and took his place on the couch.

"My name is Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards," he went on. "And you must be Hermione Granger."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, which made Clow grin.

"No need for that," he told her. "Now what's your problem."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I've been forced to duel the most powerful wizard in the world," Hermione said. "And I don't have the kind of power that I need."

Clow looked at her.

"And do you think that power is needed?" he asked her.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Dumbledore, is the most powerful wizard in the world and I don't know what I'm facing when I face him."

Clow sighed.

"Things have changed a lot since I've been alive," he told her. "Dumbledore has been controlled by my decedent, and that means that he'll use power that he has but doesn't used because of what it can do. Therefore the cards are needed, along with the magic that I shall give you. However, I must warn you, that once you gain this power it can't be returned. Therefore you must use your new abilities with wisdom and reserve."

Hermione understood.

"But what if he attacks me when I'm trying to activate a card?" she asked.

Clow smiled at her.

"The seal will keep any spells from getting to you," Clow explained.

And then Hermione was gone, with a good luck hanging in the air.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what happened?" Kero asked when Hermione had returned.

"He's going to give me his powers, all of them," Hermione told him. "And he says that I'll be okay when I used the seal. He also said that Dumbledore is being controlled by his decedent. And I've got an idea who.""

" Li," Kero said.

Hermione nodded.

"Well then if we can defeat the Headmaster then we can defeat Li."

Hermione hoped so.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The entire school had gathered for the duel between Hermione and Professor Dumbledore. Hermione wasn't sure what would happen but she hoped that with the new power that Clow had promised to give her then she would be able to defeat him. Professor Snape was there to make sure that none of them cheated, but Hermione could tell that he didn't want to be here.

"You don't have to be here, Miss Granger," Snape told her.

"I know," Hermione said. "But I know I can do this."

Snape looked at her but Hermione was determined to do this.

"Are you sure?" Snape asked. Hermione nodded and he let her go. "Wands at the ready."

Hermione took her wand out and so did Professor Dumbledore. At once she noticed that this wasn't the wand that he used. She wondered where he had gotten it from.

"Now there are no rules about what kind of spells, but none that are banned from the Ministry," Snape advised. "Are we clear about that?"

"Yes, Hermione answered.

"Fine," Dumbledore answered.

"Good, now one...two..three," Snape called out.

Dumbledore waved his wand and Hermione found herself blown across the room. She landed hard, not to far from the wall.

"God, that hurt," Hermione muttered while Li laughed. "Clow Reed, I'm in need of that power."

At her words she felt an energy flooding her. As it flowed through her she felt her nerves leaving her. She was ready.

"_Use the Wood Card_," the voice of Clow Reed said inside her head.

"Wood Card, keep Dumbledore away from me," Hermione commanded, just as another spell came at her.

Branches came out from the end of her wand and shot at Dumbledore. Hermione saw him trying to raise a shield but the Wood Card went right through it and surrounded the Headmaster. His wand dropped and Hermione took it. A strange warmth went through her and Hermione knew the wand had bounded with her. It was hers.


	33. Hunting Down Li

To Excel Go Boom: Yep, Hermione can kick some serious butt.

To yellow 14: Your feelings are right. The battles aren't over and won't be until she has them all.

To padslet: The elder wand is going to play an important part in this story. And I'm still working on a nice ending for Li. I really hate that boy.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To HP.loser.freak: I'm sorry about not having Dumbledore killed by the Wood Card, but Hermione, right now, doesn't have the heart to kill anyone. But that will change.

To everyone: I'm sorry that I misspelled the skill that Snape has. I'm still trying to find the word somewhere.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 33: Hunting Down Li

"I hope they find him and kill him," Hermione hissed when Healers finally told everyone that Dumbledore had been relived of whatever had been done to him.

Several people nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, they'll find him," Lavender told her.

"I hope so because if I find him I'll kill him," Hermione said.

Lavender looked at her friend with worry.

Later that night Hermione looked over her new wand that she had won from Dumbledore. It looked very old, from what she could tell, but she didn't know how Dumbledore had gotten a hold of it. Kero, of course, wouldn't go near it and Hermione had to place it in her robes before he would come out.

"So are you going to use that new wand that you got?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I mean, I like my old one but this one feels more natural."

"Well then use it," Ginny said. "What harm can it cause."

Hermione had no idea how wrong she was.

When Dumbledore returned from the Wizarding hospital he had absolutely no memory of what happened during the Quidditch Match. Snape told Hermione that he had modified his memory so that he wouldn't remember the Storm or Thunder Cards. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she knew that her secret was still safe. Of course he remembered what Li had done, but not what he had said. This made it hard for the Aurors to figure out what had caused Dumbledore to be cursed in the first place. And then a day later Hermione was summoned to the Headmaster's office.

"Miss Granger, I seemed to of misplaced my wand," he told her. "And Severus said that the last place that I had it was in the Great Hall. Do you know where its at?"

"Yes, I've got it," Hermione answered, showing him the wand. "I won it from you."

Hermione waited for him to start yelling at her, but he didn't. He just sighed.

"Miss Granger, your life is in grave danger," he told her.

Hermione stared at him, shocked. What did he mean?

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, voicing what she had asked in her mind.

"That wand that you've got wasn't the wand that Ollivander had given me when I went to Diagon Alley. That's the Elder Wand, the Death Stick!"

Hermione went cold at what he had just told her.

"And the only way that you can have it is if you win it from the wizard that has it," he went on. "That would have been me. That tells me that your magic is to such a level that you can not only win it from a powerful wizard but you can control it. Has it tried to mess up your spells?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Then it's safe to say that your its master," Dumbledore said. "However, be warned, there are people out there that will want it. As long as certain people believe that I still have it then you are safe."

Hermione was a little confused.

"What certain people?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore looked at her and she wondered if he was trying to figure her out.

"Very well, Miss Granger, since you hold the Elder Wand then you should know what kinds of people will want it. I believe that Lord Voldemort will come back, so does Severus, and the fact that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban leads me to believe that soon he will return. The Elder Wand might be part of his plan to take over the Wizarding World. Now that the wand is out of my hands he'll hunt down the person that does have it. Of course, since he thinks that I still have it, he'll come after me. He might even send someone to kill me."

Hermione's face went white.

"However, I feel that he won't succeed this time."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Dumbledore laughed.

"I have certain abilities that no wizard, or witch, has," Dumbledore told her. "I know that before you won the wand from me that I was going to die at the hands of an old friend. My old friend, of course, is forced and will be hunted down before dying himself at the hands of Lord Voldemort because he thinks that he won the wand from me. Now that you have it he won't know what to do and I'll live."

Hermione tried to process all this.

"I think that you should use your old wand and keep the Elder Wand safe," Dumbledore advised. "If no one knows that you have it then Voldemort won't come after you."

"Very well," Hermione said.

"Also, I want you to learn Occumacy," Dumbledore added. "Severus, is a great teacher and I'm sure that he'll be more then willing to teach you since things have changed."

Hermione was instantly excited about learning something new.

"That would be great, Professor," Hermione said. "Please let me know if he agrees."

Dumbledore grinned at her and she was let go.

The next day news came out that Li had been spotted in London. Hermione couldn't believe that they had failed to get him. She folded the newspaper, sighing. Things were a lot more complicated then before. She just hoped that it didn't get too complicated.


	34. Snape's Letter

To notwritten: Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter doesn't have a lot of mistakes.

To .ZoTz.BuNnIeS.hOnEy.o.O.: Thanks for the review and I'm really pleased that you like this story so much.

To yellow 14: Thanks for helping me out with that word. I just didn't know where to look.

To everyone else: I don't have the Internet anymore so I'm using my computer to write the chapters and then posting them here. If I made any mistakes please let me know. I'm hoping to have the Internet back up within a week.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 34:Snape's Letter

Professor Snape's letter arrived for Hermione during breakfast on Monday morning. When she got it she thought that he would turn her down but to her surprised he agreed to train her. She quickly folded the letter and put it in her robes.

"So who was that from?" Lavender asked.

"No one that concerns you," Hermione answered.

Lavender frowned but Hermione didn't care. She didn't need Lavender to know all her business.

During Divination Hermione sat with Lavender and Pavarti Patil. She hated being near Parvarti as she did strange things when Professor Trelawney was around. The only good thing that would happen today was her first lesson with Severus. This last line really shocked her. Severus, when did she call him that, she thought. She cleared her head, trying to find something else to think about.

She was very glad when the bell rang.

"So what did you think about the lesson, Hermione?" Lavender asked her as they headed for Transfiguration.

"It was okay," Hermione told her.

Of course the truth was that she hadn't written down a single note.

"Well I think that she's brilliant," Parvarti told Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Kero and Snape was brilliant! Trelawney, wasn't.

In Transfiguration Professor McGonagall gave them all something that Hermione only saw in Muggle school, a pop quiz. A lot of students didn't know what this was and they were in for a surprise when Professor McGonagall explained what it was and then told them that they needed to really take Muggle Studies.

"Your testing us on what we already know," Ron Weasley said.

McGonagall turned and gave him one of her glares.

"Yes, Weasley, I am," she said. "And you better do well on it!"

Ron fell silent, which made Hermione smirk.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, I want to know if you've found my son," Lucius said to Snape.

Snape had a free period and Lucius was using it to his advantage.

"I'm trying to find him but the spells that Dumbledore put on it, is making it hard."

Lucius didn't like this and Snape couldn't blame him.

"Severus, do you know what's like to have a child?" he asked suddenly.

Snape was taken aback by the question.

"No, I don't," he replied.

"Then you have no idea what me and Narcissa are going through," he snapped, his anger starting to show. "She can't eat, can't sleep, she worries about him. I do, even though I won't admit it."

"I'm sure that-."

"Don't start that tone with me," Lucius snapped again. "You might use it around your students but you won't use it around me. I hope that one day you have a child and then you'll know what me and my wife are going through."

Snape sighed. He hated it when his friend got emotional.

"Lucius, I'm trying," he told him.

"Well your not trying hard enough," Lucius firmly told him. "I'll be back in a few days."

And he turned and left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe that no one has found Malfoy," Ginny told Hermione when they met in the Great Hall for lunch.

Hermione stared at her, shocked.

"What!"

"They haven't found him and everyone's worried."

Hermione was worried as well. Deep down she wondered if this was the work of another Clow Card or if Dumbledore's spells were just too powerful. She hoped they found him soon. She might not like him but she didn't want him to die of starvation.

"Well I'm glad he isn't around," Ron said causing both Ginny and Hermione to shoot daggers at him. "Good riddence!"

"How can you say something like that?" Hermione asked. "He might not be nice but he deserves to live."

Ron gave Hermione a dirty look.

"I agree with Hermione," Ginny said. "I don't understand-."

"Ginny, he calls us blood traitors," Ron told her. "Or have you forgotten that."

"I have not," Ginny answered, going red. "But he deserves to live."

Ron laughed and this made Hermione even angier.

"Why don't you leave people that care about other people alone," Hermione snapped. "No one cares about your opinion."

Ron was just about to open his mouth when Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets leave Hermione alone," he told him. "After all she has a thing for Snape, and he's a worse lost cause then Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes flashed with anger while Ron and Harry laughed at her. Several more joined in and Hermione decided to leave before she used her new magic to turn them into something they would really hate.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Kero asked.

Hermione had been crying for several minutes before Kero came out.

"Harry and Ron were laughing at me," Hermione told him. "Just because I care weather a person lives or dies."

Hermione sniffled and Kero shook his head.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong with you, kid," Kero said. "Just because you care about someone living or dying doesn't mean anything is wrong with you."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I hate them, I hate them all," she snarled. "But I hope that they find Malfoy, he's been locked up for days and I'm sure that he's starving to death."

Kero thought about this.

"I think it might be the work of a card, but which one, I don't know," Kero said. "I mean, it's unlike this school not to know if someone is missing."

Hermione looked at him, her moment in the Great Hall forgotten.

"When do you think it will show itself?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know and that's what's worrying me," Kero answered. "Hopefully you can get to it before that boy dies."

Hermione hoped so.


	35. Cutting Edge

To padslet: No, it isn't the Lock Card, it's one of Dumbledore's spells.

To notwritten: I have every intention of letting Draco live.

To yellow 14: Like I told padslet it isn't a Clow Card.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 35: Cutting Edge

During the next Potions lesson Hermione focused on her lesson and not on the fact that the seat that was usually occupied by Malfoy was empty. Professor Snape looked tense this time and she wondered how much Lucius was nagging him into finding out where Dumbledore had hidden his son. When the bell rang Hermione handed in her sample and then joined the other Gryffindors heading up to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So are you okay, Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

Lavender looked at her.

"Is it because Malfoy is missing?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. Ever since Malfoy had disappeared Hermione had been having horrible nightmares about the Ministry finding a rotten corpse in some classroom that no one used. Normally she would of told Harry or Ron about them but they weren't in the mood to talk to her. Hadn't been since she had found the Clow Book.

"So where do you think he's at?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered, taking a bite of her shepherd pie. "But I hope they find him soon. I'm sure that his mother is worried sick about him."

Of course no sooner had the words left Hermione's mouth that a tall, blond, woman appeared. Everyone turned and looked at her, but she ignored them.

"Who's that?" Lavender asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny answered. "I met her three years ago. Of course she had nothing good to say about my family."

Hermione wondered why, but then she figured that it had something to do with money.

"Look, I need to go," Hermione told them. "I'll see you later."

And she was gone.

As she left she saw Harry looking at something. Hermione was determined to ignore him, not let him know that she hated the idea that they weren't talking. She walked past him and up the marble staircase. Half-way up she felt it, the presence of a Clow Card. She turned and that's when Harry charged at her, a sword in his hand.

Hermione screamed as the blade came at her face. She ducked just as it went right where she had been, sinking deep into the wall.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

He turned to her and that's when she saw that his eyes were devoid ed of emotion. Hermione gasped, shocked at what she was seeing. At once she knew that it was the work of the card.

Hermione bolted for the next set of stairs but Harry was waiting on her when she got there. He pointed the sword at her and that's when she figured out what it was that was controlling him. The sword was in his hand and causing him to do things that he would never do. She took out the key.

"Key that hides the powers of darkness, show me your true form. By the Covenant I, Hermione, command the staff to...RELEASE."

There was a huge gust of wind and her staff was in her hand.

"JUMP!" Hermione commanded.

Little wings appeared on her shoes and she leaped for the next set of stairs, Harry right behind her.

"HERMIONE!" yelled the voice of Kero.

Her little friend appeared at once and Hermione wondered, deep down, how he managed that.

"Hermione, I sensed the presence of a Clow Card!" he told her.

"I know," Hermione told him. "It looks like a sword."

"Then it's the Sword Card," Kero told her. "You need to find a way to force it from him."

Hermione jumped to another floor.

"And how do I do it, or great Guardian of the Seal of the Clow Cards?" Hermione asked him. "How do I do it without killing him?"

"I never told you to kill him," Kero said. "You need to use the Illusion Card."

Hermione pulled out the card just as Harry came at her again. She ducked and he landed a few feet away from him.

"Use it now," Kero ordered.

Hermione held the card up.

"Illusion Card, show what Harry fears the most," Hermione commanded. "Illusion Card, release and dispel."

She slammed the staff against the card and it lit up. Harry stared at it, transfixed.

"Uncle Vernon," he said.

"Now, Hermione," Kero commanded.

Hermione raced over and knocked the sword out of his hand. He fell back, his eyes closed, and Hermione grabbed him.

"Now, Hermione, seal it," Kero ordered.

"I command you to return to your power confine...SWORD CARD."

She slammed her staff and watched as the card was sealed.

"Thank God that's over," Kero told her.

"Ya, thank God," Hermione agreed.

Hermione took Harry to the hospital wing where he recovered from the effects of the Sword Card. She hated the idea that her friend had been used like this and she told Kero about how she felt.

"It was strange battling him," she said.

"Ya, but the cards will use anyone that it needs to cause as much damage as possible," Kero told her. "That's why you've got to expect the unexpected."

Hermione stared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Kero grinned at her.

"It means that nothing is as normal as you want it to be," he said. "The cards are powerful forms of magic and they hate the idea that their being captured."

"Do they know?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, they sure do," Kero answered.


	36. Another Kero Moment

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Sorry about it not being as good as the others. I hope this one will be better.

To Jackie Pappillion: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked the idea that Harry was possessed by the Sword Card.

To everyone else: I'll come back with another chapter on Monday. Keep the reviews coming.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 36: Another Kero Moment

   "So any luck with finding Li?" Lavender asked three days after Hermione had captured the Sword Card.

Hermione was shocked by this question. She hadn't heard his name for a week or so.

   "I don't know," Hermione said, getting over her shock.

Lavender gave Hermione a worried look.

   "And what about Draco?" Lavender asked.

   "I don't know," Hermione repeated. "I think that Professor McGonagall might call on the Ministry to help and find him."

   "Well I think Snape should be the only one looking for him," Ron told them, giving Hermione a dirty look. "He's a Slytherin and this is a Slytherin matter."

Hermione felt hot anger flooding her.

   "Well I think that Ministry should get involved," Lavender butted in. "I mean, he could die."

Ron laughed at that.

   "The blonde boy will be alright."

And he left.

            Hermione felt angry with Ron for the rest of the day. True, Malfoy hadn't been nice to anyone that she knew but he didn't deserve to die without any hope of being rescued. Hermione decided to see if Kero had any idea on what Clow Reed might do if something like this ever happened.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "He would use a Tracking Spell," Kero answered Hermione's question.

   "A Tracking Spell," Hermione said.

Kero nodded.

   "So how do you use a Tracking Spell?" Lavender asked.

   "Well there's just using a spell that Clow Reed created, but then you can use the Shadow Card," Kero explained. "Of course I would use the Shadow Card."

   "Alright, we'll do it tonight," Hermione said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            Night fell upon Hogwarts as Hermione raced with Lavender, Kero, and Severus to where Hermione would start the Tracking Spell. Her staff was already out and she had an idea on where to start at. A Hufflepuff went past her but she ignored him, her mind on what she had to do. Finally she found the perfect spot.

   "Shadow Card," Hermione intoned. "Find Draco Malfoy."

She slammed her staff against the Shadow Card and the figure in black appeared. It then sunk into the floor and started to race forward.

   "Follow it," Hermione told them.

And they were off.

            The Shadow Card went up one set of stairs to the next. They had to pause so that one of the staircases could come up to their floor and then they were off again. As they ran Hermione felt as though her lungs were about to burst. And then the Shadow Card stopped in-front of a blank wall.

   "Return," Hermione ordered and the Shadow Card returned. "Professor, what do you think this means?"

Severus took out his wand and touched the end of it. He muttered something that Hermione couldn't understand and then stood back.

   "There's a room here," he told her. "But I don't know how to break it."

Hermione saw Kero thinking. She wondered if he had some idea.

   "Hermione, use the Through Card," he suggested. "The card is immune from any form of magic."

Hermione nodded and took out the Through Card.

   "Through Card, let me get through this wall."

She slammed her staff and she then felt the magic going over her. She took a deep breath and walked through the wall.

            Draco was deathly thin when Hermione found him. He wasn't even looking at her, which meant that he didn't know that someone was there. Normally she would have been happy, but this wasn't a place to have such thoughts. She lifted him slowly, though she didn't know how she did it, and both of them went through the wall.

   "We need to get him to the Hospital Wing," Severus told them. "He'll die if we don't."

Hermione understood at once.

            Now that Draco was safe with Madam Pomfrey Hermione could turn her attention to pressing matters. The amount of homework that she been given was almost making finding the Clow Cards impossible. Kero didn't help matters, but she ignored him and he did the same after she wouldn't talk to him for a few hours each day. Of course Lavender wasn't as easy to ignore as Kero was.

   "So when do these cards appear?" she asked.

   "When they want to," Hermione answered. "Look, I really need to get this Muggle Studies work done."

Lavender gave her a sour expression and then left.

            The month of November continued and the weather was showing it. Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to spend another Christmas at Hogwarts but then she knew that this was where the cards were at and they would probably destroy half the school before she returned. During the next Defense Against the Dark Arts she decided to ask Professor Lupin, after class, what his plans were during the Christmas break.

   "I don't know," he answered. "I was thinking about staying at Hogwarts when the students leave."

   "Well I hope you have a Merry Christmas," Hermione said and she left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "I'm sorry that your not going home this Christmas," Ginny said when Hermione told her that she intended on signing Professor McGonagall's list.

   "I know, but at least I'll be staying here."

Ginny grinned at her.

   "So what are you going to do this break?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny's grin faded and she sighed.

   "I don't know," Ginny told Hermione. "I mean, Harry's staying here for the break but that's because his family doesn't want him. My parents want me to come home for the holidays, but I just want to be around Harry."

Hermione instantly felt bad for her.

   "Are you sure that's the right thing to do," Hermione asked her.

Ginny looked at her.

   "What do you mean?" she asked.

   "Well," Hermione said slowly. "Harry hasn't shown any interest in you and your just throwing yourself on him. I don't-."

She paused at Ginny's red face.

   "Ginny, are you-."

   "Just because you don't have a life doesn't mean that you need to bother everyone else that does," Ginny hissed. "Why don't you just go around your books since that's all that you care about?"

And Ginny stormed off.

   "Ginny, that's not what I meant," Hermione called out after her but she was gone.

   "I can't believe that she acted like that," Hermione told Lavender. "I was just keeping her from breaking her heart."

Lavender shook her head.

   "I'm sure that you meant well, but some people just set themselves up to be disappointed."

   "I know, but I just don't want her to cry."

Lavender patted Hermione on the shoulder, which helped a little.


	37. Snape's Thoughts

Chapter 36: Another Kero Moment

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Jackie Pappillion: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that your happy that Draco's alive.

To everyone: I will return on Wednesday.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 37: Snape's Thoughts

Snape sat in his quarters, a glass of his fine brandy in a glass, looking into the fire. Things had changed since Malfoy had been found. Things had gotten even more dangerous for Hogwarts. Normally he wouldn't care but this had to stop and like it, or not, Granger was the key to stopping all this madness. He took a sip of his brandy, thinking about how horrible Malfoy had looked.

He knew that the only person that could hold a person that long was Dumbledore. But he was back to normal, why hadn't his spells stopped? He figured that deep down Dumbledore liked the idea that someone was suffering. He shuttered. It reminded him of Voldemort, a man that he wished that he could find a gun and shoot his brains out.

He finished his drink and went to bed.

The next morning he had a staff meeting, where Dumbledore told everyone that no one was suppose to visit the young Malfoy. Professor McGonagall agreed, but not Snape. He hoped that Malfoy didn't remember how he had managed to get out of the room and the only way that he could be sure was by finding out what Malfoy remembered. When the meeting ended Dumbledore pulled him to the side.

"Could you tell me, again, how you found him, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

This had been the second time he had asked and Snape wondered if he was trying to catch him off his guard.

"Like I told you I was lucky," Snape answered, repeating what he had told Dumbledore in the first place.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape answered.

He felt Dumbledore probing his mind, but he managed to keep him from finding out what really happened. He then let him go.

Snape wrote a letter to Lucius, telling him that Malfoy was safe and sound. He had been told not to tell the family until Madam Pomfrey was sure that he would live. Of course he decided to send them the letter, telling them not to come around until he Flooed them. He also decided to run a little idea that had been forming in his mind.

He had been thinking about the future. Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban was the start of what he feared would be a return of the Dark Lord. He knew that Voldemort was powerful but he sensed that Granger was even more powerful then Voldemort was. She had managed to defeat Dumbledore and that was something no witch or wizard, let alone a thirteen-year-old, could do. That meant that he would have to choose between going back to Voldemort, if he returned, on Dumbledore's orders or showing loyalty to a witch that, according to people like Lucius, was below all Purebloods.

Snape felt like snorting. Voldemort was a liar! At least Granger didn't lie to serve her purposes. He decided, when the time came, he would join Granger's side and then see if Lucius wanted to join the bandwagon. He hoped that his old friend made the right choice.

"So any idea when the next card will appear?" Snape asked Hermione when he cornered her.

"I have no idea," Hermione answered. "And that's what I'm worried about. The last one was nasty and I thought for sure that it was a Clow Card that had attacked Malfoy."

Snape considered this.

"But it didn't feel right," Hermione went on. "I could sense that it wasn't a Clow Card, but Dumbledore's powers."

"Any thoughts on how Dumbledore didn't know that he had trapped Malfoy."

"No," Hermione answered. She then turned to him. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Snape was startled by the question, but he got over it and answered her.

"Miss Granger, do you know that a time will come that the Dark Lord will return and when he does he'll think that the only wizard that he has to fear is Dumbledore. Your power is growing at an alarming rate and I feel that you're going to be more powerful then the both of them. I've got a feeling that I'll have to return to the Dark Lord's side and I like to have a chance to make the right choice."

"So this is saving your skin," Hermione said.

"No, I just like to know there are options; that's all," he told her. "Does that count for something?"

"I guess," Hermione muttered. "So you'll basically serve me."

"If that's what you want?" Snape told her.

"Well, I don't," Hermione told him. "I like friends, not servants."

Snape had to grin at this.

"Then I'll be your friend," he told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Of course that gave Snape a lot to think about for the next several days. Hermione, despite being powerful, wasn't at all like the Dark Lord. She wanted friends, not servants. The Dark Lord didn't want that, just people that were sick enough to kill for him. Deep down he liked the idea that being in Hermione's presence didn't require screams and rivers of blood. He knew that none of his former Death Eaters would like that.

(A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but Snape doesn't really have a lot of thoughts in this story.)


	38. Li's Challenge

To Excel Go Boom: I like the idea of Severus smiling. He scowls a little too much. Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To everyone: I'm going to try and post tomorrow. If I can't, I'll post on Friday.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 38: Li's Challenge

Draco Malfoy was released from the Hospital Wing two weeks before the end of November. As Hermione watched him she was filled with dread that only came with the thought that he had been taken prisoner and might have problems. Normally, she didn't like him but no one deserved what he had gotten.

"So do you think that he'll know that you saved him," Lavender asked.

"I don't know," Hermione told her. "I think it's for the best if he doesn't know."

Lavender looked at her, but she turned and walked back up the stairs.

Hermione managed to forget what happened to Draco for the rest of the week. Meanwhile the Gryffindor's were hoping that Ravenclaw would beat Hufflepuff during the last match of November so that Gryffindor would have a chance to try and overtake Slytherin for the house cup. Hermione, of course, wasn't in the mood for Quidditch. She had two problems. One: a new Clow Card hadn't appeared and two: she had loads of homework to get done.

Of course both were forgotten when Harry stayed behind after their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Hermione wanted to hear what was going on but she hadn't mastered the ability to be invisible yet, a skill out of many that she had been trying to master without Dumbledore knowing. On Saturday Hermione managed to finish the last bit of homework that she had. She put her books away and left the castle.

She knew that there was a good chance that she would get caught but she didn't care. To be outside and not stuck inside was well worth being caught by Filch or one of the Prefects. Kero had decided to come along just in-case a Clow Card appeared. Hermione hoped so; she needed to worry less about a card that hadn't appeared.

"So are you staying for the winter break?" Kero asked.

"Sure, if I don't a Clow Card could appear and I won't be here," Hermione told him.

"Ya I was worried about that," Kero told her.

Hermione looked at him.

"Do you worry about the Clow Cards all the time?" she asked him.

"Sure, they were created by our Master," Kero told her. "We have to worry about them. After all we don't want the world to become to an end."

Hermione thought about this.

"What was Clow Reed like?" Hermione asked him. "I mean, was he like You-Know-Who?"

"Who?"

"Voldemort," Hermione said, shuttering.

"No, he wasn't like Voldemort," Kero said. "He had a lot of power, mind, but he never used it to harm people. He was very nice to everyone. He also didn't have supporters but he had a lot of enemies."

"Like what kind of enemies?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Like me," said a voice.

Hermione and Kero turned to see Li standing there.

"What do you want, Li?" Hermione asked.

Li smirked at her.

"You really are stupid, Granger. Of course I wouldn't expect less from a filthy Mudblood?"

Hermione felt like killing him.

"Watch your mouth, kid," Kero demanded. "Hermione is worthy of capturing the cards."

Li laughed.

"She has no idea what she's doing," Li told him. "And anyway it doesn't matter that you chose her. I will become the new Master of the Clow Cards."

"Over my dead body," Hermione hissed. "I'm determine to capture them all."

"Like hell you will," Hermione snapped. "I've got some of them."

"But not all of them," Li corrected. "And once this is all said and done, I'll have them all, including the ones that you have."

And he left.

Hermione was angry with what Li had said the next morning. How dare he think that just because he's related to Clow Reed that he had the right to tell her to move away, let him take the cards and use them for some evil purpose? That made finding the cards important and she just hoped that when the next one came Li wasn't already on-top of it.

On Monday Hermione headed for Divination (using the time turner twice for Arithmancy and Muggle Studies). When she arrived Harry and Ron were glaring at her. She was starting to get tired of this and it was starting to show. When the trap door opened she waited until Parvati Patil went up before she followed. She took her place with Harry and Ron, opening her book. The lesson turned out to be a bore, not because she hated the teacher but because she had a feeling that this was a waste of time.

When the lesson had ended she joined her other selves and then went to Transfiguration. She sat away from Harry and Ron and had just opened her book when she sensed a Clow Card. She got up just as Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Miss Granger."

"Professor, I need to go to the bathroom, like right now."

She gave McGonagall that look and she was allowed to go.

However Hermione didn't head to the bathroom, she headed to the source of the Clow Card. She didn't have Kero with her, but she knew that she could handle this one without his help. Her senses told her that the card was outside her Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She just hoped and prayed that no one came around the corner.

When she arrived at the spot she noticed a girl with what looked like a bow in her hand. Hermione stared at it and then it looked at her. Once she looked at her she acted before Hermione could even move. She pulled back the bow and shot an arrow at her. Hermione dived to avoid getting hit and it went through the wall.

"What in the world?" Hermione whispered.

She took out her key and saying the incantation, it changed into her staff.

"Let's fly," she commanded and soon she was up in the air.

The card followed her and as she zipped around corridor after corridor, she looked back. The card was still after her and she had no idea how to stop it. A window was open and Hermione went through it, the grounds appearing before her. The card appeared suddenly before her and Hermione had no choice but to land somewhere. She landed on the Astronomy tower.

"I hope I'm doing this right," she told herself, placing the staff in-front of her. "I command you to return to your power confine….CLOW CARD."

She slammed the staff down just as the card was about to shoot another arrow at her. She watched it turn into a pink mist and then go into the shape that the staff made. It was then silent. The card floated towards her and she caught it just as something shot at her. She landed on the ground hard, but managed to keep her hand on the card.

"Let me have that card," Li demanded, as Hermione took out her pen and wrote her name on the card that she saw was called Arrow.

"No!" Hermione demanded and slammed her staff against the newly captured card. "Arrow, attack Li."

The Arrow Card appeared and launched an arrow at him. Li was hit and yelling he was gone.

"Thanks," Hermione told the card as she made it return to her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Miss Granger," snapped Professor McGonagall when Hermione returned. "What happened to just going to the bathroom?"

She saw Hermione start getting nervous.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"To the bathroom," Granger answered.

Professor McGonagall crossed her arms.

"I don't think so and when I find out what you were up to then I'll come down hard on you."

Several Gryffindor's laughed.


	39. Nothing Is Really There

To Cad2u: Dumbledore will die at some point in this story, but that point isn't there yet.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Jackie Pappillion: McGonagall is on Dumbledore's side, but that might change.

To yellow 14: Li is an opponent that Hermione has never tackled before. He's smart and has things that Hermione doesn't have, things that Clow Reed left behind. However Hermione will receive something from Reed that Li doesn't have, but that will be in future chapters.

To everyone: I'll update tomorrow.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 39: Nothing Is Really There

Hermione left Transfiguration feeling as though the world should swallow her up. She hated Li for keeping her up and she hated Clow Reed because it was his cards that were endangering her chances of becoming Prefect. Of course she would have to watch her back. Professor McGonagall was going to watch her and if she caught her capturing a Clow Card she would go right off to Dumbledore.

"So that's what kept you," Lavender said when Hermione told her what had happened.

"Yes and Li was there to keep me from getting the card," Hermione said. "I don't know how much more I can take of this. I mean, McGonagall now suspects something is up because I took so long to get back."

Lavender thought about this.

"Maybe Kero has an idea how you can keep from being discovered," she suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione muttered.

"What, you were almost caught," Kero yelled.

Hermione glared at him.

"It wasn't like this was **my **fault," Hermione told him. "I sensed the card and lied to get it. Li found me and tried to get the card from me. For a moment I thought he would succeed."

Kero thought about this.

"What I don't get is why he is attacking you like this," Lavender said. "If he wanted them why didn't he show up at the beginning?"

"Because he needed to be sure that the cards had left the book," Kero told her. "Clow Reed put some powerful magic on that book so that not even Li could find it."

Hermione thought about this.

"Do you think his family sent him?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know," Kero said. "I mean, I should but I don't."

"So any idea what I should do the next time a card appears?" Hermione asked.

"Capture it quickly and hope that Li isn't waiting on you," Kero advised.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Some plan this creature had.

"Personally, I can't wait until the Sleep Card appears," Kero said.

Hermione stared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lavender asked.

Kero grinned.

"If Hermione was to capture the Sleep Card then she could use its magic to make Li fall asleep. No wizard or witch, alive, can resist the power of that card."

"Well let's hope it appears soon," Lavender told him.

Kero nodded.

The days that made up the rest of November started to go past Hermione like a passing threat. She tried to keep up with her studies but the idea that Li had tried to take a captured card away was scary. Lavender helped her out when she needed it and she was grateful. Of course she couldn't wait until it was all over and life could move on.

On the last day of November the students headed to watch Hufflepuff battle Ravenclaw. Hermione wasn't interested in going as it wasn't her house playing. She spent her time finishing her homework that was almost due and trying to figure out how to get Kero something to eat. Kero suggested the Kitchens but Hermione had no idea how to get down there.

"Use the Through Card," he suggested. "Or ask those Weasley brats how to get inside."

Hermione had no intention of asking them. They would want to know why.

"God, I can't wait until you capture the Sweet Card," Kero moaned. "Clow Reed used that all the time when I was hungry."

Hermione glared at him. She wished that she had a card to make him stop complaining.

"Well I figure out something," Hermione told him. "Now, I'm going out but I'll be back soon."

"I hope so and bring something back."

Hermione told him that she would and was gone.

"God, why can't he just shut up about his stomach," Hermione moaned. "He eats more then Ron does and that's saying something."

Hermione thought about this as she headed down the stairs. However, as she got on one of the landings to wait for the next set of stairs to take her down to the ground floor she let out a horrible scream. Instead of the row after row of floors and steps there was absolutely nothing.

"What in the world?" Hermione gasped. "What happened to the floors?"

She looked here and there but there was nothing. Fear started flooding her body, wiping out all thoughts and reasons.

"I've got to find Kero," Hermione said.

However she couldn't even make it to the next floor. The walls were disappearing and being replaced by a black void.

"Oh God, someone help me," she begged.

"_It's alright, Hermione_," said a voice that Hermione knew.

Clow Reed was with her.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked.

"_This is the work of the Nothing Card_," he told her in her mind. "_It has the power to suck things into a black void. You must capture it or the school will disappear_."

Hermione didn't like the sound of that. She took out her key.

"Key that hides the power of darkness," she intoned, a circle that had been crafted by Clow Reed appearing under her. "Show me your true form. By the Covenant I, Hermione, command the staff to…Release."

There was a blast of magical energy and the key changed into the staff. She grabbed it and posed ready.

"_Hurry, Hermione_," Clow said.

"Sword," she commanded.

She slammed the staff against the Sword Card and her staff changed into a sword. She brought it down, thinking how badly she wanted to cut it. There was a shimmer and the void started disappearing.

"I command you to return to your power confine….NOTHING!"

She slammed her staff down and soon the Nothing Card was hers. She quickly signed her name, grateful that Li hadn't shown up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You really missed a good game, Hermione," Lavender said. "It was really exciting!"

Hermione smiled at her.

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day," she told her and left it at that.

The month of November ended and December started. The Gryffindor's found out that with Ravenclaw beating Hufflepuff Gryffindor was back in the running for the House Cup. Hermione wasn't excited about this because she wasn't a fan of the game. Of course she saw them practicing from Gryffindor tower and deep down she hoped that they did win.

As the term drew closer and closer to ending Hermione wrote a letter to her parents, telling them that she wasn't coming home for the holidays. She wanted to keep a watch on Harry, but not because she had suddenly decided to be friendly with him again. The presence, which had overpowered Harry, was still there and it still made her sick. No, she was doing it because Sirius Black was out there, trying to kill Harry. She needed to make sure that he didn't manage that.

During Potions, a week after she had captured the Nothing Card, Professor Snape approached her, looking sour at her. Hermione wondered what she had done to get his attention.

"Miss Granger, I wish to see you after class," he told her.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle both snickered. Hermione ignored them.

"Very well, sir," Hermione said and went back to her potion.

When the bell rang the Gryffindor's all hurried up to leave the classroom so that they could be away from Snape. Once the last student had left, which turned out to be Malfoy who wanted to know the real reason Snape wanted to hold Hermione back (Snape took five points from Slytherin for 'noising in business') he led her down the hall.

"Do you want to know why I've called you, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

"If you want to ask me," Hermione said.

He pointed to a shelf that Hermione had never seen before, not even when she had to steal supplies from his stores.

"I can't get it open," he told her. "I've tried every spell that I know and since your suppose to capture the cards I was thinking that it might be a card."

"Okay," Hermione said firmly and took out her key. "Key that holds the powers of darkness show me your true form. By the Convent I, Hermione, command the staff to….RELEASE."

With a flash of light her staff was in her hand. She approached the shelf and tapped it with her staff. At once a shield appeared.

"Yep, it's a Clow Card," Hermione told him. "I command you to return to your power confine….CLOW CARD."

She slammed her staff against it and a shape that Hermione had never seen before appeared. It then was sucked into the card shape and was sealed.

"The Shield Card," Hermione said. "But what would it be doing here?"

Hermione looked at the Professor but he was already taking something from the shelf.

"Sir, what did you have that attracted this card?" Hermione asked.

"A memory," he muttered. "Thanks, Miss Granger, for helping me."

"Of course, sir, anytime," Hermione told him.

And she left him alone with his memory.

(A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. Two cards in one chapter. I hope you all like. Also the Nothing and Arrow Cards weren't apart of the show or the Manga. But someone said that they were captured off stage.)


	40. More Dreams Again

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for seeing that I'm not following the tv show exactly. I would like mine to be a little different. Thanks for the review.

To everyone: I'll post Monday. Keep those reviews coming.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 40: More Dreams Again

Hermione reported to Kero that she had managed to capture the Shield Card. Kero was very impressed but asked how the Shield Card had been attracted to a shelf.

"The Professor wouldn't tell me," Hermione said. "And I didn't pry."

Kero shook his head.

"I think that he has too many memories and not all of them good," Kero said. "Though, it was nice that you helped him."

Hermione grinned at the little guy and then put the book away.

That night Hermione had a strange dream. She dreamed that a figure, with white wings and hair, was busy watching her. The power that came from him was something that scared her, but it wasn't evil and that was what was important. When she opened her eyes it was daylight and to her horror she was an hour late for Transfiguration.

"Another bathroom break," Professor McGonagall asked when Hermione appeared.

"No, I overslept," Hermione told her.

McGonagall gave her a dark look but she took her seat.

When the lesson ended she headed back to Gryffindor Tower to collect her things for Herbology. She checked to make sure that Kero was alright and then hurried off. As she walked down the corridor she heard the sound of Dumbledore. She stopped when the words 'strange happenings' met her ear.

"Are you sure that she's responsible?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said. "She came in late to my class and she has never done that before."

"I'll have Severus check into it," Dumbledore told her. "Now, make sure that Miss Granger doesn't suspect that you know."

"Of course, Albus," she said.

The footsteps then got louder and Hermione hurried into an empty classroom. She listened as they went past her and then disappeared. She then hurried off to Herbology.

"What kept you?" Lavender asked when Hermione appeared.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione promised.

Lavender said nothing more.

When the lesson had ended she told her what she had overheard. Lavender was shocked that someone was once again watching her.

"But what if Snape does tell him?" Lavender said.

"He won't!" Hermione insisted. "He hasn't told him of the other times that I've captured the cards so he won't say anything this time."

Lavender didn't look convinced.

"Look, Lav, I know what I'm talking about."

"Alright, but sometimes I worry about you."

A couple days later Hermione was worried about herself. True, no one had come for her, demanding answers. She hadn't got a chance to talk to Snape since she had captured the Shield Card and she feared that he would leave before she could ask him. On another note he had changed their lessons. She was supposed to start today but he wanted to start after the holidays ended.

"I've got a lot on my mind right now," he had written.

Hermione hoped that this wasn't her fault.

The next Hogsmead visit came a day before term was to end. Hermione was looking forward to shopping for her parents as well as Harry and Ron (she had to make sure that people saw that she was still on speaking terms with them).

"I can't wait to get my family something," Ginny had said.

"What about you, Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I don't."

She left the castle with the other students and headed down to the village. It was so snowy that Hermione was sure that she would never find her way back. Of course using the Shield Card was a big temptation, but she decided against it. She arrived at the village and went to Honeydukes to get some candy for Harry. She saw Ron there, but ignored him. She got what she was looking for and then that's when she saw Harry. She stared, wondering how he had done it.

Of course when she got back home she ended up giving the candy to Kero, who thanked her.

"No problem," Hermione said. "Harry doesn't deserve it for breaking the rules again. Though I don't know how he did it."

"Did what, kid?" Kero asked before putting a huge cream in his mouth.

"Got to Hogsmead without passing the dementors," Hermione answered.

Kero swallowed hard.

"Good candy," he muttered. "Maybe he has some magical means?"

Hermione stared at him.

"His cloak, but Dumbledore said that Dementors can see through them."

"True, but he might have gotten 'other' help."

Hermione had a bad feeling that she knew who he was talking about.


	41. Even More Strange Things

To yellow 14: Dumbledore has Snape spy on Hermione because that's what he's good at. Of course Snape doesn't want Dumbledore to find out about the cards, as he said early in the story. Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To everyone: I'm going to try and post tomorrow, but if I can't I'll see you all Wednesday. Check out my other story when Potter changed to Harry. I think you'll like it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 41: Even More Strange Things

Hermione was angry with Harry the next morning. How dare Harry find another way into Hogsmead? The snow was still thick on the ground, still snowing hard. She made her way downstairs and was shocked to see that the common room was still packed with people, but they all looked like they were heading out somewhere. This was impossible. Everyone was supposed to be gone for the winter break. She grabbed her cloak and scarf and joined the students.

"I can't wait to get my family something," Ginny had said.

"What about you, Hermione?" Lavender asked.

Hermione was stunned. It was the same thing that Lavender had asked her yesterday.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but didn't you say that yesterday?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny and Lavender stared at her.

"I was thinking about it yesterday, but no, this is the first time I mentioned it."

This was weird!

She followed the group out of the castle and into Hogsmead. Hermione went for Honeydukes and sure enough a few minutes later Harry appeared. She just stared and left without buying anything. Later that night Hermione wondered what had happened. Kero was wondering what had happened since he knew that Hermione had gotten him sweets. She decided to figure it out tomorrow.

The next morning Hermione was once again surprised that the common room was filled with people all heading to Hogsmead. Once again Ginny commented about how she couldn't wait to get something for her family and Lavender asked about herself.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I don't even know about this day."

And she ran off.

Like before Harry appeared again and this time Hermione couldn't take it. She ran back to the castle to find a very confused Kero.

"What's going on here, Kero?" Hermione asked.

"It's the Time Card," Kero said. "It's messing with the natural flow of time."

Hermione stared at him.

"What will happen if the card isn't captured?" Hermione asked.

"The same day will repeat over and over again," Kero told her. "We've got to capture that card while the students are in Hogsmead."

Hermione nodded and they left.

Both Hermione and Kero hurried to the place that Kero said he knew the Time Card was at. He said that normally they would wait until nightfall but things had changed. Hermione agreed. With Dumbledore and McGonagall watching everything that she was doing they had to capture them during the day.

"Now take out your staff and let's make sure that we make no sounds," Kero advised. "We don't need it to notice us."

Hermione couldn't agree more.

A few minutes later, staff at hand, she slowly made her way up the clock tower. She used her senses to sense the card and as soon as she arrived the world froze. Hermione had no idea what had happened but she figured that this had something to do with the card.

"I can't break free," Hermione said as the world went black.

Hermione woke up the next day to find the day repeating itself. However Hermione stayed behind and they were back trying to capture the Time Card.

"What I don't understand is that I didn't make a sound," Hermione whispered.

"I know, but that's why he's tricky," Kero told her. "Time lives up to its name."

They made it to the top she took out a random card. She saw that it was the Shield Card and she wondered why it had appeared. She figured that she would find out soon enough.

The Time Card was setting on the edge of the tower ledge, an hourglass in his hands. As soon as it saw her she activated the Shield Card. At once she saw that the power of Time couldn't touch her.

"Wow, I really did it," Hermione said to Kero.

"Yep, I told you that you had it in you," Kero said. "Now let's capture that card."

Hermione nodded.

"I command you to return to your power confine….TIME."

She slammed her staff down and Time was sealed.

"Thank-."

"Well it looks like someone has another card," said the cold voice of Li.

Hermione turned to face him.

"Not you again," Hermione snapped. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

Li laughed at her.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until I've got what's mine," he told her. "So you better watch your back."

And he was gone.

"I can't believe he did that," Hermione snapped. "God, he's worse then some wizards and men that I know."

Kero shook his head.

"He just doesn't get it," he told her. "Blood means nothing in this business."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

(A/N: Well Hermione has 18 cards now. Of course her ordeal isn't over yet.)


	42. Moving Forward

To SVUdet . jfreitag: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and it will be intresting.

To pureange186: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like it.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Cad2u: I think that Li wants to drive Hermione insane. Of course he might be doing a good job of it.

To Everyone: I'm going to try and post tomorrow, but I don't know. My mother and brother like to be on it for long periods of time. If I can't tomorrow then I will post on Friday.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 42: Moving Forward

Hermione was relieved that she wouldn't have to repeat the same day over and over again. Of course Kero was upset that he didn't get the candy that Hermione had originally gotten him. However now that term had ended Hermione hoped that she didn't have anymore problems from the Clow Cards. At least until the term started again. Meanwhile Harry was busy telling Ron about a conversation that he had overheard.

"Black was their Secret Keeper, Ron," Harry said. "I can't let that go."

"I know, mate, but let the dementors take care of him," Hermione heard Ron beg.

Hermione had a feeling that Harry wouldn't listen.

Hermione kept to herself for most of the day, not wanting to get involved in anything that might set Ron or Harry off. She did her homework in her dorm and then went down to the Great Hall for lunch. As she sat at the Gryffindor table she sensed that she was being watched. She turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at her. She turned away.

"Hermione," Ginny called out.

Hermione turned just in-time to see Ginny plant herself next to her.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I just saw you setting there and decided that you could use some company."

She smiled at Hermione and Hermione was grateful.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

She smiled again and then looked over at the High Table. She frowned.

"What's wrong with McGonagall?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione said. "Like I know what people are thinking."

She said this last part with some bitterness. Ginny crossed her arms.

"Okay, what's going on here?" she asked.

Hermione wanted to answer her, but decided against it. She didn't want anyone to overhear them.

"Nothing," Hermione said.

Ginny gave her a strange look.

"Look, I'm fine," Hermione told her. "McGonagall just has issues, that's all."

"Well let's hope your right, Hermione," Ginny told her.

Hermione hoped that she was right as well.

When Hermione finished her lunch she returned to Gryffindor Tower. As soon as she said the password, and entered the Common Room, she noticed an owl waiting on her. Taking the letter she opened it at once.

Dear Hermione,

I hope that you have a wonderful holiday but please come home for the summer break.

Lots of love,

Mum and Dad

Hermione folded it, smiling.

For the next several days Hermione enjoyed the idea that she didn't have to worry about Malfoy, or anyone else that she didn't want, around her. She liked the idea that no one was talking to her or trying to ask her loads of questions. She almost dreaded the idea of school resuming. On Saturday she went to visit Hagrid. She hadn't seen him since the beginning of term due to the fact that she always went with Harry.

However Hagrid wasn't there and this made Hermione wonder if even Hagrid was no longer talking to her because she wasn't talking to Harry. Sometimes it made her angry that people considered him the poor little boy when it was _she_ that was suffering from whatever was hanging around him. Of course that meant that she had to hang out with Ginny.

Normally she wouldn't be against this but all she talked about was Harry. Hermione listened well but she wasn't really listening. She really thought that Ginny needed to go out with someone that would really notice her, not look at her as his best friends little sister.

"So what are your plans this Christmas," Remus asked Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione told him. "Maybe try and find a Clow Card so that my holiday won't be a total bore."

Remus grinned at her.

"Well I don't think that anyone can say that you lead a boring life," he told her.

Hermione sensed that he had a point.

"True, but the time between capture is boring," she stated.

Remus couldn't argue with that.

The next morning something happened that changed at least her day. Hermione had left the castle, hoping to see Hagrid, when she noticed a large hole in the ground. It looked like someone had punched a giant hole in the ground with their fist. She noticed that Fred and George were there and decided to come back. She didn't need the annoying Weasley brothers to see that she was too interested in what had happened.

"So this hole was just there," Kero said.

"Ya, that's what was strange," Hermione said. "And I don't know what it could have been to cause it."

Kero seem to really think about this.

"Hermione, do you know how many cards you have?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"You've got eighteen, Hermione," Kero said. "That means that there aren't a lot of soft cards left to battle. This means that the harder ones appear."

Hermione went pale.

"So this is one of the hard ones."

Kero nodded, but added, "Or it could be a huge giant."

Hermione hoped not.


	43. Power's Ploy

To pureangel86: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Cad2u: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review. I decided that this Kero will know more then the TV Kero did. I think it makes the story different.

To Everyone: I'll post tomorrow.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 43: Power's Ploy

Hermione was now worried about the idea that a strong card had somewhat shown itself. Hermione had no idea how she was going to battle a card that was as hard as its name. Kero advised that she use Windy, but she wasn't sure that it would work.

"You've got to try, Hermione," Kero told her. "You can't let Power get away."

Hermione knew this but it didn't make it easier.

The next morning there was silence but Kero, who was with her, told her not to let it fool her. He said that Power could appear at any time and attack. Hermione hoped not.

"Well let's look, Miss Granger," Severus insisted.

"Fine," Hermione muttered. "The sooner that we get this done the more we can return to our boring life."

Severus looked at her.

"What wrong, Miss Granger?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to answer but she knew that he would insist.

"Capturing these cards are getting to me, that's all," she told him. "I've captured eighteen cards and this will be number nineteen. I don't feel like I'm ever going to capture every last one of them. And then you add Li to the picture and I'm finding myself at my wits end."

Severus felt for her.

"So do you have a plan?"

Hermione was just about to answer when a tree came at her.

"JUMP!" Hermione yelled.

Little wings appeared and she lifted both her and Severus off the ground. Both landed a few yards away.

"Nice thinking, Miss Granger," Severus said.

Hermione blushed.

"Are you alright?" Kero asked.

"Ya were fine," Hermione said.

"Was that the Power Card?" Severus asked.

Kero nodded and then another tree fell over. Both of them dodged to get out of the way.

"What in the-."

"RUN!" Kero yelled, cutting Hermione off.

The ground started to rumble and both Hermione and Severus bolted.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS, KERO?" Hermione screamed.

"It likes competition," Kero told her. "You've got to name a challenge."

"I DON'T KNOW ANY."

"Tug of war," Severus suddenly said.

The pounding stopped and both Hermione and Severus stopped and looked. A little girl all in pink from her outfit to her hair appeared. She gave them a look that told them that she was up to no good. She then snapped her fingers and a rope appeared.

"That's Power!" Hermione said, stunned.

"Ya, but don't let her cute looks fool you," Kero warned. "She's very powerful!"

Hermione figured that he was right.

"I think she wants us to play," Hermione said.

The girl pointed at Severus and Hermione knew that she had accepted only his challenge.

"She wants you to play, Professor," Kero told him.

Severus gave them a look that told them that he didn't like this. However he took the rope.

Hermione had never seen a game like this, even though she had played tug of war countless times. Of course she also knew that Severus wouldn't win. She decided to bring this game to an end before someone got hurt and Power disappeared.

"Windy," Hermione intoned. "Form a binding chain and bind Power."

She slammed the staff down on the Windy Card.

"Windy Card, release and dispel."

The Windy Card came out of its bindings and wrapped around Power. The little girl was confused as to what was happening. Finally Hermione sealed it away, ending it once and for all. Of course Hermione was glad that it was over.

"Thanks," Severus said. "I was sure that she was going to rip my arms off."

"Don't mention it," Hermione said.

When Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower she was met by an angry Ron. At first Hermione didn't understand what she had done to get Ron angry with her, but then he spoke.

"I saw you heading back to the castle with Snape," he hissed. "What are you doing spending time with him?"

Hermione stared at him. She hoped that he hadn't seen her capture the Power Card.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Ron glared at her.

"What am I talking about, what am I talking about," he snarled. "I saw you returning back to the castle with Snape. Hermione, he is head of a house that we're trying to beat. Have you forgotten about the Quidditch Cup that Harry and the other Gryffindor's are trying to win?"

Hermione started to get angry.

"Ron, I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm not spending time with him. God, you make it sound like he's my boyfriend or something."

Ron went both red and green.

"Don't joke about something like that," he told her. "You've got no right to hang out with a teacher. It's just sick and wrong."

Hermione felt her anger rising more. How dare he tell her what to do?

"Ron, why don't you do everyone a favor and leave me alone," Hermione snapped and walked away.


	44. A Nice Chat

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and I agree with what your saying about Ron's anger.

To everyone: I'm going to try and post tomorrow, but if I can't then I'll be seeing all of you on Monday.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 44: A Nice Chat

Hermione was still angry with Ron the next morning. She couldn't believe that he thought that she and Snape were going out. Of course she was sure that Harry would believe it too, even though it wasn't true. Hermione left the castle, hoping to find out if Hagrid was back. Sure enough he was and he let her in. When she saw him she knew that something had happened.

"What's wrong, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

He didn't answer her but showed her a letter. She read it.

Dear Hagrid,

You've been informed that the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, has attacked a fellow student. Mr. Lucius Malfoy has seen to it that a hearing is held. You shall be required to bring your creature with you to London, date to be set, have a wonderful holiday.

And the names of the school governors appeared.

"Who's Buckbeak?" Hermione asked. "And who's this fellow student?"

"Malfoy and Buckbeak was a creature that I wanted to show everyone but I decided against it," Hagrid told her. "I don't know how Malfoy got hurt."

Hermione had a funny feeling that she knew exactly how it had happened.

"Want me to help you, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid's face lit up.

"Thanks, Hermione," Hagrid said. "But are you-."

"I'm your friend and that's what friends do," Hermione told him.

And she left the hut.

Hermione went to the Library to get several books about Hippogriffs. She laid them on the table and had just started reading when Ron appeared. He grinned at her, like he knew something. He approached her table.

"Having a date with Snape again?" he asked.

Hermione glared at him.

"No, I'm not," Hermione said. "Now leave me alone."

Ron returned to glare.

"I'm going to catch you with him and get him sacked," he vowed.

"Like hell you will," Hermione told him. "I wasn't with Professor Snape so you can just forget about trying to get him sacked."

Ron crossed his arms and looked at her.

"And when do you call him Professor Snape?" he asked.

"When I found out that he saved Harry," Hermione answered. "Now I've got work to do."

And she returned to her books.

Later that afternoon she headed down to Professor Snape's office. She wanted to find out how Malfoy had managed to get injured when they hadn't even studied Hippogriffs. She knocked on the door and a cold voice told her to enter. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy standing there.

"Well isn't it the filthy Mudblood," he teased.

Hermione felt her anger starting to rise.

"Lucius, this witch is more powerful then our former master," Severus told him. "I would mind if you treat her with the same respect that you gave him."

Lucius shot him a dirty look.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked her tone cold.

"I don't need to answer to you," he told her.

Hermione gave him a cold smile.

"I think I'm the one here that can make you wish that you were never born," Hermione told him.

She snapped her fingers and ropes binded him.

"You didn't have to do that," Severus told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She hated it when friends defended each other.

"He was treating me with disrespect," Hermione told him. "I won't have that."

Severus couldn't argue with that.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lucius asked.

Hermione bent down and looked at him.

"I just want to know why your son is lying about being attacked."

He tried to give me a cold look but failed.

"Answer me," Hermione demanded.

"He wrote to me and told what had happened," Lucius told her. "Now let me out of here."

Hermione snapped her fingers and the ropes came off. He stood up.

"You're lucky that you have that little trick," he said coldly. "Or I would make sure that no one finds you alive."

And he stormed off.


	45. Clow Reed's Christmas

To latinachikita: Here's your chapter. I hope you like it and thanks for reviewing.

To yellow 14: Thanks for noticing that I didn't have Buckbeak as the first lesson. I don't remember if I even mentioned what Hagrid's first lesson was. Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I'll be posting on Wednesday. Thanks and bring more reviews.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 45: A Clow Reed Christmas

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Snape asked her.

"I'm fine, just a little surprised that I was able to do that to Mr. Malfoy."

She saw that he was trying not to smile.

"So what brings you down here?" he asked his tone serious again.

"Well I was wondering how Malfoy had gotten injured when we weren't even studying hippogriffs and how he even returned. I thought he had gotten suspended or something."

Snape gave her a look that told Hermione quite plainly that she wasn't going to like the answers.

"I don't know how he had gotten hurt but Lucius pulled something and got Malfoy back in," he answered.

Hermione hated that answer. It just proved that Malfoy could do anything and he would be allowed to get away with it.

"What are you going to do, sir?" Hermione asked.

"There is nothing that I can do, Miss Granger," Snape said. "He has been allowed back in and until he does something that gets the Ministry of Magic's attention then my hands are tied."

Hermione felt sorry for him.

"So what great plan do you have to get Buckbeak released?"

"Well I was looking at the books from the Library and hopefully I can use that information to get him released," Hermione told him.

"Great plan but I must warn you that all of them are in Lucius Malfoy's pocket," Snape told her. "So be careful."

She promised that she would.

On Christmas morning Hermione woke up to some presents from her family and friends. She figured that they had owled her what her relations had gotten her because they hadn't told them that she was a witch. She opened the first one from Kero and noticed that it was a box of candy. Hermione knew that Kero couldn't leave the castle but didn't ask him where it had come from. He didn't want to ruin the little guardians' Christmas. Of course he asked her if she liked it.

"I do," Hermione said. "But I didn't get you anything."

Kero went pink.

"You don't really have to," he told her.

Hermione made a mental note to get him something when she went to Hogsmead next time.

The next one was a book from Professor Snape about Clow Reed. Hermione was very excited about reading about him and even Kero told her that it was a good book.

"It was written by someone that knew him personally," Kero told her.

Hermione got even more excited.

"Really."

Kero nodded.

"He really liked a lot of attention but he didn't show it," Kero said. "He really thought that his Clow Cards were something special. But his family didn't."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because he was going against the order of things," Kero said. "People hate it when you go against what they think things should be."

Hermione thought about Lucius and all the things he and his friends stood for. She felt bad for him.

When she had finished unwrapping the new set of robes that she got from Lavender Brown (to be used when you capture the cards) she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she did she noticed that Harry was holding a new broom. She knew that his had gotten destroyed during the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff but she thought it was strange that he had one. She decided to let it go and see what happened.

At lunch Hermione was surprised to see that Professor Lupin wasn't there. As she sat, with Professor McGonagall bringing up the rear, she figured that he must have gone home for the holidays. Of course she had a sinking sensation that something just wasn't right with him.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," said Dumbledore, starting to cut the turkey.

"Thanks, sir," Hermione said.

He beamed at her and then as he was just about to speak the doors opened and Professor Trelawney entered.

"Hello, Headmaster," she said, looking around. "I was crystal-gazing in my office and saw myself leaving and coming here. I normally wouldn't, but who am I to argue with fate."

"How wonderful," Professor McGonagall said coldly. "Set down, Sybil."

But Professor Trelawney didn't move.

"You know you're not going to die, idiot," Hermione snapped.

Everyone stared at her, but Snape was snickering. Professor Trelawney gave her a look of deep hate.

"No one asked your opinion, Mudblood," she snarled.

"Sybil Trelawney," Professor McGonagall said, shocked and alarmed. "Don't you use that word here?"

Trelawney gave McGonagall a look of loathing.

"Well I think that this girl needs to learn some manners," she said. "Of course the only thing that she cares giving manners to is a book. I bet her first husband will be a book."

She laughed at that.

"Leave Granger out of this," McGonagall snapped, getting up.

"I'll leave Granger out of this when I feel right and ready," she told her. "This girl has no respect inside my class. Laughs at what I'm saying."

"Everyone laughs at what you say," McGonagall countered.

"Ladies, ladies," begged Dumbledore. "Please let us enjoy-."

But he didn't get that far. McGonagall took the tureen of gravy and hit Trelawney square in the face. Hermione just stared at what had happened. Trelawney wiped her eyes and grabbed a plate of sausages. At once both Hermione and Snape got up and fled from the Great Hall as the two witches hit themselves with Christmas dinner much to the begging of Professor Dumbledore.

"I can't believe they did that," Hermione said.

Snape laughed and Hermione wondered what was so funny.

"Professor, I-."

"I've been waiting for them to do that for years," Snape told her, now laughing long and hard. "They h-h-hate each other."

"I wonder why," Hermione said stiffly.

"So do you wish-."

He stopped dead at the look that Hermione was giving him.

"Miss Granger is it-."

"A Clow Card, yes," Hermione said. "Let me get my things and we'll meet on the first floor."

And she ran up the stairs and was gone.

Hermione changed into her new robes and grabbed Kero and her key. As she did she noticed Harry and Ron leaving for Christmas dinner. She hoped that they got new food there before they arrived. When she entered the first floor she was glad to see Professor Snape waiting on her.

"So why the first floor?" he asked as Kero floated around.

"Because I didn't want anyone to see us," Hermione said. "So, Kero, what do you sense?"

"It's a Clow Card alright," Kero said. "But I don't know-."

He stopped dead as a flower went past Hermione. Hermione watched it fall and then another joined it.

"What's the deal with the flowers?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe someone did a charm early and-."

"It's not a charm," Kero said. "It's the Flower Card."

Of course no sooner had he said that but flowers started to fall all around them. Hermione figured that once Kero had mentioned its name it had started to really act up.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Find it and capture it, the same as before."

"Okay, we can do this," Hermione said.

"As long as no one comes up that way, then we'll be fine."

Of course as the Flowers got heavier, Hermione figured that this wouldn't be the problem.

Of course finding the Flower Card proved to be very hard. Hermione had taken out her Sealing Wand but finding her proved to be not only hard but hard to walk through. Several students complained that this was turning out to be a strange Christmas.

"So why did the Flower Card activate?" Hermione asked Kero as they flew over what was going on, Severus beside her.

"Because it's Christmas," Kero told her. "Flower likes all sorts of events and celebrations. All this fun was too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"Let's hope this doesn't turn out to be a personal nightmare for Hogwarts."

They continued to fly around, looking for it for the next several minutes, the flowers getting deeper and deeper. Finally Hermione noticed something and her senses told her that it was the Flower Card. The woman that Hermione saw, when she was in viewing range, had strange hair. Kero told her right away that was the Flower Card. Hermione landed and Severus got off.

"We need to capture her," Kero said.

Hermione raced up to her but then something strange happened, Flower grabbed her and started dancing.

"This is no time to dance, Miss Granger," Snape said.

"I know, but I can't stop," Hermione said.

"Seal her," Kero said, his face filled with emotions.

Flower smiled at her and Hermione knew it was time.

"I command you to return to your power confine….FLOWER CARD."

She slammed her staff against her and soon Flower was sealed away. The flowers stopped and Hermione knew it was over.

"Well done, kid," Kero said when Hermione had written her name on it.

"Thanks but who is going to clean this mess up?" Hermione asked.

"The students," Snape answered.


	46. Hermione's Strange Ability

To Jackie Pappillion: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and I'm laughing my socks off at what you wrote.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I'm posting on Friday, so keep those reviews coming.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 46: Hermione's Strange Ability

Hermione was glad when she put the Flower Card safely with the others. That made twenty cards out of fifty-two cards that had originally been in the deck. She replaced the book back where she kept it and took off her robes. She was glad that was over.

"So how long do you think I've got before the next one?" Hermione asked Kero.

"I hope not long," Kero answered. "The sooner all the cards are captured the quicker things can return to normal."

"I can't wait," Hermione confessed. "Not that I don't mind capturing them but things haven't been the same since I found that book."

"I know but this is what happens when people find things that there not suppose to."

The flower cleanup took most of the rest of the winter holidays. Filch was angry that such a thing happened and Trelawney was telling everyone that this must be a sign from Sirius Black. Hermione had to laugh at what she said. If only she knew the full truth. On the Friday before the holidays were to end Hermione entered the Library. With Madam Pince gone for the winter break she could look at all the books that she wanted.

She took out The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe and sat down at a table to read it. As she did she suddenly felt as though she was leaving her chair. When she looked she noticed that she was several feet off the ground. She gave a horrible scream of terror which brought no one.

_Meanwhile…_

"I see that your back, Lupin," Snape hissed when the Defense Master approached.

"And it's nice to see you to, Severus," Lupin said.

Snape sneered at him and then a sudden scream made them all look around with a start.

"What in the world?" Snape said.

Lupin listened carefully and then they heard it again.

"It sounds like, Hermione," Lupin told Snape.

They both ran for the noise.

Hermione hated her life and being on the ceiling in the Library added to that feeling. She was glad that she wasn't wearing her uniform as she didn't want people to see her underwear. The door suddenly opened and to Hermione's absolute horror both Professors Snape and Lupin arrived.

"Oh great," she hissed. "What I need the two Professors that I look up to seeing me up here."

"I don't see anyone," Snape said.

"I'm up here," Hermione called out.

Both men looked up and stared.

"Granger, how did you end up there?" Snape asked.

"How do I bloody know," Hermione hissed. "Get me down."

Both men tired and tried, but Hermione remained up there. Finally when Snape had used all the spells that he knew Hermione came down hard and landed right on Professor Snape.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Lupin asked.

"I think so," Hermione said. "Thanks goodness Professor Snape broke my fall."

Snape grunted and Hermione got off.

"What happened?" Lupin asked concern in his voice.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I was reading and then I ended up here."

Lupin looked at her as Snape got to his feet.

"How do you think it happened?" Lupin asked her.

"I don't know and that's what scares me."

Professor Lupin escorted Hermione back to Gryffindor tower. He held her hand so that she wouldn't start floating away. Hermione was pleased but worried. She knew that Ron, if he saw, might use this as a reason to try and get another teacher sacked. She hoped that Ron wasn't anywhere near them. Hermione bid Professor Lupin goodnight and entered Gryffindor tower.

The next morning Hermione was left alone while Harry and Ron went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione had a bad feeling that something was going to happen she just didn't know what it was or when it would happen. She had also been kept up late again by the same dream of the winged man watching her. She wondered why she was having these dreams and wondered if it meant that she would meet this person.

Of course with Harry and Ron gone Kero could come out from where he had been hiding. While Kero looked at the fire Hermione thought about the man. She knew that Kero might be able to tell her who he was but she decided against it. She didn't want to worry Kero so soon.

"Are you going to breakfast?" Kero asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I mean, I want to."

"You should," Kero advised. "You never know when a Clow Card will appear and you need your strength."

"Thanks," Hermione said, hoping, deep down, that she didn't see one.

Hermione left Gryffindor tower and made her way down to the Great Hall. As she walked she thought about her life last year. This time, last year, she had been worried about the Chamber of Secrets and if she would be the next person to get attacked. She sighed. Last year she had been friends with Harry and Ron and they had been trying to figure out if Malfoy was behind all the attacks. That seemed so long ago.

Suddenly something wrapped around her leg, and floated up. At first she thought that Fred or George had started a fog bomb or something, but then her senses told her that this wasn't something that Fred or George had cooked up. It was a Clow Card.

"Oh great, just what I need," Hermione muttered, taking out her key. "Oh Key that hides the power of darkness show me your true form." Clow Reed's circle appeared at once. "By the Covenant I, Hermione, command the staff to….release."

There was a huge gust of wind and her key changed into her sealing wand.

"I command you to return to your power confine….CLOW CARD!"

She slammed her staff against the rising cloud and the form of a card appeared. Hermione watched as it was sucked in and then it became solid. At once Hermione read the bottom of the card.

"The Mist Card," Hermione said. "Wow, who would of thought."

She quickly sighed her name on it and turned. She felt as though the bottom had been removed from her stomach. Ron Weasley was standing there, looking at her as though he didn't know her.


	47. Explaining To Ron

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review.

To SVUdet.jfreitag: I think it's 4 that know about Hermione's secret. Thanks for the review.

To Jackie Pappillion: Oh that's exactly what's going through her mind.

To pureangel86: In this story Ron is going to keep Hermione's secret.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I will post this Saturday. Thanks and keep the reviews coming.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 47: Explaining To Ron

"What in the world is going on here?" Ron asked.

"Um," Hermione started, sounding like a stupid Hufflepuff.

"What in the world is that?" Ron asked, pointing to her Sealing Wand.

"Nothing," Hermione lied.

Ron glared at her and Hermione hated the look that he now gave her.

"Hermione Granger that isn't anything," he told her. "I saw something happen and you seem to be the one that is stopping it."

Hermione sighed. She knew that she would be in for a long day.

When Hermione and Ron returned to the Common Room she told him everything including finding the Clow Book and the job that she had in capturing the cards. She told him that Snape believed that Dumbledore didn't need to know about them as he would try and get them for himself.

"And I can't let that happen," Hermione said. "I've already captured twenty-one cards and all I need is to capture the rest."

Ron gaped at her.

"Are you nuts, Hermione?" Ron asked. "These cards sound dangerous and they were crafted by a Slytherin. You know that you shouldn't trust anything that a Slytherin creates."

Kero got angry with him.

"My Master was a good wizard," Kero told him.

"Oh really, then why did he create evil cards," Ron counted.

"Because he could," Kero snapped. "And last time I checked no one has to answer to you, kid."

Ron looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Both of you stop," Hermione demanded. "Look, I'm required to capture them and I will. So I don't need any arguments."

This caused them to stop but Hermione saw them glaring at each other.

"Now I want you both to stop fighting," Hermione ordered. "And Ron."

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to tell Harry what I'm doing," Hermione said. "Something is attached to him and I don't want that thing to know what I'm doing."

Ron gave her a look but agreed that he would keep quiet.

The winter holidays ended and the school returned for the last half of the term. Hermione was glad that she would be back working and when the Gryffindor Captain returned Hermione overheard Harry tell him that he had gotten a Firebolt.

"Great, Harry, great," Oliver said. "Practice tomorrow, okay."

And he hurried off.

The term started the next day and for their first Care of Magical Creatures class of January Hagrid had them collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the Salamanders happy. In Divination they were working on Palmistry and Professor Trelawney didn't wait long to tell Harry that he had the shortest life-line of anyone that she had met.

Of course during Defense Against the Dark Arts Hermione thought about what was wrong with Lupin. She knew deep down that there was no way that Lupin could be a werewolf, as Dumbledore would get into a lot of trouble with the Ministry of Magic. But she then figured that it might not be fair to ask Lupin if he was. He had helped her out so much in capturing the cards that she was sure that he would be upset if she asked him such a personal question.

When the lesson had ended Hermione hurried off to drop her things off for dinner.

"Promise me to get something from the table," Kero asked.

"Yes, yes, I promise," Hermione said as she rushed out.

When she arrived at the Gryffindor table she sat down next to Ron and Ginny. Harry wasn't there and Hermione figured that he was training hard for their match against Ravenclaw. She took some food and placed it on her plate, then started eating.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked.

His question startled Ginny, who was shocked that Ron was talking to her. Hermione noticed her look.

"We made up," Hermione lied.

Ginny seem to by this as she returned to her meal.

"Nothing, just wound up," Hermione said.

"Then you need to unwound," Ron offered.

Hermione looked at him and then returned to her food.

When dinner was over Hermione hurried back to Gryffindor tower to give Kero his food. As he turned the corner he saw Li talking to Draco Malfoy. It burned Hermione up that two people that she didn't want to be in the same room were talking. Did he know that Li had caused him to end up in the hospital wing?

"I don't like it either, Li, but what can I do," Draco said. "I've tried to get Granger removed but nothing happens."

Li growled at that.

"We need to find a way of getting her removed," Li said. "And then I'll have what my mother wants me to get."

"And what's that?" Draco asked.

Li turned cold.

"None of your business, Malfoy," he snapped. "Just make sure that you do what I tell you to."

"Fine, but don't do anything if it doesn't work."

And he turned the corner and was gone.

Hermione watched Li for a few minutes and then he disappeared as well. Hermione waited there for a few minutes to make sure that Li hadn't returned and then hurried up to Gryffindor tower.

"What's wrong with you?" Kero asked when Hermione gave him his dinner.

Hermione took a deep breath and told him what she had seen.

"So he's trying to get you suspended," Kero said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I think that he knows that I have most of the cards."

Kero swallowed a cake that he had stuffed into his mouth.

"That doesn't sound like the descendents of Clow Reed," he said. "Of course a lot of things might have changed since I was out of the book."

Hermione considered this.

"So what is Mr. Potter up to today?' Kero asked.

Hermione was surprised that Kero knew.

"Don't give me that look, I sense things while your away," Kero told her.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Things," Kero said. "Look, just relax and take care of the Li brat when he comes. There is no need to show people what you can or can't do. Not just yet."

"And what happens if he does force me to show?"

Kero wiped his mouth.

"Then that's fate," he pointed out.


	48. Li's Warning

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review and I'm working on the next chapter The Dark is Coming, but I haven't been really able to get started because there is one computer and three people. But I'm hoping to have it posted tomorrow.

To yellow 14: About your review. Hermione will be a very dangerous and frightening person if Draco forced her hand. I think she would give Bellatrix nightmares, which she will.

To Everyone: I will post on Monday, despite it being Labor Day. Enjoy your holiday.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 48: Li's Warning

On the first Saturday Hermione finally told Ron what she had been doing with all those books. Ron seemed shocked that Hagrid had been called on the carpet for a lesson that he hadn't done.

"I know," Hermione said bitterly. "Trust Malfoy to try and mess things up for Hagrid and try and get him sacked."

"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"Read up and give what I've found to Hagrid," Hermione answered. "I'm hoping that things will go well for him. I would hate the Malfoy's to win."

Ron understood completely.

That afternoon Hermione and Ron were both working on trying to clear Buckbeak when Harry popped into one of the seats. Hermione shook when she saw him but he smiled at her.

"So what are you two doing?" he asked. "Or am I allowed to ask."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Hagrid is having some problems and we're helping him out," Ron answered.

Harry looked concern.

"What kind of problems?" he asked.

"Malfoy kind of problems," Ron answered and he told Harry all about what Malfoy had done.

"What!" Harry snapped, shocked.

"Yah and Malfoy is going to try and get Buckbeak killed," Ron added.

"Not if I can help it," Harry said. "So do you need me to read anything?"

Hermione handed him a book and he opened it.

"Oh god, look at what they did to this one," Ron muttered, showing Harry and Hermione the picture.

Hermione felt her stomach turn.

"I can't believe they believe Malfoy," Harry said. "He didn't even show us Hippogriffs."

"I know," Hermione said. "It just doesn't seem fair."

"I know it isn't, it's Malfoy," Ron snapped. "Oh I want to get him back for this."

Hermione had to grin at him.

"Don't worry we'll get him back one of these days," Harry vowed.

"I hope so," Ron said.

Hermione left Harry and Ron alone and headed back to her room for a long rest and a lot of thinking. She had a lot of good information that would help Hagrid win his case against the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. She just hoped that all of this was for nothing. The next morning Hermione was awaken a few hours then she really wanted to by Kero slapping her in the face.

She opened her eyes and saw Kero's face. He looked worried about something and that's when the feeling of a Clow Card being nearby hit her. She got out of bed and quickly dressed in the outfit that she had gotten from Lavender. She changed her key into the staff and then followed Kero.

"Is it outside?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's here, in the common room," Kero answered.

Hermione felt as though her heart had been taken out. If a Clow Card was in the common room anyone could show up.

"What card is it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Kero said, sounding as though he hated the idea of not knowing.

Hermione let out a sigh.

"Alright, but lets find it quick," Hermione said. "I don't want anyone showing up."

Kero nodded and they went looking for it.

As they looked Hermione kept looking for any sign that the other students were stirring. Suddenly the sound of footsteps made both Kero and Hermione stop. They knew that if Percy was the one walking then they would be in a lot of trouble. Thankfully it was only Ron that appeared.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Trying to find a Clow Card," Hermione said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm…What is that?"

He pointed to the ceiling and both Hermione and Kero looked. Hermione saw what looked like a balloon with wings. At once Kero snapped his fingers.

"That's the Float Card," he told them.

"The Float Card," Hermione said.

"Yep, that's one of the easy cards to capture," Kero told her. "Just command to return."

Hermione nodded and pointed her Sealing Staff at it.

"I command you to return to your power confine….FLOAT!"

She slammed her staff and the shape of a card appeared. She watched as it was sucked inside and soon it was solid again. Hermione quickly signed her name.

"Thank god that's over," Hermione said. "Now I'm ready to eat."

Ron shook his head as Hermione raced to change.

"I don't see how it was causing harm," Ron said later that day. "I mean, it wasn't harming you."

Hermione felt like killing him. He just didn't understand anything.

"Kero said that all the cards need to be returned," Hermione told him. "Even the cards that you think are okay."

Ron tried once again to tell her that it wasn't harming anyone, but he gave up.

"So are you going to Hogsmead again?" he asked.

"Sure," Hermione said. "I want to get Kero something."

Ron snorted and that's when an owl came towards them. It dropped a letter at Hermione's feet and she picked it up. Opening it she read the following words:

Hermione,

Give up the Clow Cards or I'll tell Dumbledore who is stopping all these things that are happening.

Li

"Ooh, I'm going to kill him," Hermione snarled.

Ron looked at her.

"Who are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Hermione showed him the note and he read it.

"But why does he want those blasted cards?" Ron asked.

"I don't think I want to know," Hermione answered.

And she didn't.


	49. Writing To Li's Mother

To AlphaSigma: Yes and here's your chapter. Thanks for the review.

ToSVUdet.jfreitag: I don't know what Li's name means, but I'll look it up for you. Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Li will tell Dumbledore that Hermione is capturing the cards and Hermione will have to take care of it. Of course this will make Hermione even madder.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I will post on Wednesday, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 49: Writing to Li's Mother

When classes started the next day everyone was talking about the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Slytherin's were glad that their Seeker was back, but Hermione had more on her mind then a stupid match. She needed to find a way to keep Li from telling the Headmaster that she was capturing the cards. Ron tried to put a few things on the table but Hermione turned them down.

"Maybe it's a good thing if he tells," Ron said.

Hermione shot daggers at him.

"What is so good about the Headmaster knowing my business?" she asked. "Professor Snape-."

"I want to know about that," Ron said, cutting her off.

Hermione looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you're spending a lot of time with Snape," Ron said. "What are you two doing?"

Hermione felt like hitting him. However she just crossed her arms and looked at him.

"And what has your mind come up with?" she asked.

Ron grinned at her.

"Well I think that you two are going out," Ron said. "Am I right?"

"No, your not," Hermione said coolly. "He is helping me with the cards, by keeping me out of trouble."

Ron looked at her as though he didn't believe her. This got Hermione angry.

"If you don't believe me then come with me when I capture one of the nasty cards," Hermione suggested. "Then you'll know that we're just friends and he's helping me out."

Ron considered this and then agreed. Deep down Hermione hoped that it wasn't a truly nasty one.

When she finished eating her breakfast she hurried off to her first classes. Hermione used the time-turner to get to her classes and tried to focus, but she couldn't. She was still worried about the warning the Li had given her and how much he could follow through. Finally she decided that she would write to his mother. She figured that he had the same last name as his mother and she knew that the owl would get to her.

So skipping class she wrote her letter and went up to the Owlery. As soon as it was gone she hurried back to Gryffindor tower.

"Where were you?" Ron asked when he returned from Charms.

Hermione looked at him.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Because Professor Flitwick wanted to know where you had gone to," Ron said.

"I wrote a letter to Li's mother," Hermione admitted. "I'm hoping that she isn't like her son and support what he's doing."

Ron stared at her and then sat down.

"Do you think she can control him?" he asked her.

Hermione sighed.

"I hope so. Anyway, I couldn't focus," Hermione admitted. "I've got this whole thing with Li to worry about."

"Do you want me to tell McGonagall that he returned?"

Hermione shook her head. She knew that if Ron told her that Li had appeared she would demand to know why he would come back after all. That would lead her to accidentally slip that she was capturing the cards and that Li wanted them.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive," Hermione answered.

Hermione didn't attend the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. She knew that Ron would tell her what had happened in all the details and that would be just as good as being in the stands. As she did her work an owl arrived and she took the letter that it had. She opened it and read:

Dear Hermione,

I'm very upset by what you've told me. Li had no right to demand the Clow Cards from you. Also he knows that by telling the Headmaster about them that he endangers them. I will be coming to England to see Li and hopefully this nightmare will end. Be careful of the cards and keep a watch out for them.

Li's Mother

"Well that's something," Kero said. "Let's hope it works."

"Me too," Hermione said.

Hermione spent the rest of the day working on the homework that she had. When she was finished she headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. As soon as she arrived she knew that something was wrong. She rushed into the Great Hall and saw no one.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered and bolted for the pitch.

When she arrived she saw that no one was there. The entire school had just vanished.

"Kero," Hermione yelled when she re-entered the dormitory.

Kero looked at her and saw her shocked expression.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The students are gone!" Hermione reported. "I don't know where they went."

Kero thought about this and then snapped his fingers.

"It's the work of the Erase Card," he said.

Hermione stared at him.

"What do you mean, the Erase Card?" Hermione said.

Kero grinned at her.

"Clow Reed created that card to make things vanish," Kero said. "I think he created it for the fun of making his mother think that he had cleaned his house. Anyway, that card is nasty. If we don't find an away to get to it and seal it then there will be no Hogwarts left."

Hermione had a bad feeling about this.

A/N: Oh not, poor Hermione. Don't worry; she'll have help in this.


	50. Help From Li's Mother

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To pureangel86: I think that Hermione has gotten nothing but nasty cards. Of course the others are even more nasty then the card that she has to face here.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and the comment.

To Cad2u: I think your suggestion of using the Erase Card to erase Draco's hair is funny. Of course with the mother Hermione had to find out what was going through Li's mind and if there was any chance that Li is acting on his own. Of course now we know that he is acting alone.

To WinterMission: I haven't stopped with this story. I just had a lot of things that happened and I haven't been able to post another chapter. I hope this makes you feel better and thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 50: Help From Li's Mother

Hermione had no idea what to do. She didn't know if she had gotten strong enough to battle the power of a card that could make someone disappear. However luck seemed to be on Hermione's side. Li's mother showed up an hour after Hermione received the letter. Li's mother looked a little like her son, but she didn't have such an evil look about her.

"There's a Clow Card here," she stated.

"I know," Hermione said. "Kero said it's the Erase Card."

Li's mother turned grave.

"Then we have to capture it," she said.

"But how?" Hermione asked, feeling frightened.

Li's mother looked at her.

"You can't let your emotions get the best of you," she told Hermione. "The Erase Card knows that you care about these people. That's why it chose to attack now. Now take your key out and turn it into your staff."

Hermione nodded and took her key out.

"Key that hides the power of darkness show me your true form," Hermione intoned, her circle appearing. "By the convent I, Hermione, command the staff to….Release."

There was a gust of wind and the key changed into a staff. She grabbed it and then waited.

"Very good, now focus your magic on finding the Erase Card," she instructed.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She felt her mind going past the castle and right to the pitch.

"Now search," Li's mother instructed.

Hermione's mind started to search and that's when she found it. It was hidden under the chair that Dumbledore used when he was watching the matches.

"Let's go, Kero," Hermione said.

She activated the Fly Card and flew at top speed. When she reached the chair she saw a small box. She opened it and mist came out.

"I command you to return to your power confine….ERASE!"

She slammed her staff down and soon the Erase card was hers.

"So what do you want to know about Li?" his mother asked.

Things had returned to normal and Hermione was enjoying a late dinner.

"Why does Li want the cards so much?" she asked.

Li's mother sipped her tea.

"I told him to go and find them," she said. "I didn't know that someone had already captured some of them."

Hermione said nothing to this.

"I'm surprised at how he's acting," Li's mother said. "I'm not going to say that I'm proud of him."

"Is there anyway to stop him?" Hermione asked.

Li's mother looked at her.

"The only way that you can stop him is if you finally become the Master of the cards," she answered. "And that will take sometime."

Hermione said nothing to that either.

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short. I just needed to put an end to that little adventure. The next one will be longer.


	51. Hermione's Gift

To Jackie Pappillion: I know the ending was evil, I was in an evil mood.

To yellow 14: Li is working on his own without his mother's permission.

To Silkylion10: Thanks for the review and this is one great crossover.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I had totally forgotten that I hadn't updated. Sorry about that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 51: Hermione's Gift

Hermione had to admit that she was sad when Li's mother left Hogwarts the next day. She had been a great help in capturing the Erase Card and now with the school back it was back to the usual for her. Of course she wasn't going to let her guard down on Li. He wanted the cards and he was determined to tell the Headmaster what was going on just to get them.

"So what exactly can the Erase Card do?" Hermione asked. "I mean, can it erase anything?"

"Yes," Kero said. "It can erase anything or anyone. You can mentally decide if you want it to be permanent or temporary."

Hermione gave this some thought.

"Hermione, your not serious about using the Erase Card, are you?" Kero asked.

Hermione turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Kero sighed.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all," Kero said. "When someone has that look that tells me that their planning on using the card. You can't really use any of those cards unless you're up against another card."

"And why not?" Hermione asked him. "I mean, I used the Wood Card to defeat Dumbledore."

"Aye, but that was different."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione demanded. "I thought that I'm supposed to be the one in-charge."

Kero snorted at that.

"You think that you can just use the cards for anything that you want?" he asked. "Those are very powerful forms of magic and you just can't toss them around like something that you learn in Charms."

Hermione went red. How dare he treat her like this?

"Kero, the next time I ask you a question I don't want any back-talk. I just asked you if the card was limited to making someone or something disappears, that's all."

Kero gave her an odd look and she decided to drop it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how are things going, Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked her Potions Professor.

"Fine," Professor Snape said. "Why do you ask, Minerva?"

"Because I'm just worried about you, that's all," she told him. "I mean, Albus is also worried about you."

"Well tell him that I'm fine," Professor Snape snapped.

Professor McGonagall gave him a hurt look and this pleased him. He liked hurting her like this.

"Well I'm sorry that I asked," she said and left the staff room.

"I wish you wouldn't act like that," Professor Lupin told him.

Professor Snape glared at him. How dare he tell him what to do!

"Is there a point to all this?" he asked. "Because I'm not seeing it and I don't think I will."

Professor Lupin sighed.

"I'm just telling you that you're not acting yourself," he said. "I mean, you've got-."

At once he knew what Lupin was talking about. He was talking about the pressure that he was under keeping Hermione's secret.

"I got the picture, Lupin," Snape said. "And once all of this is over then we can move on."

"I hope your right," Lupin said.

Professor Snape thought about what Lupin had said for the next several days. He needed to find out exactly how many cards Hermione had captured and if there was any chance of hurrying that number up. He knew that Kero would most likely tell him that he would just have to wait for the next one to appear, that the cards don't hurry up, but he didn't care about what the little stupid thing thought or said. He wanted this adventure to be over so that he could move on.

During the last Potions lesson of January he decided to demand that answer from Hermione. He had his usual fun lesson. Bullying Neville, making Potter feel below even a worm, and of course catching Hermione helping Neville out. He waited until the bell rang and demanded, in his usual cold tone, for Hermione to stay behind.

"I'll catch up with you later, Ron," he heard Hermione tell Weasley.

Weasley gave him an evil look but left.

"Miss Granger how many cards have you captured?" Snape asked once he had placed a Silencing Charm on the door.

"Twenty-three," Hermione answered, wondering why he wanted to know.

Snape sighed at that. Twenty three out of Gods knows the total.

"Is there anyway of speeding up?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I could ask Kero, but he will probably say that we just have to wait until the next one shows up."

Snape groaned. This wasn't what he wanted to hear but he had a feeling that this was what she would tell him.

"Fine," he snapped, making Hermione stare. "Just find them and get this over with."

Hermione promised and then that's when she sensed it, a dark presence, like the one that was with Harry all the time. She focused her senses on it and found it on Snape's left forearm.

"Professor I sense something from your left forearm?" Hermione told him.

Snape stared at her and Hermione knew that she was right.

"It's nothing," he told her.

Hermione looked at him, worry on her face.

"What do you mean, it's nothing?" Hermione asked.

Snape turned away from her and walked to his desk.

"I said it's nothing," he insisted. "Now leave before I throw you out."

Hermione normally would have listened, but the presence wouldn't leave her alone. She took out her key and said the incantation that enabled her staff to appear. Snape turned on her.

"What are you-?"

"I'm helping you," Hermione told him, taking out the Erase Card. "Erase Card; erase the presence that is on his arm."

She slammed her staff against the card and Snape watched as a woman appeared. Something wrapped around his left forearm and Snape could feel something being lifted from him. The woman disappeared and returned to card form. He pulled his sleeve and saw that the Dark Mark was gone and so was the binding that kept him as the Dark Lord's servant.


	52. Hermione's Glowing Day

To Jackie Pappillion: Thanks for the awesome review.

To pureangel86: I'm glad that you like what I did to Severus. Oh and he won't die like in DH because he serves Hermione as his Master.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Oh she can do that and that's what she's going to do.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

To Everyone: I will post in a couple of days. So keep those reviews coming.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 52: Hermione's Glowing Day

Hermione didn't tell Kero what she had done for Professor Snape. True he would probably find out sooner or later but that didn't matter to Hermione at that moment. What mattered was getting through her now long pile of homework. She had an essay for Snape in Indictable Poisons that was due next week, an essay in Muggle Studies, some work in Divination, and a huge Arthmancy chart. When Dean Thomas interrupted her she snarled at him.

"Sorry," he muttered and walked away.

Around midnight she finished her work and put her things away, leaving Harry and Ron to talk about their match coming up against Ravenclaw.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"She removed it, Lupin," Snape told the Professor, showing him where the mark use to be there. "I couldn't believe it."

Lupin couldn't believe it either. This meant that Hermione was even more powerful now, a lot of power, it seemed, and then Voldemort had.

"But why did she do that?" Lupin wondered aloud. "I mean, what's the point of doing it?"

"I don't know but it feels great to be free of him," Snape told him.

Lupin wasn't sure that Snape's 'friends' would think along the same lines as he did.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Dumbledore was busy working on something that needed to be handed into the Ministry when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore called.

The door opened and he was surprised to see Li standing there. He hadn't seen the boy in several months and wondered what he was doing back.

"Well look who comes back?" Dumbledore said.

Li gave him a cold smile.

"Can we have a few words?" Li asked.

"Sure," Dumbledore said, allowing him to sit down.

He sat.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked.

Li gave him another of his cold smiles.

"Well it has something to do with a little witch named Hermione Granger," Li started.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next night Hermione decided to spend sometime outside. It wasn't curfew yet and she knew that no one was after her. She sat down on the bench, allowing her Gryffindor cloak to warm her. Kero had decided not to come with her even though she had promises sweets if he did. As she watched the sky a ball of light appeared.

Hermione watched it closely and then another ball of light appeared. It seem to beckon her and so getting up, she followed it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Dumbledore was furious with the fact that Severus had lied to him. He had trusted him to report on what was causing all these problems and he was covering up for her. He watched Hermione follow the light and once she was gone he followed her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione continued following the lights, a smile forming on her face. Deep down she knew this was a Clow Card but it didn't seem like one that would hurt her. When she arrived at a clearing she noticed them coming all around her. They danced here and there and slowly she took her key out.

"Key that holds the power of darkness, show me your true form," Hermione intoned. "By the Convent I, Hermione, command the staff to….release."

Hermione watched her key change into a staff and then grabbing it, she sealed it.

"I command you to return to your power confine….Clow Card."

She slammed her staff and the shape of a card appeared. The lights went out one by one as they were drawn into the shape. Soon the card turned solid and Hermione was able to see what it was that had given her such a wonderful night.

"The Glow Card," Hermione muttered.

"Well hello, Miss Granger," said the familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione took out the Elder Wand and wheeled around.

"Obliviate," Hermione said.

Dumbledore got a glazed look and Hermione hurried and left.

When she got back to Gryffindor tower she told Kero and Lavender what had happened. Kero was upset that he had missed the chance of seeing her capture the Glow Card.

"Did it attack you?" Lavender asked.

Hermione smiled as she remembered what it had done for her.

"No, but it gave me a wonderful evening," she told her.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Kero said. "Now about Professor Dumbledore and the memories that he has?"

"Don't worry about that," Hermione told him. "I got rid of that."

Kero and Lavender looked shocked.

"You were able to do that?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Kero looked impressed but Lavender was worried.

"Let's just hope that no one finds out," Lavender told Hermione.

"I hope not either."

January ended and February started. Hermione was looking forward to the slow decline of the months before she could return home for a much needed break. Already she knew that she was going to drop Muggle Studies, since it was driving her mad. She had even talked to Kero about her decision to drop one class at the end of the term.

"I think it's a good idea," he said. "You've been so hard at work and with capturing the cards as well."

"I know," Hermione agreed. "I mean, I can't believe that I have the cards that I have and that I've gone through all of this."

Kero looked at her.

"Do you regret what happened?" he asked her.

Hermione gave this some thought. True, life had been easier before the cards had appeared but she had to admit that she would have never met Kero or helped Snape with his cursed life. She had to also admit that her life was a lot more exciting then it had been. Not that being Harry Potter's friend was boring.

"No, I don't," Hermione finally answered.


	53. Hermione's Favorite Book

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To ghosthunterjf: Thanks for the review and I hope school and jobs work out well.

To midorimouse7: Thanks for the review and this is the last time that he'll have his memory wiped.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and the gaps in his memory won't be a problem. Of course, Li does have a plan, he always does.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Silver Ice Bullet: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I will post soon but keep those reviews coming.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 53: Hermione's Favorite Book

"How are you getting to all your classes?" Ron demanded of Hermione a few days after she had captured the Glow Card.

Hermione gave him a strange look.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione asked him.

They were in the Library, which was devoid of Madam Pince.

"You heard me," Ron said. "How are you getting to all your classes?"

Hermione didn't want to get into this as she didn't want him to know about the Time Turner.

"Walking," Hermione answered and went back to her book.

Ron glared at her and then left.

When Ron had left Hermione got up to get one of her favorite books. She knew that she had given Ron a hard time but he was asking her a question that she wasn't ready to answer. She decided that when she turned her Time Turner in she would tell him the truth. She just hoped that he didn't hate her for not telling him everything.

Hermione quickly found the book that she wanted and headed back to her table. She put it down and then slipped a sweet from her bag to the pocket that had Kero waiting.

"Thanks, Hermione," Kero said.

"No problem," Hermione told him. "But make sure that Madam Pince doesn't see the pocket moving. She already thinks that I'm dating Professor Snape."

Kero didn't answer he was busy eating the candy that Hermione had given him.

"Now lets see-."

She stopped when she saw that the book had moved a little. She glared at it and then it moved again.

"Ron, is that you?" Hermione asked, thinking that Ron had cast a spell on the book just to get her upset with him.

No answer.

"Ron."

Nothing. The book moved again and Kero popped out.

"Hermione, that's a Clow Card," Kero told her.

Hermione had to groan. She had just captured a Clow Card a few days ago and now another popped up.

"Not now," Hermione said.

"Hermione, the cards know that you're capturing them," Kero told her. "I'm not surprised that it has popped up so quickly."

Hermione looked at Kero and then the book moved again.

"Give me back my book," Hermione suddenly said.

She grabbed for it but the book moved away.

"Kero, what kind of card is it?" Hermione asked as she made a fresh grab for it.

"The Move Card," Kero said. "And you need to capture it before someone walks in."

Hermione nodded and took her staff out.

"Key that holds the powers of darkness," she intoned the circle that Clow Reed created appearing. "Show me your true form. By the Convent I, Hermione, command the staff to…release."

There was a flash of light and soon Hermione had her staff.

"Catch Move," Kero demanded.

Hermione launched at it, but missed. It then disappeared and Hermione looked around.

'It's over there," Kero said, pointing to the far side of the row of books.

Hermione ran after it but it disappeared again. Kero pointed to where it had ended up and Hermione charged after it. Of course it disappeared as soon as she got near it and Hermione found herself running here and there all around the Library. She knew that she had to capture it and soon but it disappeared as soon as she got near it.

"There…has…to…be…a…way?" Hermione panted.

"Well…come…up…with…something…smart…girl," Kero panted.

Hermione thought about this for a moment and then it hit her.

"Windy," Hermione called out. "Trap, Move."

She slammed her staff and the Windy appeared. It wrapped around Move until it couldn't move at all.

"Seal it," Kero demanded.

Hermione nodded and poised her staff.

"I command you to return to your power confine….MOVE!"

She slammed her staff and soon Move was among the sealed cards.

"Thank goodness that's over," Hermione said, putting the now signed card back in the book.

"That I'll-."

He stopped as his stomach growled.

"Oh no, your hungry again," Hermione moaned, shaking her head.


	54. Strange Articles

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and Hermione is having one busy year.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To ghosthunterjf: In America isn't called Cardcaptors. Youtube has all the episodes. However not all the cards are mentioned in the storyline. Like Wave, Libra, and so forth. Arrow appears only in the first movie. I didn't realize this until I saw a complete list of all the cards and was told that she had captured some of them in the background. Thanks for the review.

To everyone: I will post soon, as I've got a lot of these chapters already written. Thanks and keep your review coming.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 54: Strange Articles

Hermione sent a letter to Professor Snape telling him that she had added two cards to the growing pile of cards that were now sealed. That made the total twenty-five cards out of fifty-three. When the owl disappeared with her note she looked at the book that had caused her to go on a wild goose chase.

"I hope I never face something like that," Hermione told Kero.

Kero laughed and Hermione wondered what was so funny.

"Oh this is nothing, kid," Kero said. "There are a lot tougher cards that will make you go around in circles."

Hermione gave him such a look that he added, "I'm sure that you'll be able to handle it."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

On Saturday Hermione got a response back from Professor Snape. Ron grabbed it before Hermione could even read it. He gave her a face and handed it back to her.

"Thanks," Hermione snapped. "I've always wanted someone to shield my mail."

Ron glared at her but Hermione ignored him.

_Miss Granger,_

_I'm pleased that our troubles will soon be over._

_Professor Snape_

"Well that sounds to the point," Hermione remarked as she put the letter away.

"I would burn it," Ron muttered.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him.

"And why would I do that?' she asked.

Ron said nothing.

"Hermione, you've got to see this," Lavender said a few moments later.

Hermione gave Ron one last look and then looked at what Lavender was showing her. It looked like an article about a boy that had been hurt. Normally Hermione wouldn't be worried but then she read the article herself.

_ John Warp, an eleven-year-old wizard that is due to start Hogwarts next year, was found beaten almost to death last night. He was found by his mother, who has no idea what attacked her son. St. Mungo can't give the Daily Prophet an answer, but said that the Ministry will be looking into this._

"What do you think happened?" she asked.

"I don't know but I doubt that it will affect us," Hermione told her.

Lavender bit her lip.

"But I promise to look into it," Hermione vowed.

"Look into what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione felt her blood freeze. How much had she heard?

"N-Nothing," Hermione stammered.

She decided to leave.

"So any idea what could have caused this boy to get hurt?" Hermione asked Kero.

Kero looked at the article.

"No, I don't think I can say that I do know," Kero said. "And I know pretty much what all the cards do."

"Well is there one card that starts fights?" Hermione asked.

"Aye, it's called the Fight Card but you're not ready for that card to appear."

Hermione glared at him. This reminded her of when Kero didn't think she was ready to face the Watery Card and she proved him wrong.

"Kero, do you think that it might be the Fight Card?" Hermione asked him.

"Might be, but don't take my word on that."

Hermione felt like killing him.

"Hay, you," said a cold voice making Hermione and Kero jump.

Hermione turned to see a Chinese girl standing there.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Where's Li at?" the girl demanded.

Hermione stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

The girl laughed at her.

"Like you don't know," she said. "I'm looking for Li and everyone says that you know where he's at."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at her.

"And if I did, what is it to you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Meiling Li," the girl told Hermione. "I'm Li's cousin and I know that you've got the Clow Cards."

Hermione gasped but Kero wasn't quieted.

"What right do you have to yell at the Cardcaptor?" Kero demanded.

Meiling laughed at him.

"I know what you are," she told him. "You're the Guardian Beast."

Hermione was shocked.

"The Cards belong to our family," Meiling told them. "And they will be returned to our family so watch your back."

And she turned and left.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Trouble," Kero answered.


	55. A Fight For Hermione's Life

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and your right about Hermione having no choice which card she has to face.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To pureangel86: Thanks for the review and I've got plans for Meiling.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 55: A Fight For Hermione's Life

When Hermione arrived for dinner in the Great Hall she noticed that Meiling was at the Slytherin table. She figured that Meiling didn't care about where she was at as long as she had people to talk to.

"Who's that?" Percy asked. "And why is she not setting at our table?"

"Don't look at me," Hermione said. "I'm glad that she isn't setting here."

Percy looked at her but got up.

"Why not, Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione promised.

Sure enough Hermione did tell her what had happened in Gryffindor tower. She was shocked that someone else wanted the cards from her just as badly as Li had. Lavender also wondered what this girl would do to get them.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But I'm having a bad feeling about the whole thing. I mean, I don't want to give them up because their mine, but it seems that something is always happening."

Lavender shook her head.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I just don't."

Later that night Hermione was back outside. Kero had sensed a Clow Card and Hermione hoped that his senses were wrong. It felt that almost all this beginning of the month she had been capturing nothing but Clow Cards. She wondered if Snape had something to do with this.

"I'm telling you, kid, I'm excited," Kero said. "Their appearing all over the place."

"Let's just hope that you're wrong," Hermione told him.

Kero laughed and then so did another person. Hermione looked up and saw Meiling standing there.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to capture that card," she told her.

"I don't think so," Hermione said and waving her hand Meiling dropped down.

"What did you do?" Lavender asked.

"Oh nothing, just made sure that she didn't bother me," Hermione said. "Now let's get this card before someone else shows up."

"Gotta kid," Kero said. "Now I want you to focus and try and find the card."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes.

Like back when she captured the Erase Card she focused her powers on finding this one. Suddenly her senses told her to open her eyes and she was glad. A girl came charging after her and she dived just in-time.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"The Fight Card," Kero said, shock in his voice. "I thought it came out later."

The Fight Card looked like an icy version of Malfoy. Of course the outfit was something that left a lot to be desired. Deep down she wondered if Clow Reed liked girls that wore hardly anything at all.

"Watch out," Kero advised.

Hermione dodged another attack from the Fight Card.

"Any idea what I should do?" Hermione asked Kero.

"Use the Power Card," Kero said. "That way you have more power then it does."

The Fight Card looked at her, waiting to see what she would do next. Hermione took out the Power Card.

"Power Card, grand your power to this wand," Hermione commanded. She slammed her staff down. "Power Card, release and dispel."

The card activated and soon she infused with the Power Cards energy. Fight came at her and she launched herself right at it. With one slam of her staff it was knocked out.

"Seal it," Kero said.

"I command you to return to your power confine….POWER!"

She slammed her staff down and Power was no longer a threat.

"Thank God that's over," Lavender said.

"Me too," agreed Hermione just as Meiling woke up.

"What- you kept me from capturing that card," she hissed in anger. "Li isn't going to like this."

"Well I don't care what he thinks," Hermione snapped. "I'm the one the Convent chose to capture the cards and I'm not going to let some second rate witch keep me from doing what I was chosen to do."

Meiling gave her a dirty look and then posed herself.

"Well I think we should fight to see who gets to capture the cards," she told Hermione. "And without the cards magic."

Hermione grinned and handed her staff and card to Lavender.

"Fine," she said. "But I'll kick your butt all the way to the castle."

Kero groaned but Lavender looked excited.

Meiling came at her, but Hermione did a round kick and Meiling was knocked out. Hermione huffed and then got the wand and card back.

"How did you do that?" Lavender asked.

"I'm a black belt and I had a little of the Power Card in me," Hermione explained.

"Wicked!" Lavender said.


	56. Ron's Anger

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and sorry about not pronouncing it right. I've been away from the martial arts world for sometime. Oh and Hermione is black belt in Kung Fu.

To padslet: Sorry about that.

To latinachikita: I thought Hermione kicking her butt was something to treasure.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 56: Ron's Anger

"Please tell me that there aren't that many hard cards left, Kero," Hermione begged when she put her book away.

"Nope, can't promise that," Kero said. "Remember you still have two elemental cards to capture."

Hermione groaned.

"Don't remind me," she said. "I'm starting to have nightmares about those."

She was talking about Fire and Earth. She knew they were very hard to capture because they were elementals. She wondered what other hard ones were still out there.

"Of course you don't have to worry about Fight anymore," Kero told her. "That card is probably the hardest next to the elementals and the two sided cards."

Hermione groaned again.

Now that the Fight Card was back in the book the world was safe for little kids about to start Hogwarts. So far the Memory Charm that she had placed on Dumbledore was holding since he hadn't called her in yet. She knew that Li was probably upset that he didn't have the cards and Meiling was probably plotting new ways to get them.

Of course the idea that no one could use the cards but her gave Hermione some breathing room. Of course she couldn't say the same about what Ron accused Hermione of. Hermione was busy doing her work, something that she relished after her battle with the Fight Card, when Ron cornered her.

"Look what your cat did," Ron snapped.

Hermione stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked him.

He pointed to several ginger hairs that looked like they belonged to her cat and some blood.

"Scabbers is gone!" he stated. "And your cat killed him."

Hermione highly doubted that.

"I can't believe that Ron thinks that my cat ate his rat," Hermione said to Neville.

"You think that's bad, I lost the passwords to Gryffindor tower," Neville said.

Hermione was shocked.

"How could you lose them?" Hermione demanded.

"Don't ask," Neville said.

Hermione had a bad feeling that this was going to come back and haunt them.

Harry, meanwhile, tried to make Ron feel better. Hermione was glad that he was doing this. Of course her hidden reason was that this meant that she didn't have to be around the presence that still hung around Harry. As soon as they were gone Hermione decided to spend sometime with Professors Snape and Lupin.

"I'm sorry but Lupin isn't here," Snape told her when she walked in.

Hermione frowned.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

Snape gave her a look.

"You should know the answer to that question," he told her.

Hermione gasped and then asked, "Why did Dumbledore hire him if he knew that Lupin was a werewolf?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"How should I know what our dear Headmaster is thinking half the time," Snape asked. "So how are things going with you?"

"I got another card captured," Hermione told him which got Snape excited. "I'm hoping soon another will appear and I can seal it away."

"Let's hope it's soon," Snape said.

"Me too," Hermione said and then frowned. "Professor, Dumbledore followed me back when I captured the Glow Card. Do you know why he would do that?"

Snape stared at her, shocked.

"No, I don't," Snape answered.

Hermione gave this some thought.

"Do you think that Li finally told him….again?" Hermione asked.

"I hope not," Snape said. "That would mean that he knew that I had lied to him."

Hermione felt a cold sensation flood her body and she shivered.

"Do you think he'll try and get you removed?"

Snape shrugged his shoulders.

"If he does then he won't have anyone to brew his potions for Lupin," Snape said. "I don't think he'll risk that."

"Let's hope not," Hermione said.


	57. Going In Circles

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To ghosthunterjf: Thanks for the review and don't we all love bad girls.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 57: Going In Circles

For the next week things returned to normal. Hermione didn't see or hear anything from the remaining cards and she was able to get things done that she had been putting off. Of course her mind kept thinking about what Snape had told her when she mentioned that Dumbledore had followed her. She knew that Snape was right about Dumbledore needing him to brew the potions but he had a feeling that Dumbledore would do anything, like Li and Meiling, for the cards.

On Wednesday Hermione was coming out of the Library when she ran right into Draco Malfoy and his two stupid friends. He glared at her and her, him.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" he asked her.

Hermione gave him a death glare.

"What are you doing here, filth," Hermione counted, and then she noticed his arms. "I see that you're not hurt anymore."

Draco laughed.

"I was never hurt, Mudblood," Draco said. "I just faked the whole thing."

"I figured that much," Hermione told him. "If you had to really play a game of Quidditch you probably would die from the shock of the actual effort."

Crabbe and Goyle looked like they wanted to kill her but Draco laughed.

"Coming up with some dry wit, I'm surprised."

He then took out his wand.

"Let's see how you look without any arms."

He raised his wand but Hermione snapped her fingers and they disappeared.

"Thank you," Hermione said to an empty corridor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You did what?" Lavender said when Hermione told her what had happened.

"I sent him to the one place that he would get into loads of trouble," Hermione said.

Lavender laughed when she told her what place that was.

"Oh Snape is going to have a cow," Lavender told her.

Hermione grinned at her.

"I'm sure he will."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What made you think that you could go into the Girls' Changing Room, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"I didn't do it," Draco told him.

Snape gave him a look that told him that he didn't believe him.

"Oh and I guess forty Slytherins just happen to make your appearance up?' Snape said.

"It was Granger that did it," Draco said.

Snape laughed and then shocked the three Slytherin boys that were standing there.

"Oh really," he said. "Granger just can make people appear in the Girls Changing Room. Give me a break."

Draco had a funny feeling that he was losing this one.

"Fifty points for sending eleven-year-olds back," Snape said, causing all three of them to be shocked. "Don't look so shocked. I'm writing home to your families and you'll all receive detention."

"But-but-."

"Silence," Snape snapped. "You knew what you were about to do was wrong and you still did it. I think that it warrants fifty points. And the fact that they were little girls. Disgusting!"

He pointed his finger to the door and they left.

The next morning Hermione got a letter from Professor Snape. She wondered what she had done to get his attention again.

_Miss Granger,_

_Good work_

_Professor Snape_

She stuffed the letter in her robes and, grinning, continued on her breakfast.

On Friday Hermione was heading back from Potions (Harry and Ron had already left) when she noticed a line on the stone floor. Hermione frowned and then followed the line. It covered most of the wall. She took out her wand and touched it. Nothing happened. Of course when she passed through it, she felt as thought she had been trapped.

She waited for a few moments to pass and seeing that nothing bad was going to happen she continued walking. However she soon found herself back where she had come from and not in the Entrance Hall. She shook her head, thinking that she had just turned around, and continued on her way. However it happened again.

"What in the world is going on here?" Hermione demanded.

A movement gave her an answer and when she opened her pocket Kero was looking at her.

"What are you doing outside Gryffindor tower?" Hermione demanded.

Kero yawned and floated out of her pocket.

"Just wanting to keep you company," he told her. "Anyway, you've captured cards without me being around and you need me."

Hermione wondered if there was a law against killing guardians.

"Okay, oh wise one," Hermione said. "Do you sense a card around here?"

Kero closed his eyes and Hermione saw him glowing a little. He then snapped his eyes open.

"Yes," he answered.

Hermione stared at him, shocked.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Don't know, but its here," Kero said.

Hermione went red and walked past him.

"Well tell me when you finally figure it out," she hissed and continued on her way.

However she ended right back with Kero.

"Okay-."

"It's the Loop Card," Kero cut in.

"The what card?" Hermione asked.

"The Loop Card," Kero answered. "It makes you return to the same spot over and over again."

Hermione stared at him.

"How do I capture it or am I going to remain stuck here forever?"

Kero laughed and Hermione felt like killing him for real. This was no time to laugh.

"Of course there's a way to capture it," he told her. "Gods, you've capture nearly half of the deck already. You can capture the Loop Card."

Hermione took out her staff and saying the incantation, the staff appeared.

"Now just command it to return to its card form," Kero instructed.

Hermione nodded and extended her staff.

"I command you to return to your power confine….LOOP!"

She slammed her staff down and the line disappeared. In its place was the Loop Card. Hermione signed it, feeling that this might be over soon. She hoped.


	58. A Malfoy Conversation

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked my chapters.

To ghosthunterjf: Laughter can appear in all places, including the Library. Thanks for the review and I hope that you like this chapter.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 58: A Malfoy Conversation

Snape wasn't pleased when Lucius arrived for a visit. The snow outside was blowing hard but it had been a good practice for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He just hoped that Quidditch was what Lucius was here to talk about.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" he asked.

"Of course, Lucius," Snape said, pretending that he cared.

He poured Lucius a glass of brandy and handed it to him. Snape sat down, holding a coke. Being a half-blood he knew what a coke was.

"So what bring you back to Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

Lucius took a long drink of his brandy.

"I was wondering if you were following that filthy Mudblood still?" he asked.

Snape looked surprised by that answer.

"Well?"

Snape grinned at him.

"She's more powerful then our former Master," Snape told him. "I have to follow who has the power."

Lucius gave him a very solemn look.

"Are you sure that your not in-love with the Mudblood?" he asked.

Snape felt his temper rise.

"Why would you ask such a question and don't you dare call her that word," he snapped.

Lucius grinned at him.

"It seems that you do care for her," he teased. "Well I didn't think after the Lily Mud-."

Snape took his wand out and pointed at Lucius.

"Don't call Harry's mother that," he snarled. "Or I'll just show you how powerful my new master is."

Lucius didn't grin and Snape was happy to see that there was some fear in his eyes. Of course that quickly disappeared.

"You won't be acting like that when the Dark Lord summons you," he told him.

Snape laughed at him.

"Oh, Lucius, didn't I tell you," Snape said, grinning like a cat. "The mark is gone!"

Lucius looked a little stunned and then got over it.

"Don't lie to me, Severus," Lucius warned. "That isn't healthy."

Snape removed his wand and pulled up his sleeve. Lucius almost dropped his brandy.

"The mark is gone!" he stated. "But, how?"

Snape gave him a wicked grin.

"It seems that the Dark Lord isn't as powerful as we thought," he told him. "And if you wish to remain on the Ministry's good books I think that you should align yourself with her."

Lucius considered this for a moment.

"We'll see," he said.


	59. Deep Sleep And Conversations

To notwritten: Thanks for the review and you'll just have to find out.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 59: Deep Sleep And Conversations

"You told him what," Hermione said when Snape told her that Lucius had been over.

"I told him the usual batch of lies," Snape said. "Of course he'll see that working for the Dark Lord isn't in his best interest."

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. She was starting to be looked at as someone that could give people the power that they wanted.

"Professor, I don't ask people to kill others," Hermione told him.

"Of course not," Snape said. "I don't want to kill, maim, or rape anyone. By following you and hopefully adding the Malfoy family to that list, then I won't have to worry. You removed my mark and therefore I don't have to return to him."

Hermione looked at him.

"It was that bad?" she asked.

Snape nodded.

"I always had to be careful around him," Snape said. "He didn't trust anyone and I don't think that he ever will."

Hermione patted him on the hand and their eyes met. For a moment she saw his pain and knew what this meant to him.

"I trust you," Hermione told him.

Snape managed a smile, a true smile.

"Thank you, Hermione," Snape said.

Hermione smiled back.

"Your welcome, Severus," Hermione whispered and Snape was sure that his heart skipped a beat.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you sure?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"I'm positive," Lucius said. "His mark is gone!"

Narcissa was way beyond shocked. She knew that the mark didn't come off until the Master was dead. If this Granger witch had the power to remove the mark then what else could she do?

"Do you think that she would protect Draco if the Dark Lord should return?" she asked.

Lucius stared at her.

"You don't mean for our son to be protected by the Mudblood, do you?' he asked.

Narcissa gave him an ugly look.

"Would you rather see him die?" she asked, tears welling up.

Lucius knew that she knew what his answer would be.

"Of course not, dear," Lucius said. "But I don't like it."

"I don't either, but I care for him," Narcissa told him.

And of course Lucius felt the same way as well.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On Monday Hermione saw Meiling talking to Draco and his friends. She turned when Hermione passed and then almost at once she fell over. Hermione wasn't shocked until one by one each student started falling down.

"What in the world?" Hermione asked.

As she said this Ron Weasley fell asleep and that's when she noticed that a small stream of dust was falling down on Ginny Weasley. She looked up to see a small fairy flying around. She aimed her dust at Hermione but she managed to get away.

"Kero, I need you," Hermione mentally called out as she said the incantation that would change her key into a staff.

A few minutes later Kero appeared.

"What's going on?" Kero asked.

"Look around," Hermione demanded.

Kero looked at all the fallen students and his face grew serious.

"It's the Sleep Card," he told her. "It has-."

But he said no more as he to fell asleep.

"Kero, wake up," Hermione demanded, but he wouldn't wake up.

At once Hermione knew that she had to capture it without Kero's help.

She ran up the corridor, hoping to capture it as it knocked students out. As she turned the corner she saw a group of Hufflepuff's fall asleep and she saw the Sleep Card.

"No, you don't," Hermione said. "I command you to return to your power confine…SLEEP!"

She slammed her staff down and soon Sleep was sealed away.

"Thank God that's over," she whispered as the Hufflepuff's started to wake up.

She quickly hid the card and ran to get Kero.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that I missed you capturing the Sleep Card," Lavender complained.

Hermione laughed at what she had said and then Lavender yawned.

"Well at least it shut that Meiling down," Kero said.

He was glad that Hermione had captured the card since it had the power to put the whole world to sleep.

"So that makes how many?" Lavender asked.

"Twenty- eight," Hermione answered. "I've got more then half the deck captured."

Lavender got excited about this.

"Oh I can't wait until you have them all," she said.

"Me either."


	60. The Songs Of Our Lives

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To ghosthunterjf: We'll see what the Malfoy's are up to and Narcissa means if Voldemort returns to power.

To yellow 14: She doesn't have feelings for him…yet. That will happen when she's older. So don't worry. Of course Snape doesn't know that he has a crush on her, he thinks that it might be just her magic.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 60: The Songs Of Our Lives

The month of February started creeping near the end and Hermione hadn't received anything for Valentines Day. She almost missed Professor Lockhart and his idea of Valentines Day. As she worked on her essay about why Muggles need to fly in an airplane she thought over what she planned on doing during the summer. She wondered if she would be allowed to visit the Weasley's during the summer since she figured that they would be going to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Sure, we're going," Ginny told her when Hermione asked.

"Great, then I'll be there," Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her.

"I thought you hated Quidditch?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione felt like rolling her eyes.

"I don't hate Quidditch, I just don't understand why people want to talk about it all the time," Hermione explained. "Anyway, I need something to think about then this term."

"Okay," Ginny said. "But don't make fun of any of the teams."

Hermione promised that she wouldn't.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You're going to the Quidditch World Cup," Kero said.

Hermione looked at him.

"Yes," she answered. "Why?"

Kero laughed and Hermione wondered what was so funny.

"Clow Reed went to the first one," he told her. "Oh we had load of fun."

Hermione was intrigued.

"Really," she said.

"Sure," Kero responded. "It was me, Reed, and Yue."

That name again.

"Who is Yue, Kero?" Hermione asked.

Kero's face turned solemn

"Someone that you'll meet soon enough."

And he left it at that, which still made Hermione wonder.

The last Saturday of the month Hermione decided to leave the castle and go and watch the Gryffindor team practice. She was partly doing this to show support of her house but to make sure that nothing horrible had happened to any of the players. She wasn't a fan of the game but she didn't trust the Slytherin's as far as she could throw them.

She knew that they were hoping that something would happen to the Gryffindor team and they wouldn't be able to play. When she arrived she sat down and watched the team practice. She also saw that the Slytherin's were there, all looking at her as though she was the enemy.

"So what are you doing here, Granger?" Meiling asked.

Hermione jumped a foot into the air when she hard her speak.

"Nothing," she managed to say.

Meiling laughed.

"Oh really, that's rich," she commented. "Well I'm here to make sure that you don't capture another card."

Hermione shot daggers at her.

"I'm not here to capture a card; I'm here for the house."

"Oh really," Meiling said.

Hermione went red. How dare she treat her like she had done something wrong?

"Yes," Hermione snapped. "Now let me do just that."

And she turned her attention back to the Gryffindor team.

Of course Meiling did leave and by the time the practice was over all Hermione wanted to do was get back inside and get warm. As she headed back to the castle she heard something that sounded so beautiful. It looked like it was coming from the Astronomy tower. Hermione entered the Entrance Hall and made her way up to the Astronomy Tower.

As she walked she wondered if Meiling had sensed a card around and if she was already there to make sure that Hermione didn't capture it. However when she arrived she was shocked that no one was there. She looked here and there, but didn't see anyone. Of course when she looked up she saw a woman dressed in a blue dress, singing at the top of her lungs. It was a wonderful song and she wanted to learn it.

Of course her senses told her that this was a Clow Card. She took out her key and saying the incantation the staff appeared.

"I command you to return to your power confine…Clow Card."

She slammed her staff down and soon the woman was gone. Once the card appeared she saw what kind it was.

"The Song Card," she said, smiling. "Well thanks for letting me hear your voice."

She wrote her name and then returned to Gryffindor tower.


	61. A Horrible Nightmare

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review. You keep me smiling.

To yellow 14: The voice the Song was mimicking will remain a mystery. Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 61: A Horrible Nightmare

The month of March started and the bitter winds and snow continued. Hermione spent her next Divination lesson glaring at Professor Trelawney as she talked about how short Harry's lifeline was. When the class had ended Hermione stuffed herself as far from Harry and Ron as she could. She knew that Ron was still angry with her because of her cat.

Later that night Hermione was alone, going through her Charms homework, her eyes drooping from sleepiness. She wanted to go to bed badly but she knew that she had to do this homework. However soon she found herself falling into a deep sleep. She dreamed that she was on a roof, the city spread like eagle wings. The cards were floating all around her, Kero at her side.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and Hermione felt herself losing her balance. Hermione screamed as she fell forward, the ground appearing and then coming at her. The last thing that she remembered before the ground was right at her was Kero's voice.

"If you had only caught them all."

Hermione screamed as she woke up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What the hell was this all about?" Ron asked her.

Lavender had gotten some hot chocolate from the kitchens and had given it to her. Lavender glared at him.

"Why should you care about what happened to her," Lavender snapped. "You've been nasty to her all term."

"I have not," Ron said, defending himself. "I've-."

"Been nasty," Lavender finished.

He gaped at her.

"That's enough," Hermione snapped, making several people jump. "I had a horrible nightmare, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Lavender asked, looking at her with sympathy.

Hermione paused.

"Yes, I'm sure," Hermione lied.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you dreamed that you hadn't captured them all," Kero said when Hermione told him the next morning.

The dormitory was empty, as everyone had gone to breakfast, and Hermione had just finished telling him what had happened.

"Yes and it was horrible," Hermione told him. "I mean, I've got little over half the deck sealed and this dream happened. I need to capture them all."

"And you will," Kero said. "Look, this dream was probably from your own imagination. You're worried that you won't capture them all and this dream is the product of that worry."

Hermione gave him a strange look.

"Thanks for the advice," she said. "But I don't feel that this dream was part of my worry. I feel like it's a warning."

"A warning of what?"

"That I might be too late," Hermione answered, fear clutching at her.

Of course the day didn't let Hermione think anymore of the dream or what she was fearful of. Harry and Ron ignored her during Charms and that was fine with her. During Defense Against the Dark Arts she overheard Harry talking to Ron about his lessons with Lupin.

"It's hard," Harry told Ron.

"I guess it would be," Ron said. "I mean, not a lot of fully grown wizards can do it."

"True, but I thought that a Patronius would charge, at least that's what I told Lupin. He said that it would but he said that if the Dementors should attack at the next match that I would, at least, be able to get to the ground."

"They would have to be mental to come back on the grounds. Dumbledore would lose it."

"True," Harry agreed.

When the lesson had ended Hermione hurried off to her dinner. She sat next to Lavender and talked about the coming summer holidays.

"I was thinking about going to the Quidditch World Cup," Lavender said. "What about you?"

"I was thinking about going as well," Hermione said. "But I'm afraid that I won't be invited with how much a jerk Ron is being."

"And you can't forget Harry," Lavender added.

Hermione nodded.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?" Hermione asked Severus.

Severus was busy eating a large sandwich and didn't answer her question right away. He swallowed and then spoke.

"No," he answered. "Lucius Malfoy is going and I have no intention of sharing space with him."

Hermione had a feeling that this had something to do with his disrespect of her.

"I guess you would probably hit him," Hermione reasoned.

Severus snorted, but nodded.

"And that wouldn't be good for my health."

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, I would protect you," Hermione told him.

"I bet you would," Severus answered and took another bite of sandwich.


	62. Little Things

To latinachikita: Actually Hermione isn't really hitting on Severus, as she doesn't know how. Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and Severus would win against Lucius.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 62: Little Things

For the next week Hermione managed to finish all her homework and even get a treat for Kero because he was behaving himself. Meiling was acting like her usual jerk, even making an off-hand comment in Potions about the 'card.' Hermione wanted to hit her, but didn't dare. Severus might act like her friend in privet but he would still take points off of her because she was in Gryffindor. Of course he would also take points off of Meiling because he didn't like her, which was true. When the bell rang she hurried away before Harry or Ron could stop her.

"No cards yet," Hermione said.

"Trust me, they'll come," Kero told her.

Hermione looked at him.

"And what makes you so confident?" Hermione asked.

Kero shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a gut feeling," he told her.

"Well your gut feeling is in my notes," she remarked.

On Saturday Hermione spent her time looking over her star chart. She had decided to use the Library but checked to make sure that Madam Pince wasn't lurking around. Once she knew that it was free of the Library Monster she settled with her books and got started.

"Now this star can't be correct," Hermione muttered, checking over her work and horrified that she had made a mistake.

She reached for her ink and quill and felt something being sprinkled on her. To her horror she felt herself shrinking. She screamed as her world turned larger and larger until it had stopped. Hermione couldn't believe that she had been shrunk. She looked up to see something really small floating around and Hermione knew that it was a Clow Card.

"Now what do I do?" Hermione wondered aloud.

She knew that one thing that she couldn't do was panic. She needed Kero and she needed him now. She took out her key and changed it into a staff.

"Fly," she cried out, slamming the now small card.

Wings grew out of the end of her staff and she climbed on. Next stop: Kero.

Hermione flew down the corridor and up the stairs. She almost had several near misses as the stairs moved to let the students pass. She hoped against hope that no one would look up and try and kill her, thinking that she was some form of bug. Finally she made it back to Gryffindor tower and as Dean Thomas entered the common room she flew in.

"So where's Hermione at?" Lavender asked Ginny.

"I don't know," Ginny answered. "It's not like she's talking to me anymore."

Hermione saw Lavender look worried and Hermione hoped that she could return to normal before Lavender started a grand wide search.

"Well I'm going to the dormitory," Lavender told her.

"Why?"

"Because I want to," Lavender answered.

She turned and Hermione followed her.

Once inside the dorm Hermione quickly found Kero, dozing. Hermione landed and her wings disappeared. She shook Kero awake who nearly jumped when he saw how small Hermione was.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" he asked.

"A Clow Card," Hermione answered.

She saw him thinking about what she had said.

"It has to be the Little Card," he said. "No other card could shrink someone."

"Okay, so how do I capture it since I'm small?" Hermione asked him.

"The same way you would do any card," Kero answered. "Of course we have to hurry. The longer you remain small the longer it will take to reverse it."

"Great," Hermione muttered and then climbed on Kero's back.

"Kero, are you here?" Lavender suddenly asked.

Kero floated up and Lavender went over to him.

"I can't find-Hermione, is that you?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "The Little Card shrunk me."

Lavender's eyes widened.

"We need to get out of here without the others noticing," Kero told her.

"Leave that up to me," Lavender told him.

She then grabbed him and placed him in her robe pocket.

"Now don't move or make a sound," Lavender told them and she left the room.

Life inside Lavender Brown's pocket wasn't fun. She had so much stuff crammed that Hermione thought she would die from lack of air. She made a mental note to tell her to clean her pockets out.

"So where did you see it?" Lavender asked.

"In the Library," Hermione answered.

Lavender rolled her eyes, which Hermione didn't see.

They entered the Library and Hermione directed her where she had been sitting. Lavender took Kero out and he inspected the area.

"There's been a Clow Card here," he told them.

"Guys, I think that it's still here….Look."

She pointed upwards and both Hermione and Kero saw it.

"That's the Little Card," Kero said. "We've got to capture it."

"But how are you going to?" Lavender asked.

"Leave that up to me and the Cardcaptor," Kero told her and they were off.

The Little Card wasn't like the other cards that Hermione had faced so far. It jumped from one shelf to the other. Hermione knew that she had to keep it from leaving the Library. She didn't want to think about what would happen if it left.

"Kero, how do I return to normal?" Hermione asked him.

"You need to come in contact with it again," Kero told her. "And I'm afraid to tell you that you won't be able to use magic that well."

"Why?" Hermione asked, staring at him.

"Little has the ability to limit your magic," Kero told her.

"Oh great, just what I need to hear."

Kero pushed with all his strength to get past Little. Finally Hermione jumped down and landed right on Little. She grew at once and soon she was back to normal height.

"Capture it, Hermione," Kero commanded.

Hermione put her staff in-front of it.

"I command you to return to your power confine…LITTLE!"

She slammed her staff and the shape of a card appeared. She watched as Little was sucked inside and then was gone. Hermione took out her pen and wrote her name.

"Thank God, that's over," Hermione said.

"True, but how are you going to get back down," he teased.

Hermione looked down from where she was.

"Oh great," she muttered. "Just Great!"


	63. Hermione In Trouble

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: According to the on-line encyclopedia a person that is touched by the Little Card can only be turned back to normal by touching the Little Card again. I was basing Hermione's return to normal size by what I had read. Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 63: Hermione In Trouble

"Another card locked away," Hermione said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I knew you could do it," Kero said, patting her on the back. "Though seeing you small was funny."

Hermione felt the sudden desire to hit him.

"Kero, I'm going to kill you," Hermione warned.

Lavender laughed which didn't help Hermione's mood.

"So how many does that leave us?" Lavender asked once she had gotten over her laughing fit.

"Twenty-three," Kero answered.

Hermione stared at him.

"Twenty-three more left," Hermione said. "And then it will be over."

Kero looked gravely at her.

"Nothing about this is over," he warned. "Sometimes it's the beginning of something else."

The next day Hermione was busy in History of Magic when there was a knock on the door. Professor Binns, who hated being interrupted, snapped for whoever it was to enter. The door opened and in walked Percy Weasley.

"I need to talk to Hermione," he told the Professor.

"Fine," he snapped. "Take your things and leave."

Hermione closed her books and stuffing it in, she left.

"Is there something that I've done wrong?" Hermione asked, hoping that she hadn't done anything wrong.

Percy didn't answer and that made Hermione really worry.

Of course what didn't help was the fact that they went to the Headmaster's office. Hermione had never been here before, though she knew that Harry and Ron had gone here last year. Percy said the password and they entered.

"I've brought Miss Granger in here, Headmaster," Percy said.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, his voice grave.

Percy left them alone.

"Sit," he ordered his tone cold.

Hermione walked over and sat down.

"Do you want to know why you're here?" he asked her.

"Um, yes," Hermione answered.

"It has come to our attention that you damaged Severus potion stores," he told her. "He's very angry with you and I don't blame him."

Hermione stared at him, shock running through her.

"I never thought a prize student would do this to another Professor."

"But I didn't," Hermione said. "I swear I wouldn't do that sort of thing."

Dumbledore looked at her.

"Are you sure, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

"Positive," Hermione said, tears welling up. "I respect the Professor, why would I do that to him."

Dumbledore considered this for a moment.

"I'm going to give you a week to prove of your innocence," he said. "If you can't prove that you didn't then I'll have no choice but to suspend you."

Hermione eyes threaten to flow down her cheeks.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said.

"Very well, you can go."

Hermione rushed out.

When Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower she told Kero what had happened as he had been surprised that Hermione was back early. He seemed to give this some thought.

"A girl that looked just like you destroyed Professor Snape's potion supply," he said.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"And Snape swears that it was you," he said.

Hermione nodded.

"It could either be a quick trick to get you out of Hogwarts for the rest of term or it's the work of a Clow Card."

Hermione felt the fear coming back.

"Oh I hope it's the work of a Clow Card," Hermione said. "Then I can capture it and this nightmare will be over."

Kero looked at her gravely.

"Are you so sure that you're happy about that?" he asked.

Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

Of course what didn't help was the fact that she had to explain what Kero had said to Professor Snape. He gave her a look that told her that he didn't buy it.

"Look if it is the work of a Clow Card then I can capture it and things will return to normal."

"And what you don't understand is that I had one of the potions that I work on in there," Snape snarled. "The Wolfsbane was in there."

Hermione gasped. Without the potion Lupin would be a danger to people.

"Can you make another batch?" she asked.

"No!" he answered. "Now leave, Miss Granger."

Hermione had no choice, but to leave.

Of course the Gryffindor's thought it was funny that Hermione might have ruined Snape's potion supplies. The Weasley twins congratulated her of breaking the rules.

"Never thought you had it in you," Fred said.

"But I didn't do it," Hermione told him.

"Yah, whatever," he muttered which made Hermione mad.


	64. Mirror's Edge

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and you got the card right.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 64: Mirror's Edge

Hermione spent the next couple of days, trying to figure out how to prove that she had been framed by a Clow Card. Kero refused to tell her which one and Hermione had a funny feeling that he thought she might of done it. Three days after she started on her quest it didn't look good and neither did a girl from Hufflepuff telling her that she had pushed her down.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Granger, but I don't like being pushed," she snapped.

"But I didn't do it," Hermione tried to tell her.

The girl gave her a scathing look.

"Go to hell, Granger," the girl snapped and ran off leaving Hermione shocked and stunned.

"I can't stand it," Hermione told Lavender. "I didn't even attack anyone or destroy anything and they treat me like I have."

Lavender patted her on the shoulder.

"I believe you when you said that you didn't," she informed her.

"Thanks," Hermione said, feeling grateful that she had one person that believed her.

On Friday Hermione was heading to her Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson when she saw someone that looked like herself. She watched as the girl took out her wand and started to draw crude drawings of the Headmaster.

"Hay, stop that," Hermione yelled.

The girl turned and Hermione felt like fainting. The girl looked just like her. The other Hermione bolted and the real Hermione ran after her.

"Stop," Hermione called out as the girl turned the corner.

Hermione turned as well and saw her stop. When she did Hermione was hit with the feeling that this was the cause of her problems.

"What are you?" Hermione asked.

The girl said nothing and that gave Hermione a moment to sense what she was.

"You're a Clow Card!" Hermione said and took out her key. "Key that holds the powers of darkness show me your true form. By the Covenant I, Hermione, command the staff to….Release."

There was a flash of light and wind and Hermione had her staff. She raised it and so did the girl, even though she didn't have a staff on her.

"What the-"she muttered and then it hit her.

Everyone believed that she was doing these horrible things and now that she was faced with the girl that looked just like her, raising her hands like she had the staff, it made sense. She was doing exactly what Hermione was doing, like a mirror.

"**_You must identify the card_**," a voice inside Hermione's head told her.

Hermione mentally nodded and then stared at her image.

"I know what card you are," Hermione said. "You're MIRROR!"

There was a flash of light and the other Hermione vanished, showing a girl with long hair and wearing a kimono. She looked at Hermione with sad eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," she said. "I just wanted-."

Then Hermione saw the tears welling up.

"I know," Hermione said. "I command you to return to your power confine…MIRROR!"

She slammed her staff and soon Mirror was gone.

"Thank God that's over," she whispered as she wrote her name and placed the card in the book.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So it was the Mirror Card," Kero said when Hermione told him what had happened.

"Yes, but she seemed sad," Hermione said. "And very human."

"She is the most human of the cards," Kero said. "However I'm proud that you managed to capture it on your own."

"Thanks," Hermione said.


	65. The New Potions Teacher

To ghosthunterjf: That's alright about you being busy. I've been busy making sure that my brother wakes up so that he can go to school. He's going to be a chef and we're all very excited. Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks and all the cards are going to be used in the war. Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Don't worry, Snape will believe her and she won't need Kero to do that. Thanks for the review and we all feel sorry for Hermione.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: Sorry about taking so long to post I've been having to stay up all night so that my brother will be able to get up on-time.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 65: The New Potions Teacher

The next day Hermione sent letters to the Headmaster and Professor Snape telling them that she had managed to find out who was causing all the problems. She explained the truth to Snape but she made up a small lie that passed as the truth with Dumbledore. When she got her response back she shook her head. Dumbledore was really missing the mark.

"Be glad that he believes you," Lavender said who was a little upset that she had been denied the right to see her capture a card.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

During their next Potions lesson Hermione was surprised that Professor Snape wasn't there. A tall woman stood in his place and she looked very different from any witch that she had seen. She smiled a lot and wore pretty colors.

"I've got a note here from Professor Snape, explaining that he can't teach for several weeks," she told them. "My name is Kaho Mizuki and I'm from Japan. Now he has also called you dunderheads and I don't believe in calling people names. Today we're working on a Restoring Draught. Gather your things and start working please."

Everyone gathered their ingredients and started working. Kaho came around to check their work and even helped Neville, who was having trouble. When she came across Hermione's work she gave her a knowing smile and look.

"Your work is very much the way that Professor Snape told me," she said to Hermione. "Keep up the good work."

"Thanks," Hermione said and she moved on.

When the bell rang the students all left and left talking about the lesson. Neville thought that the new Potions teacher was very nice and Hermione swore that he was blushing.

"She's a lot better then old Snape," Harry said to Ron. "I wonder why he's not teaching."

"Probably had a mental collapse," Ron figured.

Hermione decided to keep her comment to herself.

During dinner Professor Dumbledore stood up and silence fell.

"As some of you have found out Professor Snape has fallen ill," Dumbledore told the students, which made the students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw cheer. Hermione swore that the Head of House was glaring at them. "Professor Kaho Mizuki is filling in for him until he returns. I want all of you to treat her with respect and not to give her any problems."

He then sat down.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So she just appeared," Kero said.

"Yes, and I got a strange feeling from her," Hermione told him.

Kero seem to give this much thought.

"Do you think there's something to worry about?" Hermione asked him.

"Might be," he said. "I've seen too many strange things happen since you opened that book. This might just be one of those things."

"Figures," she muttered. "We get a Potions teacher that's nice and she might end up wanting the cards for herself."

Kero felt for her.

Of course Kero also told her to keep a watch out for her. Hermione hated this part but she did as Kero told her. Deep down she wanted to prove that this Professor was alright but she knew that Kero had been chosen as the Guardian Beast for a reason and she wasn't going to doubt a creature that had been created by the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what do you think about her, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

Professor McGonagall looked at her old friend.

"I like her but she acts like something that Severus hates," she said.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"And what's so funny?" she asked, frowning at him.

Why didn't he take things seriously?

"Because that's exactly why she was hired," Dumbledore told her.

McGonagall stared at him.

"You hired her-."

"Minerva, I don't mind how Severus teaches his classes but he really needs a break," he told her.

"And why?" she asked.

"Because he just does," Dumbledore answered.


	66. Another Winged Dream

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like what comes into these chapters. Trust me, their not easy to write.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 66: Another Winged Dream

As the weekend came to an end people started to get use to having the new Potions Mistress working in Severus old job. Ron and Harry thought that Professor Mizuki was the best thing that had happened at Hogwarts.

"I hope that Snape never returns," Harry told Ron.

Several Gryffindor's nodded in agreement.

"Well I miss Professor Snape," Hermione told them.

Harry and the others, except for Lavender, glared at her.

"Why do you want him back?" Ron asked her. "All he does it take points off and gives them to the Slytherin's."

Hermione crossed her arms.

"Because he's fair," Hermione answered.

"Yah, right," Harry snapped. "The moment he's fair is the moment I eat the Sorting Hat."

Hermione got up and left.

"Can you believe that everyone likes her," Hermione said to Kero. "So what she gives points to Gryffindor and the other houses. I think that everyone has the blasted Quidditch Cup on their brains."

"I agree with you, Hermione," Kero said. "But she has a lot of them fooled."

"Not me," Hermione said angrily.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, can I talk with you?" Professor Mizuki asked.

Hermione was heading for her Divination lesson and stopped dead when she saw her. Hermione wondered what she wanted with her.

"Sure," Hermione said slowly.

Hermione followed her to her office and she closed the door. Hermione watched her as she went to her desk and put some papers away.

"It seems that you have a problem with me," she said. "And I wonder what I've done to make you not trust me."

Hermione said nothing.

"Look, I'm only here to fill in for Professor Snape until he returns," she told Hermione. "I'm not here as your enemy."

Hermione continued to say nothing.

"Hermione, can you at least think about what I've just said."

"I'll try," Hermione said and she was let go.

Hermione skipped her Divination lesson and returned to Gryffindor tower. She was lucky that she didn't see anyone when she entered or she would have a lot to answer for. She went up to her room and sat down, making sure that she didn't sit on Kero in the process, and thought about what the Professor had said. She didn't trust her because already two people had tried to steal the cards from her. And she feared that the Professor was just another person in a starting to grow line of people that wanted what she had.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It seems that Hermione doesn't trust me, Headmaster," she told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore considered this.

"She likes certain people," he told her. "It's not your fault."

The Professor seemed to think about this.

"Do you think she'll mess up when we're in the same room?"

"No, I don't think so," Dumbledore said. "Just work with her and you'll find that she comes around."

"As you wish, Headmaster."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was in one of her dreams, she knew it. She was once again standing on the building but the cards weren't there. She looked across and saw the same figure that she had seen before. Hermione stared at it and it stared back at her. And then she watched as it lifted off and that's when she woke up.

(A/N: Sorry about the short chapter.)


	67. Hermione's Trouble With Mazes

To notwritten: Thanks for the review. Also, I don't know what's wrong with this system but I posted Chapter 66 a few days ago. I was wondering why I wasn't getting any reviews.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 67: Hermione's Trouble With Mazes

"So are you okay, Hermione?" Lavender asked a couple of days after Hermione had her short talk with the Professor.

They were both heading for their Transfiguration lesson and Lavender had caught Hermione lost in thought.

"W-What," Hermione stammered.

"I was just asking you if you were alright," Lavender repeated.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well because I didn't see you in Divination on Monday and you wouldn't talk during Care of Magical Creatures. So I'm wondering if you're okay."

"I'm fine," Hermione repeated. "Sorry if I made you think there was anything wrong."

"That's alright," Lavender said, smiling. "You've had a lot on your plate this term."

"Don't I know," Hermione said.

In Transfiguration Professor McGonagall was teaching them how to turn their teapots into tortoises. Hermione looked over the notes that McGonagall had given them to copy and then attempted to do it. Hermione frowned at the task but managed to do it. She looked over at Harry and Ron and saw that they were having trouble with it. She shook her head and waited for the homework to arrive.

In Charms Professor Flitwick gave them all grave news. They would be covering several charms but he wouldn't tell them exactly which ones they would cover.

"But how is that suppose to help us?" Neville asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Flitwick piped up.

Hermione felt bad for him.

That night Hermione hurried to Hagrid's hut to help him with his case of Buckbeak. Hagrid was grateful for all the help that she was giving him and when she handed him all the dates and information his eyes filled with tears.

"How can I ever repay you," he said.

"By winning," Hermione answered.

Hagrid grinned at her.

"Thanks, a lot," he said.

When Hermione left she hurried back to the castle, hoping that Hagrid would win against Lucius Malfoy. She knew that if Hagrid won it would really give the Malfoy's a sour expression. Personally they deserved it. Suddenly Hermione saw the castle start vanishing and in its place was a huge maze.

"What the-," Hermione gasped, looking around.

The sides were a maze even the sky was a maze. Hermione had never seen anything like this and her logical mind told her that this was the work of a Clow Card, but which one. Hermione started walking, hoping that this maze would lead somewhere.

"Okay, don't panic," Hermione said to herself. "There has to be a way."

Hermione turned a corner and found herself at a dead end.

"Okay that's not the way," Hermione said and turned to head back another direction.

Hermione continued to search for a way to leave the maze. However it became clear that there might not be a way out. Hermione decided to use her magic since no one was around. She said her incantation and the staff appeared.

"Sword Card," Hermione called out, slamming her staff down on the card. "Cut down Maze's walls."

At once her staff changed into a sword and she charged after it. She cut through the wall but then it healed it self.

"What the-," Hermione said, gasping. "Okay, let's try flying out of here."

The returned the Sword Card back to the deck and then took out Fly.

"Fly!" Hermione called out.

The end of her staff changed and she took off. However the walls grew and Hermione was forced back on the ground.

"Erase Card," Hermione tried for the third time. "Erase Maze from here."

She slammed her staff down but Erase couldn't do it.

"Let me help," said the familiar voice of the Professor.

Hermione gasped and turned around. Professor Mizuki standing there, a bell in her hand.

"Um, Professor, this isn't-."

But the Professor ignored her. She pressed the bell against the wall and the wall disappeared.

"Follow me," she instructed, like this was just another Potion lesson.

Hermione followed and watched as she made another wall disappear. Suddenly everything started to vanish and Hermione knew that the time to capture the card was now. Of course she didn't want to do it with her watching.

"Um, could you turn around," Hermione asked once they were outside.

The Professor smiled at her.

"Of course, dear," she said and turned around.

"I command you to return to your power confine…MAZE!"

She slammed her staff down and the Maze Card was captured. However it went over to the Professor. She looked shocked and so did Hermione.

"Well I see that it has recognized me," she told her. "However I believe that it belongs to you."

She handed the card to Hermione who couldn't believe that she was handing over a Clow Card. However Hermione took it and made it her own.

"Um, thanks," Hermione said.

"That's alright," she said. "I'll be seeing you soon."

And she headed back inside the castle.


	68. Hermione's Second Gift

To latinachikita: Sorry if I confused you. Of course the Maze card is a confusing card.

To pureangel86: The manga and anima doesn't say if she is related to Clow Reed, but he left that bell to her family. It pays an important roll near the end of the story. Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: In both the anima and manga she seems to know about the Clow Cards and everything. So I put her in that same position in this story. Thanks for the review.

To ghosthunterjf: Thanks for the review and yes, their a.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 68: Hermione's Second Gift

"What happened to you, Hermione?" Kero asked when Hermione had finally returned to Gryffindor tower.

"I was held up by a Clow Card," Hermione told him. "The Maze!"

Kero went pale.

"What's the Maze Card?" Lavender asked.

"A very impossible card to capture," Kero said. "How were you able to defeat it?"

"Professor Mizuki had some short of bell," Hermione said. "It helped me weaken it."

Kero thought about this.

"And it recognized her as its Master," Hermione said to them.

"W-What," Kero said, shocked and angry. "You mean you don't have the card."

Hermione showed the Maze Card to him.

"But if it recognized the Professor as the Master then why do you have it?" Lavender wondered.

"She just gave it to me," Hermione said.

This really shocked Kero.

"Well at least this proves that she doesn't want the cards," Lavender said.

"True, but what other purpose is she here for," Kero asked them.

Hermione didn't have the answer to that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Everything worked according to plan," a figure told the person on the other end. "Only twenty-one left to go and then it will be the beginning."

"Good, keep me informed every time she captures a card."

"As you wish," it said and then hung up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione spent a lot of time thinking about what happened between her and the Maze Card. She had never met a card that she couldn't capture, yet she needed outside help to do it. She wondered if other cards were like Maze. Of course, deep down, she hoped that Maze was the only one.

Later that night Hermione was standing outside the Gryffindor boy's dorm. She had only been in there once and she knew how much Ron hated it. However she had something that needed to be done. She looked at the two cards in her hand, Sleep and Erase. She was going to take that soul out of Harry so that she could at least stand being around him. She opened the door and walked in.

The third year Gryffindor boys were all sound asleep. Hermione wanted to make sure that they stayed that way. She took out the Sleep Card.

"Sleep," Hermione intoned, making the seal appear. "Ensure that none of the boys wake up."

She slammed her staff against the Sleep Card and the small little fairy appeared. It went all around the dorm and then returned to her.

"Erase," Hermione cried out. "Erase the thing attached to Harry."

She slammed her staff again and she watched Erase wrap herself around Harry. The thing screamed and then there was silence.

"Return," Hermione cried out and Erase returned to card form. Hermione left the room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, why did you do that?" Kero asked.

"Because I wanted to," Hermione answered.

Kero looked at his young Cardcaptor.

"Have you thought there might be a reason that the spirit is inside him," he asked.

Hermione glared at him.

"What was wrong about using my magic to help someone?" she asked. "Gods, you make it sound like I've done something wrong."

Kero crossed his little arms.

"I'm not telling you that you've done something wrong, I'm telling you that the cards aren't supposed to be used like that."

He watched Hermione stand up.

"And so how are they suppose to be used?" she asked.

"When another card appears," Kero answered.

"Whatever," Hermione said and left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you upset at what Kero told you?" Lavender asked her friend.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "He thinks that I just decided to do this to gain points with him or something. People think that I'm acting strange because I'm not around him all the time."

"True, but maybe Kero has a point."

Hermione turned on her.

"And what point is that?" Hermione asked her. "The Kero point or your point."

Lavender sighed and shook her head.

"We're both trying to keep the Headmaster from noticing the cards. And we have about twenty-one cards left, right?"

"Right," Hermione agreed.

"Then maybe the point that me and Kero are trying to make is that you're so close in capturing them all and by using your magic you might have tipped the Headmaster off."

Hermione gaped at her. She hadn't thought about that.

"Look, you're a smart person," she said. "But maybe you need to keep the unusual magic on the down low."

Hermione said nothing to that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hay, Gryffinjerks," Meiling said when she saw Hermione and Lavender enter the castle.

"What do you want?" Lavender asked.

Meiling smirked at her and then looked at Hermione.

"I want to talk to smart girl… alone," she said.

She saw Lavender look at Hermione with concern.

"I'll be fine," she heard Hermione tell her friend.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

She saw Hermione nod and then Lavender went into the Great Hall.

"So what do you want?" Hermione asked.

Meiling put her hands on her hips.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to me when you got the Fight Card," she said. "And trust me when I tell you that when I don't forget something people get hurt."

Hermione gave her a dirty look.

"If you think that I'm scared, you've got another thing coming."

Meiling gave her an evil look.

"Oh I know that you're not scared of me but soon you will," she said. "Because I intend on taking those cards and nothing will stop me."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at her.

"Oh really well your not getting these cards so you might as well as pack your bags and leave."

Meiling laughed.

"And what's so funny?" Hermione asked her.

"You," Meiling shot back. "You're just a stupid little girl with no idea what powers that book has."

She saw Hermione get angry.

"I know what powers it has and your not having them," Hermione told her. "So forget about it."

And she turned and left Meiling alone with her anger.


	69. Severus Helps Hermione

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To ghosthunterjf: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that Fanfiction got the problem with their system worked out.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter. Though I'm finding that some of them are ending up short.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 69: Severus Helps Hermione

Hermione told Lavender and Kero about what Meiling had threatened to do. Lavender was worried about her and so was Kero.

"Why do you think she's doing this?" Hermione asked.

"Probably because you're getting near the end of your quest," Kero said. "I'm surprised that Li hasn't shown up."

Hermione wondered about that as well. Why hadn't Li shown up to mock her?

"Well I'm glad that he's gone," Lavender said. "He almost caused you to get in-trouble."

"That I'll agree with," Hermione said. "He thinks that he's so hot because he's related to Clow Reed."

"Well I wouldn't put anything past him," Kero said. "He has evil plans, that one."

Hermione mentally agreed with him.

On Saturday Hermione headed out to watch another of the Gryffindor team practice. As she headed to the pitch she noticed a strange glow coming from the Whomping Willow. Hermione knew that she shouldn't check it out, especially with what happened with the Maze Card, but she knew that if she didn't check it out someone else would. As she got closer she heard screaming and then the world turned bright.

Hermione looked around and saw a boy walking into the Whomping Willow. She saw that he looked almost like Harry, except that he looked like he knew exactly what the tree was.

"Come on, Snivillus," the boy said.

"I want to know what Remus is," the other boy answered.

"He will kill you," the boy told the other boy and when he appeared Hermione gasped. It was Severus.

"You're not going to tell anyone what you saw," the boy told Severus.

Severus gave him wicked grin.

"Oh really," he said. "I think that Dumbledore will be most pleased to hear what I've got to say."

The boy pulled out his wand.

"And who's going to believe you?" the boy asked.

"Oh a lot of people," Severus answered.

And then there was a flash of light and Hermione was on the ground.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Kero asked.

"W-What happened?" Hermione asked, gasping.

"You were under the power of the Return Card," Kero told her. "If Severus hadn't been here you would have been lost."

Hermione turned and saw Severus lying on the ground. She ran over to him.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"He used most of his magic trying to bring you back," Kero said. "Didn't think he had it in him."

Neither did Hermione.

(A/N: Sorry about another short chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer.)


	70. Meiling's Revenge

To ghosthunterjf: Sorry about your head, hope it feels better. And, yes, I've read the final book. Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review and reading my story about Voldemort going to hell.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review and I'm snickering at what you said about Severus helping Hermione out, the wondering part.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the vote of confidence.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 70: Meiling's Revenge

"Thanks for saving my life," Hermione told Severus.

"It was nothing, Miss Granger," he told her. "Your small friend told me that he sensed a Clow Card and I tried to help."

"Well I'm glad that you were able to," Hermione told him. "I didn't like what I saw while it had me."

Severus looked at her.

"And what did you see, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Nothing that's important," Hermione lied.

Severus gave her a look but she ignored him.

The next day Hermione was trying to work on her Muggle Studies work when Ginny placed her person next to her. Hermione looked up from what she was doing and looked at the younger Weasley.

"Hermione, are you going to talk to Ron?" she asked.

"No," Hermione said flatly. "He has made it clear that he doesn't want to talk to me."

"But this is stupid," Ginny said.

"Well life is stupid but we live in it."

And she returned to her work.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why won't you talk to her?" Ginny asked Ron.

Ron was playing wizard chess with Harry and didn't answer.

"Ron," Ginny said.

"Why are you bugging me?" he asked.

"I'm not bugging you," Ginny told him. "I want to know why you won't talk to her."

Ron made his move and looked at Ginny.

"Because she won't admit that her cat ate my rat," he told her. "Now leave me alone or I'll hex you."

Ginny went red and pulled out her wand. Waving it Ron screamed as bats came all around him.

"Cool, Ginny, where did you learn the Bat-Boggy Hex?"

"In Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny answered, rather proud of herself.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that she has gotten most of them," Meiling muttered. "Why can't I get one, just one?"

Meiling had snuck into Hogsmead and was looking at what the man had for sell. Of course he kept looking at her but she paid him no mind. She would just modify his memory when she left. As she looked through what he had she noticed something that made her heart dance. A Clow Card. It looked like a small boy that had a strange haircut. She saw the name on it but placed it on the counter.

"I would like to buy this," she told him.

"Very well," the man said and took her money.

She modified his memory as promised.

When she returned to Hogwarts she decided to give it a try on Lavender. She hated the stupid girl and wanted to see her suffer.

"Hay, Lavender," yelled Meiling.

She turned to the sound of her voice.

"What?" Lavender asked.

"Aim at Lavender's heat," she commanded.

The card glowed and then turned into a ball of energy. It shot right at Lavender.

Lavender screamed as it missed but she knew, deep down, it would come at her. She bolted, running as fast a she could. Of course she was glad when she saw Hermione coming out of a classroom.

"Hermione, a card is after me," she told her as it shot at her again.

Hermione watched as it gathered energy and decided to activate her key. In a few moments both girls were flying down the corridor, the card behind them.

"What card is it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Lavender said. "But it seems to want to shoot me."

The card shot at them again and Hermione managed to avoid it.

"We've got to come up with a plan, Lavender," Hermione said. "Because I don't believe that I'm mistaken when I say that its aim is getting better."

Lavender knew that she was right as it came at her again, this time missing her my inches.

Hermione and Lavender were glad when they found a spot that Hermione could use to capture whatever card that was. They both landed and Hermione, thinking fast, took out the Mirror Card.

"Mirror Card," Hermione intoned. "Show an image of Lavender."

She slammed her staff down and the Mirror Card appeared. Lavender stood next to it and when the card came at her she dived. It hit the mirror and was hit itself. It fell to the ground, and changed into its true form.

"I command you to return to your power confine….CLOW CARD!"

She slammed her staff down and the creature was sucked inside. Only when it became solid was Hermione and Lavender able to tell which card it had been.

"The Shot Card," Hermione said.

Lavender fainted.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Meiling, if you think that what you did was funny, then you're sadly mistaken," Hermione said the next day.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" she told her.

Hermione got angry.

"Don't lie to me," she hissed. "I know when someone is lying. You found that card and tried to kill Lavender with it."

Meiling crossed her arms.

"You've got no proof," she told her.

Hermione gave her an evil smile, showing her teeth.

"Trust me, I'll find the proof that I need," Hermione vowed. "You can take my word on that."

And she left.


	71. Sweeten Trouble

To ghosthunterjf: Thanks for the review and I was shocked as well.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and I don't know if the third years know the Shielding Charm.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 71: Sweeten Trouble

April started and the weather started to get warmer, at least to Hermione it did. The match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was coming up and everyone was excited. Of course Kero got mad when Hermione told him that he couldn't come.

"And why not?" Kero asked.

"Because there will be people and you might jump out," Hermione told him.

Kero gave her a look that told her that he didn't believe her. However she had spoken the truth even if Kero didn't want to believe it.

"Look, I don't want you discovered," Hermione said. "We're so close in capturing all the cards and I don't want it ruined."

"Fine but let me know if you sense any Clow Cards," Kero advised.

Hermione smiled at him.

"I will," she promised and she left for her Potions class.

Potions was still bearable with Professor Mizuki still helping people like Neville out and giving Gryffindor loads of points. Hermione knew that the Slytherin's were stewing and even Hermione was starting to feel a little worried about her. She had no idea what they were capable of. Of course Hermione had a funny feeling that the Slytherin's had no idea what she was capable of. Suddenly a long scream made not only her but the rest of the class turn.

Pansy Parkinson was holding her stirring spoon but it was made of chocolate.

"My stirring spoon," she screamed.

"Mine too," yelled another Slytherin.

Hermione thought this was an amusing joke until the Gryffindor's pointed out that their spoons had changed as well.

"Calm down, calm down," Professor Mizuki said. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

Of course that didn't change the fact that some of the cauldrons had changed as well. One of them started cracking and Hermione knew it was going to leak.

"Professor, the cauldron," yelled Lavender Brown.

She turned and saw what Lavender was talking about and she ordered everyone to leave. They were more then happy to comply.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"That was strange, Hermione," Lavender said as they headed back to Gryffindor tower. "What could cause the cauldrons and spoons to change?"

"I don't know but I know it's a Clow Card," Hermione said. "But which one I don't know."

Lavender gave this some thought.

"Which card could change things into candy," Lavender muttered. "I have no clue."

Hermione laughed.

"That's why we've got Kero," Hermione told her. "To answer the life's questions."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's the Sweet Card," Kero answered when Hermione told him what had happened in Potions.

"The Sweet Card," Hermione said, shocked.

"Yes, it changes anything into candy," he explained. "Clow thought it would be a funny joke having something that changed things into candy. However what it's doing isn't funny. This is the kind of thing that will alert Professor Dumbledore."

"That I'll agree with," Lavender said. "We don't need him alerted."

"How do we capture it?" Hermione asked.

"Simple," Kero said. "You have to use salt to weaken it and then capture it."

"And where are we going to get salt?" Lavender asked.

"Dinner," Hermione answered. "I'll get us two containers of salt and then we can split up and find her."

"Which won't be hard," Kero said. "All you have to do is follow the candy."

That night at dinner Hermione and Lavender managed to get a salt shaker into their pockets. Feeling relieved that she now had a weapon to fight against Sweet she enjoyed her dinner. Later that night both Lavender and Hermione were out –of-bed.

"Let's just hope that Filch doesn't find us," Lavender said.

"Don't you know," Hermione said, frowning.

However by the end of the night they had to admit that Sweet had given up and turned in.

The next day, during Transfiguration, Sweet attacked again. Her presence caused the whole Transfiguration lesson to go haywire. While Professor McGonagall was trying to restore order Hermione used the Mirror Card to create a double of herself. She then slipped out of her class.

"I really hate this card," Hermione gasped as she ran after the cute little thing that she knew was Sweet. "My life was perfect before the cards appeared."

She turned the corner and Sweet caused the entire floor to turn into chocolate. Hermione plowed on, her feet slipping and sliding as she went.

For what seemed like forever she ran after the small thing, hoping against hope that no one would catch her. Finally she had Sweet cornered and took out her salt shaker. She tossed some of it at Sweet who screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

"I command you to return to your power confine…SWEET!"

She slammed her staff and the shape of a card appeared. Sweet was sucked into it and then was no more.

"Thank God, that's over," Hermione said as she signed her name.

She then stuck Sweet into the book and hurried back to Transfiguration.


	72. Still No Severus In Class

To yellow 14: No, the Return card has already been captured. Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 72: Still No Severus In Class

"What do you mean I got a zero for the lesson?" Hermione asked once she had gotten Mirror back into the book.

"Well it was clear that it wasn't you, though you had Professor McGonagall fooled, but when you didn't get the spell right she gave you a zero. I think she has it in for you."

Hermione groaned. The drawbacks to using magic to solve your problems.

"But she said that you can make it up," Lavender told her.

"But that's not the point," Hermione told her. "I never have to make something like this up."

"Well there's a first time for everything," Lavender said.

Hermione felt like hexing her. The girl just didn't get it and that's when Hermione decided that she would have a talk with Mirror.

"Mirror," Hermione called out, slamming her staff against the Mirror Card.

There was a flash of light and Mirror appeared.

"We need to talk," Hermione said.

Mirror looked at her.

"You were supposed to do the Transfiguration right," Hermione told her.

"You didn't command me to get it right," Mirror answered. "I only did what I've was told."

Hermione considered this.

"And if I tell you exactly what I want you to do then you'll do it," Hermione said.

"Of course," Mirror said.

"Then I'll do that next time," Hermione promised. "Return."

Mirror changed back into card form and Hermione put it away. A few moments later Ginny appeared. Hermione quickly hid her staff.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Hermione lied. "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Ginny repeated.

And she left, which left Hermione confused.

Another week passed without Professor Snape returning. As it continued, along with the fact that no Clow Cards had appeared since Sweet, Hermione was starting to worry. The last time that she had seen Snape was when she was trapped by Return and that seemed a long time ago.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Hermione heard Pansy Parkinson asked Draco.

"No, dad would of heard something if he was," Draco answered.

Hermione bit her lip, worry clouding reason. She hoped, deep inside, that he wasn't hurt and that he would return soon.

(A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short but it was supposed to be that way.)


	73. Neville's Strange Behavior

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that I could help.

To notwritten: Sorry about the cliffhanger and thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 73: Neville's Strange Behavior

The month of April continued and Hermione continued to work hard on her work and hopefully avoiding anyone's evil stares. Of course everyone was excited about the match that was coming up that Saturday, except for herself. She had seen one match go up in smokes and she didn't want to see another.

"Are you worried that another card is going to appear?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said. "I mean, the Erase Card almost caused a lot of problems and I'm not going to mention what happened during the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"I know," Lavender said. "But it will still be fun to see Ravenclaw get defeated."

"Yah, whatever," Hermione muttered.

And she went back to work.

Of course things didn't settle well with her due to Neville acting odd. She knew that he was upset that he had lost the passwords but this was beyond upset. This was worry, like he was hiding something. Hermione decided to put her things away and just see what Neville was up to.

"And how do you know that he's even doing anything?" Ron said.

"Because Neville is acting even more odder then usual," Hermione said. "And if there's a Clow Card involved I want to know about it."

Ron rolled his eyes which made Hermione mad.

"You think that I'm making this up," Hermione snapped. "I've been capturing these things since term started. I've seen what a lot of them can do and it isn't pretty."

"Fine, fine," Ron muttered. "But I'm telling you that I don't like this. Spying on Neville like this."

Hermione rolled her eyes and they followed him.

Neville left the castle and headed across the grounds. He walked slowly but with purpose. When he was clear of the castle Hermione saw him walking faster. Finally he turned a corner near the greenhouses and that's when Hermione felt it. The sign of the presence of a Clow Card.

"Stop," Hermione said.

Ron stopped but looked at her.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I sense a Clow Card, Ron," Hermione told him.

Ron grumbled and then Hermione forced him into a hiding spot near where Neville had been. A few moments later Neville appeared and then hurried back to the castle.

"Well let's go," Ron said, but Hermione held him back.

"No, we're going to find out what Neville is hiding," Hermione told him.

Ron gaped at her.

"Are you nuts, Hermione?" Ron asked. "There could be anything in there."

"Oh grow up, Ron," Hermione scolded. "It's not like there's a giant spider or something."

Ron went white.

"And what makes you think there isn't?" he asked.

"Oh come on," Hermione snapped and pulled him after her.

They disappeared down the path that Neville had taken, the sensation that a Clow Card was near, getting stronger. They continued for several more meters and then something jumped right in-front of them. Both Hermione and Ron stared at the fox-like creature that Hermione sensed was the Clow Card.

"What in bloody hell is that?" Ron asked as it growled at them.

"It's a Clow Card," Hermione told him.

"That's a card!" Ron stated and Hermione nodded.

"Clow Cards come in many forms," Hermione explained as she pulled out her key. "Key that holds the power of darkness show me your true form. By the covenant I, Hermione, command the staff to….Release."

The key changed into the staff and the thing ran for it.

"After it," Hermione yelled and both of them bolted.

_Meanwhile_….

"A Clow Card," Kero muttered and with what little magic that he had he made the window open.

He went through the window and was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What kind of card is that?" Ron asked, as the fox creature jumped here and there.

"I don't know but I'm hoping that I don't need to find out."

As they ran Hermione noticed that the creature was very fast. She had no idea how it had its energy to run as fast as it did.

"So any plans, Cardcaptor?" Ron asked.

"I'm thinking," Hermione said and then she had an idea. "Stop."

They both stopped and the fox stopped as well.

"We can't catch up to it so I think I should corner it," Hermione told Ron.

Ron stared at her.

"Are you crazy?" Ron asked. "I mean, I don't think that these cards are dangerous but you're telling me that you want to corner it."

Hermione nodded.

"You're crazy!" Ron stated.

"I know but I'm not going to have it continue to be free."

She took out the Wood Card.

"Wood, release and dispel."

She slammed her staff and the Wood Card shot out of her staff. The thing jumped but was stopped by Wood.

"Yes, it worked," Hermione said.

"Um, don't celebrate just yet," Ron said, pointing to the creature.

Hermione watched as it launched at Wood again, tearing at it. She heard a snap and knew that the creature had hurt itself.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered as the creature vanished.

"HERMIONE!" screamed Kero.

They both turned to see Kero flying towards them.

"What's wrong, Kero?" Hermione asked.

Kero panted for a few minutes and then spoke.

"I sensed a Clow Card," Kero told them.

"Yes, a fox-like creature," Hermione said. "It went really fast."

Kero stared at her.

"That was the Dash Card," Kero told her. "Where is it?"

"It got hurt," Hermione said.

Kero went grave.

"Then we're in big trouble," Kero said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Dash likes to be free to run. Being hurt makes it angry. We need to watch for anything strange."

Hermione had a bad feeling about this.


	74. Hermione Captures Dash

To notwritten: Depends on what you really think.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 74: Hermione Captures Dash

"I'm worried, Ron," Hermione said the next day.

Ron grunted and Hermione glared at him.

"Ron, are you even worried what Dash might do."

"No," Ron answered. "If Neville wants to hide a horrible pet then that's his business."

Hermione, how ever, didn't take that view.

"Well I'm sorry that I care," Hermione snapped and she walked away.

"Am I stupid about carrying what happens to Neville or the school, Kero?" Hermione asked her little friend.

Kero was busy eating what Hermione had managed to get out of the Great Hall.

"No," Kero answered. "Oh and this is a good donut."

"Thanks," Hermione said as she watched him swallow it whole. "Kero, aren't you scared that you're going to choke."

"No," Kero answered. "That is one of the benefits of having a large head."

Hermione chose not to answer that one.

"Hermione, things have changed," Kero said. "You've got less then twenty cards left to capture and Dash is a hard one to even get close to."

"Do you think it will attack me?" Hermione asked him.

"I hope not but it's hurt right now," Kero said. "It will seek a place to hide."

"I hope it doesn't hide far."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Neville couldn't believe that his little friend was hurt. He went to the hospital wing and got bandages before Madam Pomfrey arrived and hurried back.

"Now don't worry, Hoppy," Neville said. "I'll make sure that no one harms you."

It cooed in Neville's ear.

"Come on, I'll take you to class."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So will I be able to sense it as its hurt?" Hermione asked Kero.

"Sure, and it will be easier to capture," Kero answered. "It has no where to run."

"And neither do I," Hermione yelled. "I'm so late for Transfiguration."

And she hurried out.

When Hermione arrived she was met by an angry Professor McGonagall who took five points from Gryffindor and ordered her to her seat. She did and that's when she sensed it again. She turned and saw that it was coming from Neville's bag.

"_Why would Neville have a Clow Card_?" Hermione wondered to herself.

"Miss Granger," snapped Professor McGonagall.

Hermione turned and stared at her Professor.

"Yes, Professor."

"I was asking you if you've done the homework?" she asked, making a couple of Gryffindor chuckle.

Hermione went pink but showed her the parchment.

"Good now turn it in," Professor McGonagall said and Hermione handed it in.

"I can't believe she did that," Hermione complained to Lavender. "Like she would think that I wouldn't do my work."

Lavender sighed.

"There's something wrong with her, that's for sure," Lavender said.

"I know," Hermione said.

"So, Hermione, what were you thinking about that caused you to get yelled at by the Professor?"

Hermione turned and looked at her.

"I sensed Dash," Hermione told her.

Lavender stared at her.

"You sensed it but why would-."

"That's what I was wondering," Hermione cut in. "And I need to capture it before Neville gets hurt."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hay, Longbottom," Malfoy said when Neville came out of a classroom.

Neville looked to see Malfoy and his two stupid friends.

"What do you want?" Neville asked him.

Malfoy grinned at him and Neville knew this was trouble.

"Oh I just want to rearrange your face," he said.

Neville whimpered and then he felt a strange sensation flood him. Before he could do anything he was off, zipping here and there along the corridors without any trouble. Finally it stopped and Neville found himself many floors away from Malfoy and his friends.

"How was I able to do that?" Neville wondered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay, so why are we sneaking into the boy's dorm?" Lavender asked.

"Because I need to capture Dash before something horrible happens," Hermione answered.

She remembered Neville telling the other Gryffindor's what had happened.

"Hermione, we're going to get caught," Lavender said.

"Not if you don't say anything," Hermione answered.

They both entered the boy's dorm and Hermione found Dash, sound asleep. She extended her staff over it.

"Sorry about this, Neville," Hermione whispered. "I command you to return to your power confine…Dash."

She slammed her staff and Dash was back in card form. Both of them left.

"Thank God, that's over," Lavender said.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Hermione said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't find Hoppy," Neville told Dean Thomas. "He was right here and now he's gone."

Hermione looked up from what she was doing to listen.

"Maybe he went back home," Dean said.

Neville's eyes filled with tears.

"He was home, with me," Neville told him.

Hermione got up and went to her dorm. There she took her key out and changed it into her staff.

"I think I've got an idea," Hermione said, taking Dash out. "Dash, make Neville happy with your image."

She slammed her staff and Dash appeared and then disappeared.

"Oh Hoppy," Neville said, as Hermione watched him hug. "I thought-."

It gave him a sad look and then vanished.

"Sorry about that, Neville," Hermione whispered as Neville finally said goodbye.


	75. Plans For The Future

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and don't we all feel sorry for Neville.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To Joyce LaKee: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 75: Plans For The Future

"Hermione, the match," Lavender said a few days later.

Hermione looked up from her work and stared at her.

"What match?" Hermione asked.

"The match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Lavender reminded her.

Hermione thought about this and then it came to her.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I lost all track of time."

Lavender groaned.

"Look, I'll come," Hermione said. "I'll join you in five minutes."

Lavender grunted but left.

Hermione reached for her time turner but then decided against it. She needed to practice her magic more and the best way to do that was if she used the cards. She took out her key and called upon it to change into the staff. A few moments later she had the staff in her hands.

"Mirror," Hermione cried out, slamming the staff against the Mirror Card.

There was a flash of light and a girl with a mirror in her hand appeared.

"Alright I'm going to give you another try," Hermione told her. "I want you to change into me and go to the Quidditch Match. Just follow the other students. Watch the game and tell me who wins."

"Yes, Master," Mirror said and changed into Hermione Granger.

She then hurried to join the others.

"Finally I'm going to get some work done," Hermione said and returned to her books.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione," yelled Ron.

He noticed Hermione appear but she didn't even turn and look at him. He frowned.

"Hermione," Ron called but she didn't turn. "That's strange."

He left Dean Thomas side and went over to where Hermione was. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Hermione, didn't you hear me?" Ron asked her.

Hermione gave him an embarrassed look.

"Sorry," she said. "I wasn't listening."

"I figure that much," he said. "Come on, we'll go and watch the match."

Hermione nodded and followed him.

The match started with Harry showing off his Firebolt that he had gotten and Ron had to admit that it was a very good broom. However he noticed that Hermione was just acting strange. She was excited about the match, something that Hermione never was. Deep down he wondered if this was really Hermione or someone pretending to be her so that the real Hermione could work. Anything was possible since Hermione had found that book.

When the match ended, Gryffindor winning, the students headed back to the castle. When Ron turned to tell Hermione it was time to leave he noticed that she had already vanished. This really made Ron suspect that something just wasn't right.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was waiting on her double self when Mirror returned. Mirror told her that Gryffindor had won and that Harry had done something with his wand. When she had finished Hermione commanded her to return to her card form and then she put the book away. Yawning she headed to the Gryffindor common room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are your plans for the future?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know," Hermione told her. "I mean, I want to do something great but I don't know what."

"Well why don't you work for the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures," Lavender suggested.

Hermione snorted.

"What's wrong with it?" Lavender asked her.

"Sounds like office work," Hermione said. "And I hate office work."

Lavender rolled her eyes. She just didn't understand why Hermione wasn't taking this seriously.

"Come on, Hermione, you've got to have some kind of plan."

"Yes, to be left alone."

And she returned to her book.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, we're you at the match today?" Ron asked.

"Yes, why?" Hermione lied.

"Because you weren't acting yourself," Ron told her. "And I know you better then anyone."

Hermione gave him a hard look.

"Hermione, did you use those blasted cards?" Ron asked.

"No, I didn't," Hermione said. "And now I've got this book to read."

And she returned to it.

"Lavender, there is something just not right about Hermione," Ron said as they were enjoying the food that Fred and George had nicked.

"Is there anytime that something isn't right about her," Lavender asked. "Look, we have to leave her alone and let her do things on her own."

"Even if we don't like it," Ron asked.

"Even if we don't like it," Lavender said.


	76. Double Capture

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 76: Double Capture

Of course the night was ruined by another sighting of Sirius Black. Ron had been awoken by the sound of ripping hangings and then the figure of Black. Hermione was scared that something like this would happen and even though the castle was being searched again, she was still scared. When Professor McGonagall told them that Black had escaped again this didn't make Hermione feel any better.

Of course, for poor Neville, was having his privileges to Hogsmead revoked. He wasn't even allowed to have the password to get into Gryffindor tower. Someone had to let him in and that person always ended up being Hermione. A few days after the Black incident his grandmother sent him a Howler. Both Ron and Neville ran as it went off, his grandmother telling him how he had brought shame to the entire family.

As she felt bad for Neville she noticed that Harry had a letter. She watched him read it and then leave. Deep down she knew that she should try and figure out what Harry was up to but decided against it. Harry wasn't talking to her because she hadn't talked to him and Ron was barely talking to her. Of course later that day she saw them heading outside with Hagrid so she figured the letter was from him.

"I don't know why you're so worried," Kero said.

"I'm not worried," Hermione countered. "I'm just upset, that's all."

Kero didn't look convinced.

"Look, I'm trying to put this whole term behind me," Hermione said. "The sooner I can do that, the better."

"Well I still think you look worried."

Hermione didn't answer.

Later that night Hermione was jolted awake by the sound of something hitting the ground, hard. Hermione got out of bed and looked out the window. From the daze she saw that it was large and her senses told her that it was a Clow Card. Hermione got dressed, and taking Kero, she left Gryffindor tower through the open window, the wings on her staff leading her away.

"So you sensed a Clow Card," Kero said when Hermione landed.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Don't you sense it?"

Kero nodded and they waited. A few moments later something large appeared. Hermione stared at the shape for a few minutes and then it showed itself. Hermione really stared when she saw that it was her cat, except that it was larger then any cat that she had seen.

"Crookshanks," Hermione gasped. "But how-."

"It's the work of the Big Card," Kero told her.

Hermione turned and stared at him.

"The Big Card!"

"Yes, she's the sister to the Little Card," Kero explained. "While Little has the power to shrink things, Big has the power to make things grow. It's a really harmless card so you'll be able to capture it."

Hermione had to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now lets find the Big Card," Hermione told him and they ran off.

It wasn't hard to find the Big Card, as she was setting on the fountain that Dumbledore had enchanted in the middle of the courtyard. Big looked larger then any card that Hermione had even attempted to capture but she trusted Kero when he told her that Big was very easy to capture.

"Okay, do it," Kero said.

"I command you to return to your power confine….BIG!"

She slammed her staff and the shape of a card appeared. Big was sucked into it and was soon back in card form.

"Thank God that's over," Hermione said as Crookshanks turned back to normal.

"Me too," Kero said.

"As well as I," said the cold voice of Professor Snape.

Hermione gasped and turned around.

"It seems that he's back," Kero said.

Hermione was glad.

The next morning the students in their third year and above when to Hogsmead. Hermione was glad that Harry was staying behind as she didn't want him to get into trouble. When she arrived in Hogsmead she went right for the Quill shop. As she entered she noticed that several people had already taken the best ones. Hermione grumbled and left the shop.

_Meanwhile…_

Remus Lupin entered the only bookstore that would even let him in. He hated this part of his life but as the Manager smiled at him he went looking for something to read. Suddenly he noticed a book that caught his attention. He pulled it out and opened it. It was completely blank, which surprised Remus as this store only carried books that had been written in. However he approached the Manager.

"Never saw anything like it," he told Remus. "I'll let you have it free of charge."

Remus was a little shocked by this.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," the Manager said and Remus left the shop with it.

Later that night Hermione was upset about what Hagrid had written. After all that she had done Buckbeak still lost his case. She knew that she would have to work harder to find a way to save him. Of course on the plus side both Harry and Ron were speaking to her and that really made her day. She quickly finished her homework and then turned in for the night.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now what am I suppose to write," Remus wondered, taking the quill out.

He dipped his quill inside the ink bottle and then thought. He really wanted to write something about his life, but he didn't know where to start. Finally he decided to just write and let the words come out. He wrote the first line.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione," Kero hissed, shaking Hermione awake.

"W-What," Hermione mumbled.

"I sense another Clow Card," he told her.

Hermione looked at him and then jolted awake.

"Where?" Hermione asked, keeping her voice low.

"Outside," Kero answered. "We've got to capture it."

Hermione really wanted to go back to sleep but she got dressed and snuck out the same way.

"Are you sure that you sensed a Clow Card?" Hermione asked, when she landed.

Kero gave her an angry look.

"Alright, but if I'm caught by Professor Snape I'll be dead."

"You won't get caught by him," Kero promised.

Hermione huffed but turned to the matter at hand.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Look how stupid they are," Li said to Meiling.

"Want me to take care of the little brat?" Meiling asked.

"No, I'll let whatever's out there do the job for me," Li told her.

Meiling laughed and then watched with him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, I think whatever it is is coming our way," Kero said.

Hermione watched and a large wolf appeared. It had sharp teeth and smelled like a wet dog. It growled at her and that's when Hermione noticed that it didn't have eyes, just spirals.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked, backing away.

"It's the Create Card," Kero told her.

"The Create Card," Hermione said.

Kero nodded.

"It was one of-look out."

The wolf came at them and Hermione summoned Shield to protect them.

"Capture it, Hermione," Kero yelled.

"What."

"The Wolf, capture the wolf," Kero told her.

"Alright," Hermione said and placed her staff in-front of the wolf.

"Hurry," Kero said. "Before it-."

"Alright, I'll do that," Hermione snapped. "I command you to return to your power confine….CREATE!"

She slammed her staff against the wolf and the shape of a card appeared. The wolf was sucked inside and soon was back to card form.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What the-." Remus said as he stared at his empty hand and the space where his book had been.

He shook his head and decided that it was time to go to bed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You captured two cards," Lavender said. "Oh I'm so jealous."

"Don't be," Hermione said. "The Big was strange and the Create was something that I don't wish to repeat."

"Yah, but you got to see them, capture them," Lavender said. "It sucks being asleep."

Hermione shook her head.


	77. Ron And Lavender Switch

To yellow 14: Your right, she wouldn't be so keen on them. Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review and the comment that it's a fine and dandy chapter.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review. I decided to bring him back into the story because most were tired of him not being around.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 77: Ron And Lavender Switch

"I can't believe that I'm doing this and missing Potions," Hermione said as she, Ron, and Lavender raced after a new Clow Card.

It had all started when Kero had told her that a card had just suddenly made it self known. Hermione knew that she would miss Potions but she had a funny feeling that the feeling wouldn't leave her alone until she had captured it.

"So what card is it?" Lavender asked.

"The Change," Kero answered. "Be careful that you don't touch it."

"What can it do?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her breathing normal.

"It can switch minds," Kero answered. "Watch it."

Lavender and Ron both dived as Change came at them.

"You've got to seal it before it takes all our minds," Kero yelled.

Hermione nodded and extended her staff.

"I command you to return to your power confine….CHANGE!"

She slammed her staff and the shape of a card appeared just as Lavender and Ron ran right into it. Hermione watched as it changed into card form and then took it.

"Thank God, that's over," Hermione said.

"Yah, thank god," said Lavender.

Hermione gasped and so did Lavender and Ron. Lavender had spoken in Ron's voice and Hermione had a bad feeling that Ron was about to speak in Lavender's voice.

"Oh this is bad," Kero said.

Lavender and Ron stared at each other.

"How come I'm not in my body?" Ron demanded.

"Oh no, you touched it before it was sealed."

"And if we don't bring them together at the same time tomorrow they'll remain like that forever," Kero told her.

Hermione knew that her day had gone from bad to worse.

Of course to say that it had was an understatement. Hermione had to keep Ron and Lavender from talking to people and that proved to be very difficult. When Harry tried to ask Ron a question about why he hadn't been in Potions Hermione told him that Ron had a sore throat.

"Then go up to the hospital wing," Harry said.

Hermione wished that they could.

The next morning Hermione, Lavender, and Ron hurried to the same spot that they had captured Change. Hermione took the card out and summoned Change.

"Reverse what you've done," Hermione commanded.

There was a swirl of light and then nothing.

"I'm back!" Ron said.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm back as well," Lavender said.

"Thank goodness for that," Hermione said as she changed her staff back into a key and put the card back into the book.

Of course her good feeling didn't last long as they were all caught by Filch.

"Now what are you three doing here instead of being in class?" he asked.

No one said anything.

He marched them to their Care of Magical Creatures class and told Hagrid that they had been caught. Of course Hagrid said nothing and Hermione knew that he was numb with shock from the verdict. Filch grumbled and then headed back to the castle.

"Are you alright, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Hagrid muttered. "I just feel like it's my fault."

Hermione wondered how he could feel that way.

"I mean, I kept dropping them notes and forgetting all the dates and stuff," Hagrid said. "And then Lucius stood up and said his little bit and they did exactly what he told them to."

Hermione felt worse for him.

When the Care of Magical Creatures lesson had ended Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor's except for Harry and Ron, headed back to the castle. Hermione really believed that Hagrid had gotten the worst end of it all. She really hated Malfoy and all the pain that they were causing.

"I wish there was something that I could do," Hermione told Kero.

"Like what?" Kero asked.

"I don't know something to really make him pay."

Kero shook his head.

"Revenge is something that Clow Reed would have never done," he told her. "And therefore that is something that you shouldn't do."

"And why not?" Hermione asked. "I mean, all their family is known for is pain."

Kero considered this.

"Maybe things can change," he said. "You don't need to make people fear you. That's not the mark of the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

"Then what is?" Hermione asked, thinking about Dumbledore and how he struck fear in the heart of Voldemort and his followers.

"I think you need to find the answer to that one," Kero told her.

Hermione groaned.

During the next Divination lesson they started on crystal gazing. Hermione was really good at the cards but crystal gazing was something that she wasn't prepared for. Of course she still thought second sight was a load of bull.

"Crystal Gazing is a refined art," Professor Trelawney told them. "You must clear your mind and see past the mundane."

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, but that was impossible. Professor Trelawney made any hope of doing that impossible. She grounded her teeth in frustration and then something horrible flashed in her mind. A graveyard, a cauldron bubbling, Harry tied to a tombstone, a boy dead, and Voldemort returning to power. Hermione let out a scream and then opened her eyes.

"Hermione-."

"I can't stay here," Hermione yelled and ran out without her book bag.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You saw Voldemort returning to power," Snape said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "It was horrible. A boy was dead and somehow Harry was an ingredient to some horrible potion."

Snape paled.

"What's going on with me?" Hermione asked. "I don't even believe in visions and second sight, but yet I saw this."

"Hermione, Clow Reed could see things," Kero told her. "I believe that you've gained another of his abilities."

Hermione stared at him.

"But I don't want it," Hermione told him. "Take it away!"

Kero sighed.

"I can't," he told her. "Anyway it might come in handy."

Hermione said nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Easter holidays started and Hermione was finding it hard to focus. She was still thinking about that vision that she had and wondering what it all meant. Hermione had decided to drop Divination, as she couldn't stand being in the same room as Professor Trelawney. Ron had gotten her book bag for her and she was trying to get through her Muggle Studies work.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I use to know but now I don't."

She then closed her book and left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So that's what happened," Remus said.

Snape had just finished telling him what Hermione had seen.

"You don't think that Voldemort will return, do you?" he asked Snape.

"I hope not," Snape answered. "I don't want to see that man for as long as I'm alive."

Remus considered this.

"So do you think that Hermione needs protection," he asked.

"I hope not," Snape answered. "Because Dumbledore would use her if he found out."


	78. Horrible Quidditch Final

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 78: Horrible Quidditch Final

May started and the excitement of the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was in the air. Hermione hadn't seen any other cards since she had captured Change and with the term almost nearing an end she knew that she would be battling the cards during the summer. This left something else for her to worry about and she confronted Kero about it.

"If the cards appear during the summer will the Ministry know that I used magic?"

"No," Kero answered. "This is Clow Reed's magic, not yours. Anyway, the wand shields you from their little readings or charms."

The tone in his voice told Hermione that he knew what he was talking about.

On the first Saturday of the month the entire school headed for the pitch. Hermione had decided to bring Kero with her so that he could have some fresh air. Of course she made it clear that Kero was suppose to remain inside her pocket.

"But it's too hot," Kero protested.

"Live with it and it's not that hot."

Kero grumbled but kept hidden.

When the players arrived the Gryffindor's as well as the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's all showed to show their support of Gryffindor. The Slytherin's made their presence known. The balls were released and the game had gone on for about five minutes when Hermione sensed it. Another Clow Card. Of course with so many already caught she had no idea which one this could be.

Suddenly several people screamed and a horrible cold spread through the pitch. Hermione shivered and then yelled when she saw Lavender freeze in her seat. Hermione jumped out just before her seat was frozen as well.

"Hermione, this is the Freeze Card," Kero told her. "You need to capture it before everyone freezes to death."

"Okay," Hermione said. "Key that holds the powers of darkness, show me your true form. By the covenant I, Hermione, command the staff to….release."

There was a flash of light and her staff appeared.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Fly, fly," Kero yelled.

Hermione took out the Fly Card and slammed it against her staff. Instantly wings appeared and Hermione climbed on.

"Watch out," Kero yelled and Hermione had to dive to prevent something hard and cold from hitting her.

"How's it doing this?" Hermione asked.

"The Freeze Card has the power to freeze things to the point of freezing and beyond. It will turn any area into a frozen wasteland. That's why we've got to capture it."

Hermione nodded, but she had no idea how she was going to do this.

"Think, Hermione, think," Hermione muttered.

"Look out," Kero yelled and Hermione had to dive to avoid another hit from Freeze. "Listen, the only way that your going to get Freeze is my waiting for it to show its true form."

"True form," Hermione said.

"Every card has a true form," Kero told her. "When you see its true form then you can seal it."

"Thanks for the advice," Hermione snapped.

"Trying to help," Kero told her.

Hermione grumbled.

Waiting for Freeze to show its true form proved not long in waiting. Soon Hermione saw something move around and pointed it out to Kero. Kero told her that this was Freeze's true form.

"Now land and seal it," Kero advised.

"Let's just hope it doesn't sense me," Hermione told him and then landed. "I command you to return to your power confine….FREEZE!"

She slammed her staff down and Freeze was soon back where it belonged. She then signed her name and put the card in the book.

"Okay, so what happens-," she trailed off as the ice started to melt. "Let's get out of here."

And Hermione and Kero bolted.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm so sick," Lavender commented.

"So is most of the student body," Hermione said.

Lavender shook and took a drink of her hot chocolate.

"So why aren't you sick?" she asked.

"Don't know," Hermione lied.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that it attacked," Hermione told Kero.

"Well believe it," Kero said. "I told you that the tough cards were going to appear."

"Thanks," Hermione muttered. "So how many cards are left?"

"Thirteen," Kero answered. "And two are elemental cards."

Hermione grumbled, however she knew that things couldn't possibly get worse. Could they?


	79. Battle With An Elemental

To Mysterious Miko of Moonlight: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like it. I might post several times today, but I don't know.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 79: Battle With An Elemental

It took several days for the students and staff to be over what had happened to them, even though they didn't know the full story. Of course the little re-match that they had didn't have Hermione present. She figured that she had done enough damage to one Quidditch match to last a lifetime.

"I wish that you had been there," Lavender said as they headed back to the castle. "It was really cool!"

"Well I'm sure that Harry will-."

She stopped as a shot of flames came at her. She ducked and so did Lavender.

"What in the world was that?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out."

She pointed to a point near Hagrid's hut and saw a girl completely engulfed in flames. It didn't take much thinking to see that she was looking at the third Elemental card.

"Oh no," said the voice of Kero.

He popped out of Hermione's pocket and looked at it.

"Firey," Hermione said.

"Too right," Kero answered. "And the most dangerous to control."

"That's why we like it," said the cold voice of Li.

Hermione and Lavender turned to see the tall, evil, boy standing there.

"What do you want?" Lavender asked.

Li grinned.

"To see Hermione fail," he answered. "There is no way that she has the cards that she needs to battle Firey. Not with her so-called allies."

He laughed and Hermione turned to Firey.

"Are you telling us that the three cards that she captured aren't enough to capture Firey?" Lavender said.

"I'm not saying anything," Li said. "Let's just see the little Mudblood fail. Then I'll use my spells to capture Firey and burn Hogwarts down."

Hermione snapped her head in his direction.

"I'll prove to you that I can capture Firey," Hermione vowed and she took out her key.

"Hermione, people could-."

"People are going to die, Lavender," Hermione said. "I need to capture it before someone does get hurt."

Lavender looked at her and then listened as she said the incantation and released her key.

"Kero, any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"Think about what can hurt Firey and then use that," Kero advised.

These words seem to anger Li.

"No giving her hints," he told Kero.

"Oh shut up, you filthy boy," Kero yelled.

Hermione took out her cards and looked through them. None of them, that she knew, could defeat Firey. However she saw two that might.

"Oh no, you can't use-."

"Kero it's worth a shot," Hermione said, taking Windy and Watery out. "Windy, Watery, create a binding chain on Firey. Windy and Watery release and dispel."

She slammed her staff against the two cards and they both came out. Hermione watched in amazement as it surrounded Firey. She gave Hermione a look of loss and then fell to the ground.

"I don't believe it, it worked," Kero said.

"Way to go, Hermione," Lavender said.

"I command you to return to your power confine….FIREY!"

She slammed her staff and Firey was soon under Hermione's control. She signed her name and then put it away.

"I can't believe that you captured it," Li hissed and then smiled. "Well you've got twelve cards left and I still have twelve chances of getting them."

And he was gone.

"Jerk," Lavender muttered.

"I know, I can handle him," Hermione told her. "But I can't believe that I did it."

Kero grinned at her and then she noticed that he was glowing.

"Kero, what's going on?" she asked.

He smiled at her and then fainted.


	80. Kero Changes

To Mysterious Miko of Moonlight: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 80: Kero Changes

There was a flash of light then another. Before Hermione and Lavender's eyes Kero changed into a large lion with wings. Hermione couldn't believe it. This was Kero's true form. When the transformation stopped he looked at her with the golden eyes that she had a feeling had all the answers in the world.

"Hello, Hermione," Kero said. "I'm Cerberus."

"Wow, this is wicked," Lavender said. "That little guy is a huge lion with wings."

"Hay, I'm not a little guy," Cerberus snapped. "I'm the most powerful guardian of them all."

"Um, Ke-I mean, Cerberus, how were you able to change into your true form?" Hermione asked. "I thought all the cards needed to be captured."

"When you captured Firey, you unlocked my true form," Cerberus answered. "Yue can only come forth when all the cards have been captured."

Hermione was a little confused.

"You're almost done," Cerberus said. "You've got twelve more left. Soon it will be all over."

"Thanks goodness for that," Lavender said. "Those things are dangerous."

"That I'll agree with," Hermione said. "Um, do you use your true form all the time?"

"No, only when you need me," Cerberus told her.

Hermione was just about to say something when the bell rang.

"You need to change back," Hermione said, shocked that the bell had rung. Where had it come from.

Cerberus changed back into Kero and Hermione quickly stuffed him in her pocket. She now had a different problem and one that she would have to encounter when the time came.

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short.


	81. Cerberus Advice

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review.

To Joyce LaKee: Thanks for the review.

To Mysterious Miko of Moonlight: I'm glad that you like me doing two updates. Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 81: Cerberus Advice

"I wish to talk to you," Cerberus said after he had changed.

The rest of the school was down at dinner.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You've got most of the cards sealed away, which leaves twelve that are still out there," Cerberus explained. "One of them happens to be an Elemental Card and two of them work together. I must warn you that these twelve are the most dangerous of all of them, as their last."

"What are they?" Hermione asked.

"Earthy, Voice, Bubbles, Snow, Dark, Light, Dream, Cloud, Lock, Sand, Twin, and Wave," Cerberus answered. "I don't know when the next one will appear but it could be one of those twelve."

"Are they going to get more violent towards me?" Hermione asked.

"They might and so I'm giving you some advice," he said. "I want you to be careful and on your guard. You have forty-one cards in that deck and your power has increased. That makes it harder for you to seal them without people noticing. So I just want you to take my advice and with luck we'll have this quest over."

"And things will return to normal," Hermione said.

"Let's hope," Cerberus said.

Hermione hoped as well.

Hermione joined Lavender at the Gryffindor table and piled food on her plate. As she ate Lavender told her all about her parents wanting to go to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Are you going?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I mean, all that Quidditch around me. You know I'm not a fan of the sport."

Lavender looked affronted.

"What do you mean? You were all excited during that one match."

"I know, but that was just a one time thing," she said.

Lavender said nothing.

When dinner was over Hermione started on her work. She knew that she had been unfair to Lavender but she was just telling the truth. She didn't get what was so great about a sport that had zooming balls. She turned over and looked at the sleeping Kero and wondered what he thought about the whole game. She figured that she would ask him in the morning.

The next day Hermione was surprised to see that Professor Snape hadn't returned to work. She was sure that he had looked well when she had seen him, so why wasn't he here.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Mizuki.

"No, I'm not," Hermione said. "Where's Professor Snape at?"

Professor Mizuki smiled at her.

"The Professor is taking a few more days off," she told her. "Don't worry, he'll be back."

And she turned her back on her.

"I swear there's something not right about her," Hermione told Kero. "I mean, she's not even worried that Professor Snape isn't coming back right away. And he never gives up a chance of making the students lives hell."

Kero considered this.

"I've thought there was something strange about her the moment I sensed that she had arrived," Kero said. "And ever since she helped you with the Maze card I've been even more suspicious of her."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Do you think she's trying to take the cards," Hermione asked.

"No, but if she is then she's doing a great job in hiding it," Kero told her. "So that leaves me with giving you another piece of advice."

"What."

"Expect the Unexpected," Kero said. "You're nearing the end of the path and there are still plenty of dangers."

(A/N: Another short chapter. I really hope the next ones are longer. Thanks for the reviews.)


	82. A Letter From Hagrid

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that your still loving my story.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 82: A Letter From Hagrid

As the month of June crept towards them Hermione forced her mind away from the Potions teacher, the cards, and what might happen if she didn't seal them all, and started to focus even more on her work. She drew up a study schedule and was busy working on her Arthmancy when Ron interrupted.

"Hermione," Ron said.

"What," she snapped.

"Have you copied these down right?" he asked.

He pointed to the study schedule that she had drawn up.

"Yes," she snapped again.

"Is there any point in asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once," Harry asked.

"No," said Hermione shortly. "Have either of you seen my copy of _Numerology and Gramatica?_"

None of them answer her question and she started looking for her book.

"Hay, this is from Hagrid," Hermione heard Harry say. "Buckbeak's appeal-it's set for the sixth of next month."

"That's the day we finish our exams," said Hermione, still looking everywhere for her book.

"And they're coming up here to do it," said Harry. "Someone from the Ministry of Magic and-and an executioner."

Hermione looked up, startled.

"They're bringing the executioner to the appeal! But that sounds as though they've already decided."

"Yeah, it does," said Harry slowly.

"They can't!" Ron howled. "I've spent _ages_ reading up on stuff for him, they can't just ignore it all!"

Hermione shook her head.

So now they had another worry. Hermione was sure that Hagrid was going to lose all because Draco had lied about how he had supposedly hurt himself. Hermione was sure that she would need the cards to make Malfoy talk and she knew that this was one thing that Kero didn't need to know about. She took one last look at him and then left.

Hermione used some of her new abilities to locate where Draco was at. When she appeared he was busy talking to Pansy Parkinson and both of them were laughing.

"Oh Hagrid is going to get it this time," he told her. "My father has made sure of that."

"Oh I can't wait to see it too," Pansy said.

"Like hell you will," Hermione snapped and pulled out Libra. "Libra, cause Draco to speak the truth."

There was a flash of light and she watched Libra take hold.

"You know I really don't like you," Draco said.

Hermione grinned at Pansy's shocked face.

"What!" she snapped.

"I don't like you," Draco repeated. "And I want Hagrid dead."

Pansy huffed and then turned towards Hermione's direction.

"Through," Hermione said and she disappeared into the wall.

(A/N: Another short chapter. I really want the next one to be longer. I hope I can do that.)


	83. Being Taken Away

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 83: Being Taken Away

Everyone was shocked when Pansy wrote to the Ministry, telling them that Draco had lied about the whole thing. Of course Harry had his opinion as to why she had done it.

"She's seeing what she can get out of it," he said.

"Well I don't care," Hermione said. "As long as Buckbeak doesn't die then she can do it for the stupidest reason."

"Do you think this will keep Buckbeak from being executed?"

"I don't know until Hagrid sends me another letter," Harry answered. "And I hope, when he does, it will have good news."

"I hope so as well," Hermione said.

However Hagrid didn't send Harry another letter. This left all three of them wondering if the Ministry even listened to a thirteen-year-old girl or if Lucius had done something to convince them that she was only doing this as revenge.

"Don't worry about something like this," Kero said. "There are more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, angered that Kero didn't care.

"Like capturing the remaining Clow Cards," Kero answered. "Remember twelve are left and time is wasting."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I can't believe that you don't care," Hermione said. "Hagrid is my friend and Draco is-."

"Acting like the jerk that he has always been," Kero answered. "You can't change what someone has done."

Hermione grounded her teeth.

"I know that already," Hermione snapped, looking irritated. "I'm just pointing out that-."

She stopped as a sound reached her ears.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Kero said. "But I don't like it."

Hermione focused her senses on the sound but before she could say anything the door burst open and a huge wave of water came at her. She screamed as it pushed her towards the wall. Something broke and Hermione found herself plunging to the ground.

"Hermione!" yelled Kero as he changed into Cerberus.

He dived towards her, but something hit him and he was sent off course.

"That's Wave," Cerberus said as he saw Hermione land without a scratch.

He landed next to her.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"That's Wave," Cerberus told her.

"Oh great," Hermione muttered, as she took out her key. "Key that holds that power of darkness show me your true form. By the covenant I, Hermione, command the staff to….release."

There was a flash of light and the key changed into her staff.

"Look out," Cerberus yelled and Hermione had to dive to keep from getting hit.

She landed hard and a sharp pain went through her.

"How do I defeat it?" Hermione demanded.

Cerberus thought long and hard.

"Cerberus."

"Alright use Freeze," he suggested. "That way you can keep it from attacking you."

Hermione nodded and took out Freeze.

"Freeze," Hermione intoned. "Freeze wave."

She slammed her staff against The Freeze Card.

"Freeze Card, release and dispel."

Hermione watched as Freeze wrapped itself around Wave, the water freezing on contact. As she watched she was still amazed that she could command such amazing power and her powers hadn't even come to full power. She wondered if the vision ever came true if she could use the cards to help Harry out.

"Hermione, seal it," Cerberus said, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione nodded at him.

"I command you to return to your power confine….WAVE!"

She slammed her staff and watched as Wave was sucked into the card shape. Soon it was sealed.

"Way to go, Hermione," Cerberus said.

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling at him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that you captured another card without me," Lavender complained.

Hermione laughed at her mood.

"The Wave Card is something that you wouldn't have been able to handle," Kero told her.

Lavender placed her hands on her hips.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Lavender asked him.

He popped a cake in his mouth.

"I'm just saying that you're just a little girl," he told her.

Lavender went red and grabbed Hermione's pillow, hitting him.

"What do you mean; I'm just a little girl?" Lavender yelled. "I'm a witch and you better not forget that."

Hermione had a feeling that this was going to be one long remaining four years.


	84. Hermione's Unplanned Bubble Bath

To Tearainy: Thanks for the review, I really laughed at what you said.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 84: Hermione's Unplanned Bubble Bath

"I can't believe that Professor Sprout gave us that plant today," Hermione complained to Ron. "Just what I need in my life, more dirt."

Ron grinned at her.

"At least we can clean up before Charms."

"Yeah," Hermione said.

Hermione entered the girls' dorm, glad that no one was around. She made sure that Kero hadn't ruined anything and then grabbed her spare robes.

"So what are you doing?" Kero asked, making Hermione jump.

"Stop doing that," Hermione snapped.

Kero laughed and Hermione threw something at him.

"Just joking, kid," Kero said.

"Sometimes I wonder when you're joking and when you're being annoying," Hermione said. "Look, I need to bathe and change. I'll bring you a snack later."

Kero didn't like this little 'arrangement' but Hermione didn't care. She wanted to make it to her next class on-time. When she opened the door something spewed out and onto the floor. Hermione had to jump back to keep the suds from going into her shoes.

"What in the-." Hermione muttered.

"It's the Bubbles Card," Kero told her. "And that's the last easy card that's in the deck."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Of course she then remembered what Kero had said.

"I thought you said that the remaining cards are all hard," Hermione said.

"They are, but I wasn't including Bubbles."

"Thanks a lot," Hermione snapped as she took out her key.

A few moments later she had Bubbles in the book and a feeling that this card had just wasted her time. Of course she couldn't help but think about what Kero had said. If Bubbles was the final easy card she hated to know what the other cards would be like.

A/N: I'm going with the flow here so if the rest of this story has some short chapters please don't kill me. Thanks everyone.


	85. Snowed In

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 85: Snowed In

In the final week of May Hermione felt, at last, she was ready for the exams. Of course she couldn't say the same thing for Harry and Ron. She had seen them working but Fred, George, and Percy was the only ones that were really working. Fred and George were getting ready to take their O.W.L'S or Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T, the highest qualification that Hogwarts offered. Hermione knew that he wanted to go into the Ministry and he needed top grades.

"So what is the point in taking these tests," Kero asked Hermione.

"Because they tell the Ministry what jobs you'll be good at," said Hermione.

Kero muttered something and Hermione hoped that it hadn't been something rude.

"So are you going to feed me when we head back home?" Kero asked her.

"Oh and what am I suppose to feed you?" Hermione asked him.

"Well there's chocolate cake, donuts, cookies, you know…the usual things."

"And what if I don't have those things?" Hermione asked a wicked grin on her face.

Kero looked like someone had told him that the cards would never be captured.

"I'll die," he said. "I'll faint away to nothing."

Hermione snorted, she highly doubted that.

"I'm sure you'll manage," Hermione said.

In their Defense Against the Dark Arts class Professor Lupin was telling them that the exam that he planned on setting was going to be a surprise. Hermione wasn't sure if she liked surprises as her whole year had been on surprise after the other. Of course she trusted him even though she knew that he was a werewolf. Not that she had anything against werewolves.

When the bell rang the class headed to the Entrance Hall and that's when she noticed a large group of people shivering. She was just about to ask them what was wrong when she noticed that the entire grounds were covered in snow.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Someone was messing around with a weather spell," said a girl that happened to be in Slytherin.

Hermione knew that she wouldn't have answered her question but being cold had a habit of making the most unlikely people answer your simple question.

"Has Dumbledore been told?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "Someone got a hold of him but he hasn't shown up."

"I hope he's alright," said the other girl.

"I'm sure that he'll be just fine," the girl answered.

"I hope so," her friend said.

Hermione left the two girls alone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Dumbledore this isn't normal weather," Professor McGonagall said.

"I know that, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "But I don't know how to stop it. Whatever is fueling it is to strong for me."

McGonagall stared at him, shocked. Did he just admit that he had encountered something that was more powerful then he was?

"Then what are we going to do?" McGonagall asked him.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't know," he answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's the work of The Snow Card," Kero told Hermione and Lavender.

"The Snow Card," Lavender muttered. "But it's too hot for snow."

"It doesn't matter," Kero said. "Snow can appear in areas that snow isn't supposed to be. Like here."

Hermione considered this.

"Is there any way to defeat it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you need to use Firey," Kero advised.

"Thanks." And she was gone.

Hermione had to use the back entrance to get outside. She knew that most people were trying to see what Dumbledore would do about the problem. Kero had told her that Dumbledore didn't have enough power to fight Snow and that it would be up to her to figure out a way. Of course she knew that he didn't expect her to jump in there and battle it.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake," she told herself, shivering.

She walked across the grounds, the snow falling faster and faster. Suddenly she couldn't see anything except the snow. It beat against her face, stinging against her skin. She knew this was the work of The Snow Card but right now all that her brain knew was the fact that she was freezing to death.

"_You need to focus, Hermione_," said the voice inside her head. "_Use the staff to bring Firey_."

The words brought Hermione to her senses.

"I can do this," she told herself. "I can capture Snow."

She took her key out and after saying the incantation she felt ready. She pulled out Firey.

"Firey, counter Snow's power."

She slammed her staff against Firey and the fire elemental came out. It shot at the blizzard and Hermione watched as it forced Snow to show its true form.

"Now, I've got you," Hermione muttered. "I command you to return to your power confine…SNOW!"

She slammed her staff down and Snow was sucked inside. Soon Snow was sealed away and everything melted.

"Did anyone tell you that you take an awful risk?" asked the voice of Professor Snape.

Hermione turned and saw her Potions Master standing there.

"I didn't know that you cared," Hermione said.

Snape snorted.

"I don't care, Miss Granger," he reminded her. "I'm the evil Slytherin around here."

Hermione had to grin at the mislabel.

"No, that would be Malfoy," Hermione told him.

Snape looked at her.

"And I would imagine that you would know that personally," he said.

"Oh I think everyone knows that, personally."

And she headed back to the castle.

That night Professor Dumbledore informed everyone that Professor Snape had returned from his 'trip'. Hermione wondered what he had been doing but knew that it would be rude to ask when she cornered him. She figured that there was something's best left unquestioned.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe that Snape is back," Harry snapped. "Now we'll lose Professor Mizuki."

"Harry, you might like her but Dumbledore hired Professor Snape first," Hermione told him. "Professor Mizuki was only here until he returned."

Harry went red and Hermione knew that she had hit a sore spot.

"Well sorry if I'm not the only one that doesn't like how Snape-."

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected and Harry jumped to his feet.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked. "Why can't you enjoy a teacher that doesn't treat us like trash? Why can't you just agree with me that life is better without Snape?"

Hermione sighed. He just didn't get it.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry that I upset you," Hermione said. "But he was hired first and that's just how things are."

And she got up and left.


	86. A Talk With Snape

To JMMendiola: I'm updating now. Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Don't I know. Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the words of comfort and I won't care about lengths anymore. Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 86: A Talk With Snape

Hermione left Gryffindor tower shaking her head. Harry just didn't get it and she was afraid that he never would. She knew that the reason he disliked Professor Snape returning was that it was back to losing points and Slytherin getting ahead for the House Cup. However she knew that life was full of unfair people and you just had to take them as they came.

"Hello, Miss Granger," said Professor Mizuki.

Hermione turned to see the Potions Mistress standing there.

"Hello," Hermione answered.

She smiled and Hermione smiled in return.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I want to talk to Professor Snape," Hermione said. "Is he available?"

The Professor nodded and motioned Hermione to follow her.

"I told him everything that happened while he was away," she said. "But I'm afraid that he didn't take me giving points to Gryffindor well."

Hermione felt like laughing. She could just imagine Professor Snape's expression.

"I also told him all about the strange things that happened," she added.

Hermione felt her blood run cold.

"But I didn't tell Dumbledore," she finished.

Hermione felt relieved.

When they arrived at Snape's office she knocked. A very rude 'enter' was heard and she opened the door.

"Miss Granger here to see you," she told Snape.

"Do I have to see her?" Snape asked.

"Of course," she answered. "If not, she won't leave you alone."

"Fine, fine, bring her in."

Hermione took one look at Professor Mizuki and then entered. Snape's office was the same as it always was and Hermione wondered if he had to change it back from what Professor Mizuki had decorated it or not. Snape was behind his desk looking over some essays and looked up when the door closed.

"What do you want?" Snape asked.

"Well I want to report that I've captured all but nine cards," Hermione said. "And when are you returning to work?"

Snape glared at her.

"I'm returning to work as soon as this blasted term ends," Snape answered. "It seems that you Gryffindor's have warmed up to Professor Mizuki. I wonder why that's the case."

He sneered at her and Hermione felt her heart sink.

"However I'm pleased that this nasty business with those cards will soon be over," Snape added. "I'm tired of keeping my barriers up."

Hermione was confused by what he had said.

"I'm glad too," Hermione said. "Well I'll be going."

Snape said nothing as she left.

The next morning Hermione was back in the Common Room looking over her notes. Even though she knew that she would pass she really wanted to be double sure. She would really hate her parents to be mad because she hadn't done her best. When she finally finished she was cornered by Lavender.

"What are you thinking?" Lavender asked.

Hermione looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked her.

Lavender laughed at her question.

"Well I noticed that you left Gryffindor tower last night and went somewhere. So what are you thinking?'

"I was thinking about how much I want Professor Snape to return," Hermione told her just to get her out of her hair.

"And why?" Lavender asked, and then lowered her voice to say, "I know that he helped with the Clow Cards, but that's all his good for."

Hermione felt her anger spike.

"Is there anything else that you want to know?" Hermione asked, forcing her voice to remain calm.

"Oh no, nothing else."

And to Hermione disgust she left.

"I can't believe that their treating his return like this is some bad thing," Hermione told Kero. "He's the best Potions Master in England and they know it. They should be pleased to be working with him."

"Well some people can't take a good thing when they see it," Kero said. "However I'm wondering what Professor Snape did while he was gone."

Hermione was startled that he was worried.

"Do you think Professor Mizuki had some hand in it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Kero answered. "But I think it's strange that he leaves and she arrives. And she seems to know a lot about the Clow Cards."

"And that bell," Hermione added.

Kero looked at her.

"What bell?"

"The bell that she used to defeat Maze," Hermione said. "I can't believe that you forgot."

She groaned.

"What did the bell look like?" Kero asked.

"Well it had the shape of a crescent moon on it," Hermione said.

"The Moon Bell," Kero said. "An artifact of Clow Reed but how did she get it."

"I think that's what we all want to know," Hermione said.


	87. A Stealing Voice

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review I really loved it.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and her role isn't over.

To JMMendiola: Thanks for the review and I believe that she has a good heart, the Professor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 87: A Stealing Voice

June started and the exams, which were a week away, was what Percy, at least, talked about. Hermione heard him in the Great Hall telling his girlfriend that he was worried about not getting the grades that he needed to enter the Ministry of Magic.

"You'll do fine," she said.

Of course Fred and George weren't worrying about their O.W.L'S.

"I'm trying to tell mum that our goals can't be reached with an education," Fred told Hermione.

This didn't rest well with Hermione.

"But don't you want to do well, make your mother proud."

Fred chuckled.

"Our mum will be proud when she sees all the money that we're making."

Hermione had a funny feeling that they didn't get it.

The next day Hermione headed from Arithmancy when she heard a beautiful voice. Hermione saw that it belonged to a Slytherin that she had never seen before. Hermione decided to have Song remember it so that she could listen to it anytime that she wanted.

"Song, remember that song," Hermione whispered.

She slammed her staff against the Song Card and it appeared. The song continued for a few more minutes and then Hermione saw her leaving.

"Song, return," Hermione whispered and Song was back in card form.

That night as Hermione headed from Gryffindor Tower she noticed the same girl. She looked upset about something, and tears were in her eyes. She also noticed that she was being helped by Professor Mizuki.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Greengrass is mute," she said, a look of pain in her eyes.

Hermione stared at her and then at Miss Greengrass.

"But how?"

"It was stolen and I don't have to tell you that this is serious," she said. "Someone losing their voice isn't the work of some spell."

And the look told her that she suspected that it was a Clow Card. However Hermione had to ask Kero.

"I'll be back," Hermione said.

"And hurry," Professor Mizuki told her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's the Voice Card," Kero told her.

"And this affects us, how?" Ron asked.

Kero glared at him.

"It has the power to rob a person of their voice," Kero said. "She must have had a great singing voice for Voice to seal it."

"Well I'm not worried," Ron said. "One less Slytherin that we have to hear."

Hermione hit him with a book.

"Don't you care?" she asked him. "Or have you become so obsessed with the fact that Slytherin's can't have things taking that you just don't care when one does lose something."

Ron glared at her but Lavender was on her side.

"I agree with Hermione," Lavender said. "A witch to lose her voice means she can't cast spells."

"Which means that she can't attack us," Ron countered. "Can't anyone here see that's a good thing?"

"DON'T MAKE ME BITE YOU!" Kero screamed.

"Ron, I'm going to get her voice back," Hermione said. "And I don't care what you think."

And she turned and left Kero right behind her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how do we capture Voice?" Hermione asked when they were in a deserted corridor.

"Use Song to lure it and then seal it," Kero advised.

"Okay," Hermione said and took out her key. "Key that hides the forces of darkness show me your true form. By the covenant I, Hermione, command the staff to….RELEASE!"

Hermione watched as the key changed into her staff and then she sealed it.

"Song, sing the last song that you remembered," Hermione commanded, slamming her staff against The Song Card. "Song, release and dispel."

She watched Song appear and sang the song that Miss Greengrass had sung. For a few minutes nothing happened and then another figure appeared. The girl had long feather-like ears and long wavy hair. She reminded Hermione of a harpy.

"Seal it," Kero whispered.

"I command you to return to your power confine….VOICE!"

She slammed her staff down and Voice was sucked inside. Soon she was sealed away and Hermione sighed her name on the card.

"Thanks, Song," Hermione said as Song returned to card form.

"Now to return Miss Greengrass her voice," Hermione told Kero. "Voice, return what you've stolen."

She slammed her staff down on Voice.

"Voice, release and dispel."

She watched it move away from her and Hermione knew that it was heading back to Miss Greengrass. Meanwhile, Professor Mizuki watched Voice enter and wrap around Miss Greengrass, returning what had been stolen. It was soon gone and a few moments later Hermione had the card safely in her book.

"Now only eight left," Kero told Hermione.

"And then it will be over," Hermione said.

Hermione didn't notice the look that Kero gave her.


	88. Vision Of Innocence

To JMMendiola: Ron is a jerk, thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 88: Vision Of Innocence

"I can't believe that you got her voice back," Ron snapped. "Are you a Gryffindor or not."

"I'm a human being," Hermione snarled. "Sorry if that upsets you."

And she stormed up to bed.

"Girl's," Ron snapped and stormed away as well, leaving Lavender confused.

The exams started a week later and the Transfiguration students left their exams complaining about what Professor McGonagall wanted them to do, which had included changing a teapot into a tortoise.

"Mine still had a tail for a spout, what a nightmare."

"Were the tortoises supposed to breathe steam?"

"It still had a willow-patterned shell, d'you think that'll count against me?"

They had a hasty lunch and then hurried to their Charms exam. Professor Sprout, who had warned that he might test them on Cheering Charms, did test them on it. Both Harry and Ron did theirs out of fits of nerves but Hermione, despite extra classes and the Clow Cards, did hers perfectly. After dinner they worked on their notes to get ready for their exams in Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Astronomy.

Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the following morning. He provided a large tub of fresh flobberworms for the class, and told them that to pass the test their flobberworm had to still be alive at the end of one hour. As flobberworms flourished best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam any of them had ever taken, and also gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid.

"The Ministry didn't listen," Hagrid said. "They're still coming."

All three of them shook their heads.

They had Potions that afternoon, which was a lot better then the first two. Professor Mizuki gave them a test on the Manegrow Potion, a Potion that they had learned last year. It was the only potion that Harry and Ron managed to get right, except for Hermione who knew everything. Then there was Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday, in which Hermione saw Harry scribbling things down.

Wednesday afternoon was Herbology, in the greenhouses under the baking-hot sun, and then back to the common room so that they could get ready for their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam and wishing for them to be over.

"I can't believe we're doing Crystal Gazing," Ron moaned, as he looked over his copy of Unfogging the Future.

"Well I think you should drop it next year," Hermione told him.

Ron glared at her.

Later that night Hermione had a strange dream. She was in a run-down shack that looked on the verge of falling apart. A small man had two wands pointed at him and he was shaking with fear.

"You should have died," the man that Hermione knew to be Sirius Black said. "You should have died instead of betraying your friends."

And Hermione woke up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you saw three people," Kero said when Hermione told him about the dream.

"Yes and two of them were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," Hermione said. "But the third I didn't know who he was."

"Do you recognize him?"

"No, but I'm sure that I can find his picture somewhere."

"And if you do, then you'll find out the meaning of the dream," Kero told her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day they had their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Hermione watched both Harry and Ron do it. Harry succeeded in getting to the end but Ron failed when he was led away. When Hermione made her way to the trunk she got a horrible Boggart. It changed into Professor McGonagall, who told her that she had failed at everything. Ron chuckled, which earned a glare from Hermione.

"At least I made it to the end," Hermione countered.

Ron went red.

When they reached the castle they saw three people. All three of them Hermione did know but it seemed that Harry and Ron knew who at least one of them was. Though she wasn't sure how she knew.

"Hello there, Harry," said the man that Hermione quickly found out was the Minister of Magic. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Lovely day," said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake. "Pity…pity…"

He sighed deeply and looked down at Harry.

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad hippogriff. As I was needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted, stepping forward.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge, looking curiously at Ron.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Ron stoutly. "The hippogriff might get off!"

"Yeah, your right," Fudge said and they went off.

"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Hermione hissed.

"What?"

"Your dad works for the Ministry of Magic," Hermione said. "You can't go around saying things about his boss."

"But Hermione this isn't justice," Ron told her.

"I know but if Hagrid keeps his head and argues his case properly then he has a chance," Hermione told him.

The last exam was Divination for Harry and Ron, Hermione had Muggle Studies. As Hermione started on her exam she thought about Hagrid and what a horrible mess he had ended up in.


	89. Trapped In The Shrieking Shack

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To JMMendiola: No and thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and I agree with what you've said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 89: Trapped In The Shrieking Shack

It was a horrible afternoon. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all hurried to Hagrid's hut under the invisibility cloak. Hagrid couldn't focus on anything and Hermione wanted to use her magic to make him feel better. However she had a feeling that Kero would frown on that, especially since he had tagged along. Of course what made the whole thing strange was Scabbers sudden appearance.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked.

"I-."

Hermione was cut off by Hagrid choking sound.

"There coming," he told them. "Come on, you've got to get out of here."

All three of them tried to tell him that they would tell them the truth but Hagrid insisted that they leave. Hermione put the Invisibility Cloak over them and they left out the back door.

"I can't believe their going to do it," Harry said. "This is unreal."

"And it's all Malfoy's-."

"Scabbers, hold still," Ron said, cutting Hermione off.

"Come on, their about to do it," Hermione breathed and they marched on.

Of course Scabbers wouldn't stay put and when Hermione saw Crookshanks she knew that Ron would start on it. Suddenly Scabbers was free and Crookshanks ran after it.

"Get away from him," Ron snarled. "Get away from him you mad cat."

"Ron, no," Hermione said. "We can't be seen."

And then something large appeared. Hermione saw the huge dog bound after Ron just as he managed to get Scabbers. Ron screamed as it grabbed him and led him to the one place that Hermione had only heard Harry talk about once. The Whomping Willow. They both watched as he was dragged away and a crack, which told them that he had broken his leg.

"We need to get Ron back," Harry told her.

"I know, but how," Hermione said.

She wished that she could use one of her cards but Harry didn't know what she had been doing all term and it would be unwise to use her magic around him. However Crookshanks made that choice for them as it hit the knot at the base of the tree, which froze it.

"How did he know?"

"He's friends with that dog," Harry said. "Come on before it unfreezes."

And they disappeared

The tunnel that Hermione and Harry found themselves in stretched for what seem like forever. Harry made a comment that this must lead into Hogsmead but Hermione wasn't paying him any attention. She was more worried about Ron and what that dog would do to him. At the end of the tunnel they found themselves in a run-down house. At once Hermione had a feeling that she had been here before.

"They went upstairs," Harry said, just as the sound of footsteps told her that Harry was right. "Come on before Ron's eaten."

Hermione nodded and they both bolted upstairs.

They found Ron in the only room in the house and at once Hermione knew they had been led into a trap. Sirius Black disarmed them at once and that's when Harry leaped on him, punching every inch of Black that he could. At that moment it made all sense. Hermione pulled Harry off, which shocked him.

"Harry, Black is innocent," she told him.

Harry stared at her and she knew that she sounded funny saying this.

"Hermione, how can you say that," he said.

"Because I can," Hermione told him. "Trust me; you don't want to know how I know this."

Harry glared at her and she knew that he wouldn't talk to her for the next several months.

"She is right, Harry," Sirius said. "I'm innocent."

Harry turned and glared at him as well.

"What in the world is going on here?" said the shocked voice of Remus Lupin, who was followed by Professor Snape.

Hermione was a little shocked by this. In her dream Snape wasn't even present.

"Remus, he's here," Sirius said. "Peter Pettigrew is here."

"Nonesense," Ron snapped. "Peter is dead! Black killed him."

"Um, is Peter a short fat man?" Hermione asked, just to make sure that she had seen Peter in her dreams.

"Yes," Remus said and Hermione smiled.

"Then I saw him," she said. "I'll explain everything later."

"So Peter was the one that betrayed the Potters," Snape said.

"It seems so," Remus said and that's when Snape did something strange. He grabbed the rat and shook it.

"Leave him alone, you filthy-."

"I'm going to kill him," Snape said, cutting Ron off. "I'm going to make him pay."

"Severus, no," Remus said.

"Please, don't," Hermione said, touching Snape's arm.

At once he turned to her.

"But he deserves to die," he told Hermione.

"I know that but not now," Hermione told him.

He sighed and that's when the door behind Snape closed with a huge bang.

"What in the world?" Sirius said.

Those words made her senses tell her that this was the work of a Clow Card.

"I can't get it open," Sirius told them. "And there's some strange lock on the door."

"Hermione," whispered Kero. "This is the work of the Lock Card."

"The Lock," Hermione whispered back.

"Yes," Kero said. "And…Oh I can't do this in this pocket."

And before Hermione could stop him Kero made his appearance to the only two people that didn't know that he even existed.

"Hermione, you need to get that lock off," Kero told her, making Harry stare at him. "Lock has the power to seal off entire room where it's located. Nothing can escape once Lock has attached itself to the door. You can Apperate and you can blast the door open."

"So how do I get that lock off?" Hermione said.

"Use your key," Kero told her.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Sirius said.

"A friend," Hermione answered and she took out her key.

She walked over to where Lock was and inserted her key inside. Smoke came out and then Lock vanished. It appeared a few moments later and Hermione stared at it.

"Now seal it," Kero told her.

"Key that hides the forces of darkness show me your true form. By the covenant I, Hermione, command the staff to….Release."

There was a flash of light and her key changed into a staff.

"I command you to return to your power confine…LOCK!"

She slammed her staff down and Lock was sucked into the card shape that was formed. Soon Lock was under Hermione's control.

"Now that's was easy," Kero said.

"Whatever," Hermione muttered. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She opened the door and everyone followed suit.


	90. Saving Sirius

To Tearainy: Thanks for your lovely review.

To Angelo Del Ghiaccio: I'm glad that you approve of my length. Thanks for the review.

To JMMendiola: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 90: Saving Sirius

Of course getting Peter back to Hogwarts proved a disaster. Peter escaped before any of them could turn him over and what made it even worse was the Dementors and Lupin changing into a werewolf. Hermione used the Shield Card to shield them from her and Harry. The Dementors had never faced this kind of magical barrier before and Hermione used the Erase Card to make them vanish.

"How did-."

"It's a long story," Hermione said, cutting him off. "Come on, we need to get back to the castle."

"But what about Sirius?"

"He'll be fine," Hermione told him. "Anyway, I made all the Dementors vanish; none are coming to get him."

Harry stared at her.

"Look, we need to get going," Hermione said. "Kero, we need to make sure that Peter doesn't do it again. I think changing into your true form is needed."

Kero's wings flashed and soon he was in his true form. Hermione saw that Harry looked like he wanted to faint.

"Harry, this is Cerberus," Hermione said. "Cerberus, Harry."

"Please to meet the boy that defeated Voldemort," Cerberus said.

"He talks!" Harry said.

"Yes, he does," Hermione muttered, glaring at him. "And sometimes he doesn't shut up."

Cerberus growled.

"Hermione, look," Harry said, pointing to the lake.

She saw Sirius being taken by Fudge, a mad glint on his face.

"Cerberus, what card to you recommend for this?"

"Time," Cerberus answered. "You can rewind time and then use the Mirror Card to create a double image. Your double can make sure that Sirius is never caught."

"And what about me?" Harry asked.

"It won't work on two people," Cerberus told him. "It will only work on one."

"Fine," he muttered.

"Time," Hermione called out. "Return us twenty-five minutes into the past."

She slammed her staff against Time.

"Time Card, release and dispel."

The card lit up and the world turned backwards. Soon they were fifteen minutes into the past just as Remus and Snape approached the tree.

"Professors," Hermione called out.

Both her and Harry appeared and both men were shocked.

"Look, Peter Pettigrew is in there but he might escape," Hermione said. "I used the Time Card-."

"Hermione," Harry started.

"Don't worry, they know about them," Hermione told him.

"What's the plan?" Remus asked.

"We need to make sure that Peter doesn't escape," Hermione said. "And that will require us all to work together."

"Is that it?" Snape asked.

"No, I'm going to use my magic to get Sirius out of there. The both of you can make sure that Peter doesn't escape."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Remus said.

"Let's hope that you're right," Snape said and Hermione dived in.

Hermione re-captured Lock and then used both Sleep and Little to knock Sirius out. Ron had to be silenced so that Snape could take Peter, the rat, and lock him in a cage so that he couldn't transform and get away. As Hermione left she was glad that term was almost over.


	91. Hermione Gets Sick

To JMMendiola: I know, we're all confused. Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: I'm sorry to say but Voldemort will return on-time, but he'll be taken care of.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To latinachikita: I love being unique. Thanks for the review.

To Tearainy: I'm going to post a sequel to this story, just like in Cardcaptors, where Hermione has to change the cards

that she captured. I think your really going to like it and I've got tons of chapters already written for that one. Thanks for

the review, I think you'll like it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 91: Hermione Gets Sick

With Peter in Azkaban the term finally ended for Hermione and the rest of the school. Of course, unknown to anyone, Hermione had used the cards one last time to save Buckbeak from a terrible fate. Dumbledore had managed to prove that Hagrid hadn't done anything to enable Buckbeak to be freed because he was with them the whole time.

However the day that everyone was suppose to leave for home Hermione got very sick. Even Kero didn't know what was wrong with her. Lavender got Madam Pomfrey to look at Hermione and she told her that Hermione wouldn't be leaving with everyone else.

"Will she be alright?" Lavender asked.

"I'm sure she will," Madam Pomfrey said. "But until her fever breaks, we won't know for sure."

Hermione stayed in the hospital wing for a week before her fever finally did break. She moaned to let Madam Pomfrey know that she had finally woken up and Madam Pomfrey helped her to set up.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You got sick and are still sick," Madam Pomfrey answered. "Of course this horrible rain isn't making your recovery easy."

"Rain," Hermione said.

"Yes, rain," she said and then left Hermione alone.

Hermione thought about what she had said. Normally she would think nothing of it but her senses were telling her that this wasn't ordinary rain.

"Hermione," said the voice of Kero.

Hermione turned her head and saw her little friend appear.

"Hello, Kero."

"Hi, Hermione," Kero replied. "Hermione, that rain isn't normal. It's the work of the Cloud Card."

"The Clow-."

"Not Clow, Cloud," Kero corrected. "I magically brought your key and the book. You need to use your magic to capture Cloud."

Hermione nodded and took both the key and the book.

She said the incantation under her breath and then summoned Mirror. At once Mirror took on Hermione's form.

"I want you to stay in bed until I return," Hermione said. "And act like your sick."

Mirror nodded and Hermione opened the door. Coughing she activated Fly and both her and Kero left.

"So how long have you sensed Cloud?" Hermione asked.

"For two days now," Kero answered.

Hermione coughed again.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kero asked.

"I'll be fine as long as I capture this card and then return," Hermione said. "So any idea on what card I should use?"

"Use Firey," Kero suggested. "That will make for a quick capture."

Hermione nodded and they continued.

When Hermione landed on the tallest tower she looked around. She focused her energy on finding Cloud but it was hard when you were sick. Finally her senses locked on a patch of clouds.

"Firey, force Cloud to show itself," Hermione commanded and slammed her staff against Firey. "Firey, release and dispel."

Firey came out of Hermione's staff and wrapped around the large patch of clouds. They all disappeared and soon Hermione saw the small creature that looked sort of cute.

"Seal it," Kero said.

"I command you to return to your power confine….CLOUD!"

She slammed her staff and soon Cloud was back in card form. Hermione swayed on the spot and she knew that she had to get back to the hospital wing.

"Let's get you out of here, kid," Kero said.

"Thanks, Kero," Hermione said, but passed out.

A few moments later a figure appeared and picked Hermione up. Snape shook his head. What was she thinking capturing a card when she was sick? He turned around and carried her back to the hospital wing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Is she going to be alright?" her double asked.

"I hope so," Snape said. "We don't need to lose someone like her."

He laid her on the bed and Mirror instantly returned to Hermione's deck. Snape wasn't sure but he had a feeling that Mirror cared about her new Master. He turned and left the wing.

When Hermione woke up again she felt a lot better. Kero remained hidden due to the fact that he feared that Snape was upset. When Madam Pomfrey finally told her when she would be leaving she decided to write a letter to Harry, telling him that she would be back with her parents soon.

"When can I send this?" Hermione asked.

"Before you leave, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Thanks," Hermione said and watched her leave.


	92. Hermione Finally Returns Home

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To yellow 14: I'm glad that your excited about my sequel thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To JMMendiola: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 92: Hermione Finally Returns Home

Hermione was delighted when she was finally released from the Hospital Wing. She sent her letters to Harry and Ron and then joined Professor McGonagall. They took the Knight Bus home and when she was dropped off her Head of House gave her a strange warning.

"If you do anything like you did this past term I will forget that you're my favorite student."

And she got back on the bus and was gone.

"What was that all about?" Kero asked when he knew that she was really gone.

Hermione frowned.

"I have no idea," she answered.

Her parents were delighted in having Hermione back. She told them about her desire to drop Muggle Studies so that she would have a normal schedule. Her mother shook her head but her father was proud of her.

"Knew you could do it," he told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Of course she left out the part about the Clow Cards and the strange quest that she was still taking part in. She wanted a nice, normal, summer with no Clow Cards and no trouble. She started on her Arithmancy work and was just opening her book when Kero flew near her.

"You know the cards will follow you," he said.

"I know, but I don't want to think about them right now," Hermione told him. "I just want to finish my work and go to the Quidditch World Cup."

"And you wanted a nice, normal, summer," he said.

Hermione said nothing.

That night Hermione had her first family meal since she had returned to Hogwarts. Her parents told her all about how the practice was going and wondered if she would be picked as Prefect in two years.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "There are other girl's that fit the role. I'm sure that Dumbledore will pick one of them."

"Nonsense," her father said. "You don't break the rules, you do your homework, and you have respect for your fellow teachers. Including that Snape guy that you keep telling us about."

Hermione went a little pink. She didn't know why.

"Come on, dear, don't embarrass her like that," her mother scolded.

Her father looked at his wife.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," her mother answered, going back to her meal.

A few days later she got a response from both Harry and Ron. She opened Ron's letter, first.

Dear Hermione,

I hope that everything is going alright and that nothing bad has happened, and you know what I'm talking about. Things have been boring here, mum is mad that Bill won't trim his hair, but him and Charlie are looking forward in meeting you. Oh and, no, I haven't told them about the You-Know-What Cards. Enjoy your summer.

Ron

Hermione rolled her eyes and then opened Harry's letter.

Hello, Hermione,

I hope that your summer is better then mine. My uncle is letting me keep my trunk in my room. I think the whole thing about a murderer being my Godfather really scared him. I'm sure that you're not finding that funny, but I do. Dudley is on a diet and I'm being force, along with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, to follow the same diet. Please help me out, I'm begging of you.

Thanks,

Harry

"Oh dear," Hermione muttered.

"What's wrong with Harry and the loud-mouth?" Kero asked.

"Harry is being forced on a diet," Hermione said. "And he's not a loud-mouth."

Kero frowned at her.

"He didn't look overweight to me," Kero said.

"I know," Hermione said.

She sent Harry some sugar-free snacks and a letter, which read.

Dear Harry,

Sorry that your being forced on a diet. Kero said that you didn't look fat to him and so I hope that this makes you feel better. I've captured another card and that makes six that are not sealed. I'll let you know when I capture another one. Tell Sirius that I said hi.

Lots Of Love,

Hermione and Kero (Cerberus)


	93. Horrible Visions

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review.

To Squirmy Worm: I'm planning a sequel but that isn't until later.

To Mysterious Miko of Moonlight: I hope that whatever is going to take you away for 15 days goes well. You'll have

a lot to read when you return.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To JMMendiola: Thanks for the review and we all feel sorry for Harry when he returns to the Dursley's

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 93: Horrible Visions

July started and Hermione looked forward to a day at the beach. She had gotten a letter back from Harry, thanking her for the snacks, and hoping that she and Kero were really doing fine. She wrote back quickly and when Hedwig had left Hermione turned in for the night. However she didn't have pleasant dreams. She dreamed that Harry was tied to a tombstone and Voldemort coming back to life. Suddenly she was jolted awake by Kero.

"What," Hermione said.

"Don't move," Kero answered.

Hermione didn't move.

"Take the key out with your left hand and say the incantation," he ordered.

Hermione did as Kero told her and soon she had her staff.

"Kero, what's-."

"You have a Clow Card under her elbow. If you removed your elbow then it will fly away," Kero told her. "Now use the Time Card to freeze it."

It was hard to get the cards to her but she managed to get Time out without removing her elbow. She placed Time on her stomach.

"Time, freeze the Clow Card," Hermione commanded. "Time, card, release and dispel."

She watched as the thing froze and then she removed her elbow.

"Now seal it," Kero said.

"I command you to return to your power confine…CLOW CARD!"

She slammed her staff and the shape of the card appeared. She watched as it was sucked inside and then Hermione was able to tell which card it had been.

"The Dream Card," Hermione said, staring at it.

"It has the power to make you see visions," Kero said. "And I think it might come in handy if your unable to prevent Voldemort (Hermione flinched) from returning."

"I hope so," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I have a question?" Kero asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Why do you flinch every time I mention Voldemort's (Hermione flinched again) name? You did it again."

"Because he is the most feared Dark Wizard in a hundred years," Hermione said.

Kero rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, you're a sorcerer," Kero said. "You're beneath wizards and witches. By the time all this is said and done you'll be even more powerful then Voldemort (Hermione flinched for a third time). Will you quit doing that."

A sudden door opening forced Hermione to quiet him.

"Is there something wrong, Hermione?" her mother asked.

"No, mum," Hermione said.

"Then why am I hearing voices?" she asked.

"Quickly hide," Hermione hissed.

He did this, and Hermione was able to hide the staff and card, just before her mother walked in. She looked around and Hermione felt like fainting.

"I heard voices," she told her.

"Must have been your imagination," Hermione said, hoping that she would believe her.

Her mother looked at her.

"Are you sure that you're not hiding anyone," she asked.

"Positive," Hermione said.

Another look and then she was gone.

"We've got to be more careful," Hermione whispered to Kero, putting her key back around her neck and putting the book where she knew that her mother wouldn't find it.

Kero sighed and Hermione had a feeling that this was going to be one long summer.


	94. Sands Of Time

To latinachikita: I know, that was a close one. Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your lovely review.

To JMMendiola: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 94: Sands Of Time

Hermione wrote to Harry and Ron, telling them that she had captured the Dream Card and told them about the vision that the Dream Card had forced her to see. She knew they wouldn't be of any help but she wanted to keep them up-to-date on everything that was going on during her summer. She then headed to the beach, Kero with her. She hadn't wanted to bring him but he had insisted.

"Hermione, you've got five cards left to seal," Kero told her as Hermione had tried to escape. "Don't you think that you need me?"

Hermione wanted to tell him 'no' but she knew he had a point.

"Fine but don't come out unless I tell you to."

"Alright, alright," Kero said. "Don't nag."

Hermione glared at him.

Hermione had been offered a ride to the beach from her mother but Hermione told her that she would walk. It was a nice day and she didn't want to spend some of it inside of a stuffy car. Of course she didn't tell her mother this as it would have drawn a look from her. Kero had insisted that she bring the Clow Book and her key. Hermione didn't see a point of this but Kero reminded her that she did have only five cards left.

"You don't know if a trip to the beach will mean a Clow Card will appear," Kero told her. "The five remaining cards, Twin, Earthy, Light, Dark, and Sand are going to try and take you down. To keep themselves from being sealed."

That was the only thing that caused her to bring them.

The beach was at least fifteen minutes away, and after getting herself an ice-cream, she headed there. All around her kids were enjoying their summer break and that made Hermione wonder if Harry was even going to enjoy his. She highly doubted that, with how they always treated him when he returned from Hogwarts.

"Are you worried about Harry?" Kero asked her.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said. "He has a horrible life with the Dursley's."

"Then why doesn't he just leave?"

"Well, he can't."

"And why not?" Kero asked.

"Because the Dursley's are the only family that he has," Hermione said. "And I think Dumbledore might have something to do with it as well."

Kero grumbled at the name 'Dumbledore.'

"What's wrong, Kero?" Hermione asked, looking down at him.

"I don't like him," Kero confessed.

"And why not?"

"Because he treats people like they own him something," Kero told her. "I mean, I sensed a lot more about Severus Snape then just him being a Potions Master. I mean, Dumbledore had him spy for him. If it hadn't been for the fact that Severus lied, he would have found out. And then remember what happened after you captured Shadow."

"Yes, why are you bringing that up?"

"He said that he knew that Dumbledore would want the cards for himself if he knew," Kero answered. "He knows more about the Headmaster then I think is safe."

Hermione thought about that as she ate her ice-cream.

"Do you think that Professor Snape wants the cards?" she asked him.

"No, but if Dumbledore finds out that Snape has been lying then-."

He didn't need to finish.

Hermione looked both ways at the final block leading to the beach and crossed. Ten minutes later she was in her own little part without any other people around. She was glad that no one came here as she wanted no one to bother her.

"Can I come out?" Kero asked.

"No," Hermione answered.

"But I'm hot," Kero complained.

"Live with it," Hermione told him.

She then put some suntan lotion on and then lay back, smiling. In the background she heard the sound of families but no one came around. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift off. Suddenly the sun was blocked out and when Hermione opened her eyes a snake made of sand was looking at her.

"Hermione, get out of the way," Kero yelled.

Hermione got to her feet fast and moved just as the sand snake launched at her.

"I'm transforming," Kero told her and Hermione watched as Kero changed into Cerberus. "Get on."

Hermione climbed on just as it regrouped.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"It's the Sand Card," Cerberus told her. "See the way the base moves."

Hermione saw at once what he was talking about.

"Any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"You need to use The Watery Card and then The Freeze Card," Cerberus suggested.

Hermione pulled out the Watery Card.

"Watery, make Sand liquid," Hermione said and slammed the staff against the card. "Watery, release and dispel."

There was a flash of light and Hermione and Cerberus watched it dive into the sand. At once it turned liquid and Hermione took out Freeze.

"Freeze, freeze the water," Hermione commanded, slamming her staff against Freeze. "Freeze Card, release and dispel."

Freeze appeared and dived at the water. Hermione and Cerberus watched it freeze and that's when Hermione knew it was time.

"I command you to return to your power confine….SAND!"

She slammed her staff and the frozen water went into the shape that the staff produced. Soon Hermione had the Sand Card.

"Good going, Hermione," Cerberus said as he changed back into Kero.

"Well I wouldn't have captured it if you hadn't helped me," Hermione told him as she signed her name.


	95. Hermione's Light Against Dark

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 95: Hermione's Light Against Dark

For the next two weeks Hermione kept busy with her summer work. She did write to Professor Snape, telling him that she had only four cards left until all of this would be over. Of course Hermione was wondering what would happen once the last card had been captured but she was afraid to ask Kero that question.

"So have you been invited that that World Cup?" her mother asked.

"I haven't gotten an invitation yet," Hermione answered.

"And will you go, if you get an invitation?" she asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "I mean, all my friends are going to be there."

"Well I hope you have a good time," her mother said.

"Oh I'm sure I will," Hermione exclaimed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So am I going?" Kero asked her.

Hermione looked at him.

"Oh come on, take me," Kero begged. "I want to leave this house."

"You left the house two weeks ago," Hermione reminded him.

"And the trip to the beach ended up being saved from being boring by the appearance of a Clow Card."

Hermione felt like hitting him.

"Please let me come," Kero begged. "I won't ask for anything again."

Hermione gave him a look that told him that she didn't believe him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione, I need for you to go and get a galleon of milk," her mother said a few days later.

"Sure, give me some money and I'll go and get it."

Her mother fished into her purse and pulled a ten out. She handed it to Hermione.

"Come back quick, okay," she told her.

"I promise," Hermione said and ran upstairs. "Now I'm going to be gone for a few minutes so no getting into trouble."

"Fine, but bring the Clow Cards," Kero advised.

Hermione rolled her eyes but took the book.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No, that's it," Kero said and Hermione hurried out.

When she left the house she walked to the store. Hermione thought a lot about the quest that she had started all those months ago just because she opened a forbidden book. True, she wouldn't have traded any of it for the world but she was glad that soon it would be over and she could move on with her life. As she turned the corner, the store in-sight, she got the funniest feeling that something just wasn't right.

At first she thought that someone was following her but then her senses told her that it was a Clow Card. She looked to her left and the trees vanished. She looked to the right and the houses vanished. She looked back and the street behind her vanished. Finally the store vanished and she was left alone, in the dark.

"What in the world is going on here?" Hermione asked.

She felt scared. Since she didn't have Kero she didn't know what to do. Sudden a small light appeared and Cerberus came bursting through the light. He landed and looked at her.

"Cerberus, what's going on here?" Hermione asked.

"It's a test," he told her. "You need to find out which card is doing this."

"Don't you know?" Hermione asked.

"No," he answered, which shocked Hermione. "Clow Reed made sure that I couldn't help you if you were faced with a card that could only be identified by naming it."

"Any ideas how I'm going to do that?" Hermione asked.

Cerberus thought about that.

"You need to use a card that you had to name before," he said. "That, I believe, will do it."

That at once told her which card she needed. She took out her key and changed it into the staff. She then pulled out Mirror.

"Mirror," she called out. "Force what is around is to show itself."

She slammed her staff and Mirror appeared. It showed the mirror all around and that's when Hermione saw it. A woman with long black robes and long hair. It looked so dark to Hermione.

"I know who you are," Hermione said. "You're DARK!"

The woman looked up at her but did nothing.

"You identified it but it can't be captured without its twin," Cerberus said.

At those words Hermione suddenly glowed and a woman dressed in white appeared.

"You passed the test," said the two women. "You discovered who my sister was and that allowed me to come forth."

Hermione stared at them.

"You were testing me," Hermione said.

"Yes and we recognize you as our Master. However only Yue can make that choice," Dark said.

"Now seal us together so that we may serve you," said Light.

"I command you both to return to your power confine….LIGHT AND DARK!"

She slammed her staff down and two shapes appeared. They both smiled at her and then disappeared.

"Well that was something," Cerberus said and then changed back into Kero. "But remember, kid, expect the unexpected."

Hermione was beginning to believe that.


	96. Invitation To The Cup

To JMMendiola: Thanks for the review.

To Joyce LaKee: Thanks for the review

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 96: Invitation To The Cup

Hermione returned from the store with the galleon of milk that her mother had wanted and gave her back her change. As soon as she was upstairs she looked at the two new cards that was apart of the deck. It hadn't seemed that much of a challenge to her but Hermione had felt scared. She hated the dark and it seemed that the Dark knew that.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Kero asked.

Hermione looked at him.

"Kero, I was scared," Hermione confessed. "The idea that the darkness was all around me. I didn't know what to do."

She sighed and deep down she hoped that Kero didn't think she was weak.

"We're all scared of the dark," Kero said. "Clow Reed's magic comes from the darkness. I think that's why he created the Dark and Light Cards."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well in Asia we believe in the concept of Ying and Yang, two halves of the same whole. The light can't exist without the dark and the dark can't live without the light. I've read a lot about the first war and this Voldemort (Hermione flinched) believed that he could destroy the light. I think that's one reason why he was defeated."

"But Harry defeated him."

Kero looked at her.

"Do you really believe that one person can defeat another?" he asked her.

"Of course," Hermione said but Kero shook his head.

"No one person can do all that," Kero said. "It takes other people to make that happen. However light and dark are needed. The light is, of course, good, but it has a speck of the dark. And Dark is not bad or good, but it does have a speck of light."

"So you think it's wrong that Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's ignore this."

"Yes, I do," Kero answered.

A few days after she had captured the Dark and Light Cards a letter arrived for Hermione from Ron. She opened it and read that she had been invited to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Dad's got tickets," Ron wrote in his letter. "I hope that you can come."

"Oh I'll be able to come," Hermione answered and wrote that in her letter.

She then gave it to Ron's new owl and it flew off.

"So am I coming?" Kero asked.

"I don't think I've got any choice," Hermione told him. "Not when we're so close in ending all this."


	97. The Rose

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 97: The Rose

A few days after Hermione told Ron that she would come to see the Quidditch World Cup Mr. Weasley showed up to pick her up. Mr. Granger demanded his promise that no harm would come to Hermione.

"She'll be with me and my family," Mr. Weasley told him. "You've got nothing to worry about."

Hermione laid a hand on her father's shoulder.

"Don't worry, things will be alright," Hermione told him.

She then smiled at him and he told her that she could leave.

A few minutes later Hermione arrived at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley greeted her and to Hermione's surprise Ron gave her a rose. He blushed a bit when she took it.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said.

"It was nothing," he said. "It was mum's idea to give you one."

Hermione stared at Mrs. Weasley who went back to her work.

"I'll show you where you're sleeping," Ginny told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said and took her bags upstairs. "So are you looking forward to the Cup?"

"Oh yes," Ginny said. "I heard that dad is getting Harry."

She blushed at his name and Hermione knew that she still had it bad for him.

"So how do you like the rose that my brother gave you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh it's nice," Hermione said. "But I feel that he was force to give it to me."

Ginny looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her tone demanding.

Hermione wished, at once, she hadn't said anything.

"I'm just saying that I want someone to give me something not because his mother or friends suggest it," Hermione explained.

Ginny eyes softened and Hermione was relieved that she got the meaning.

"Well he likes you," Ginny confessed.

"I know," Hermione told her.

Ginny stared at her.

"You know," she said.

"Yes, but I need time to decide if I like him," Hermione told her. "I just don't want to make the wrong choice for myself."

Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"And what's wrong with Ron?" Ginny demanded.

"Nothing, but I just want to be happy," Hermione answered.


	98. Twin Action

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 98: Twin Action

Ginny didn't talk to Hermione for the rest of the day and wouldn't answer her mother's question when she asked what was wrong. Hermione knew that she should be happy that someone was paying attention to her but she didn't think a forced gift was the right way to go. She hoped that Ginny understood that. A few days later Hermione was sound asleep when something woke her up.

She slowly got out of bed and left the room. She slowly made her way downstairs and what she saw almost made her heart sink. Two children were breaking Mrs. Weasley's things.

"Oh no," Hermione muttered and they turned to look at her.

She backed away and that's when she felt a tugging. She turned and saw that it was Kero.

"Hermione, that's The Twin Card," Kero whispered. "You can't defeat it on your own."

Hermione turned back to look at The Twin Card. Deep down she knew that Kero was right.

"Any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"Use the Mirror Card," Kero suggested. "Instruct it to follow your moves."

"Okay."

Hermione took out her key and saying the incantation the staff appeared.

"Kero, do you have-."

She stopped when she saw Kero holding up the Mirror Card.

"Thanks," she added. "Mirror, make a double of myself and match my movements."

She slammed her staff down on the Mirror Card.

"Mirror, release and dispel."

The Mirror Card appeared once more and changed into Hermione's shape.

"Fight Card," Hermione called out, after Kero handed her the Fight Card. "Grant your power to both me and Mirror."

She slammed her staff and soon she felt Fight enter her.

"Now I'm ready," Hermione said. "Let's get ourselves a Clow Card."

To be told that the battle between Hermione and Twin was quiet was an understatement. It seemed that every time Twin tried something it always involved something that Mrs. Weasley owned being broken. Finally, at long last, Twin was defeated.

"I command you to return to you power confine…TWIN!"

She slammed her staff and soon Twin was sealed away.

"So any idea how I'm going to repair this damage?" Hermione asked.

"How about using the Time Card," Kero suggested, holding it up.

Hermione had no idea how he had done that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe how much noise was made?" Bill Weasley said the next morning. "I thought that a dragon had come in."

"I didn't hear anything," Ron said.

Bill glared at him and started on his breakfast.

"So Hermione have you finished your summer work?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "I wouldn't be Hermione Granger if I didn't."

Mrs. Weasley grinned at her and thankfully left her alone.

After breakfast Bill and Charlie went off to do their own thing and Fred and George went up to their room to make more noise. Mrs. Weasley saw Hermione disappear as well and wondered if what Ron had told her was true. Was it possible that another more powerful witch was being born from one simple mistake?


	99. Kero's Worry

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 99: Kero's Worry

"Hermione, can I talk to you," Kero asked that afternoon.

Hermione looked up from the gift that she was wrapping for Harry. The look that she saw told her that Kero as all business.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Hermione, there's only one card left," he told her. "And soon they'll all be caught."

"I know, I'm really excited," Hermione said. "I can finally return to my old life."

Kero sighed.

"Hermione you're never going to be able to go back to your old life," he said. "This is magic and magic is always changing. Your going to try and become the Master of the Clow and that's something that, once given, can never been given away."

Hermione frowned at him.

"Hermione I believe that you were chosen to find that book," Kero said. "I couldn't tell you that at the beginning but I can tell you that now."

Hermione was confused and it showed.

"Hermione do you think it was chance that you found that book?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"Well I don't believe that it was," he told her. "I believe that things happen for a reason."

"Like Li trying to get the cards," Hermione suggested.

"Yes," Kero said, nodding. "Like what he did."

Hermione didn't know what to say.

"When do you think the final card will appear?" Hermione asked him.

"Any day now," Kero answered. "And then a new chapter will begin."

And he left her alone with her thoughts.


	100. The Final Card

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 100: The Final Card

On the next to last day of July Hermione sent Harry his birthday gift. She really hoped that he liked it and that he could put it to some good use. As Pig disappeared she thought about what Kero had said. In-fact she had been thinking about it a lot. What would happen once the final card, Earthy, was captured? She really didn't have the answer to that question.

_Meanwhile…_

"Severus, I need you to deliver this letter to Arthur," Professor Dumbledore said.

He handed him the letter and Severus frowned.

"What for?" he asked. "They have an owl. I could just-."

"Severus, you know that the bird is ancient," Dumbledore told him, cutting him off. "Just please do it."

He sneered at Dumbledore but left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was busy looking at one of the old books that Mr. Weasley had let her borrow when she saw Professor Snape appear, a letter in his hand. She knew from the look that he gave that he wasn't a fan of being here. She hoped that Ron didn't start something.

"Miss Granger is Arthur here?" he asked.

"I'm right here," Mr. Weasley said. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to give you a letter from Dumbledore," Severus said.

He handed him the letter and that's when the ground started to shake. A root came out of the ground, knocking both men to the ground. Mrs. Weasley screamed like a banshee and then another root appeared. Hermione saw the ground breaking open and at once she knew that this was it, the final card.

"Hermione," Kero yelled as he changed into Cerberus. "Jump on."

Hermione jumped on his back and he took off.

"Cerberus, is this really the final card?" Hermione asked, as the whole area started to grow wild.

"Yes, it is," Cerberus answered. "The Earthy."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What in the world is that?" Mrs. Weasley asked pointing to Cerberus.

"You'll find out," Ron answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We need to save Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley," Hermione told her friend.

"Not until we seal Earthy away," Cerberus told her just as Hermione saw Professor Mizuki appearing.

Hermione wondered what was going on.

"Hermione," yelled the Professor. "You need to use Wood!"

"Wood," both Hermione and Cerberus said together.

"_Listen to her_," said Clow Reed's voice. "_Look at the area. What is the only thing that hasn't been disturbed_?"

Hermione noticed that the trees were fine.

"Cerberus, I'm going to use Wood," Hermione told him. "I know it will work."

"Then do it," he said and she took out her key.

"Key that holds the power of darkness, show me your true form. By the covenant I, Hermione, command the staff to….Release."

The key changed instantly into her staff.

"Wood," Hermione cried out. "Bind Earthy so that it can't do anymore damage."

She slammed her staff against Wood.

"Wood Card, release and dispel."

Wood came out of the card and she watched as it binded the roots and whatever else that Earthy had formed. They both landed.

"Hurry, Hermione," Professor Mizuki said.

"I command you to return to your power confine….EARTHY!"

She slammed her staff and the shape that she had seen so many times appeared. She watched as Earthy disappeared into the card and then it was all over. The earth returned to normal and there was peace.

"Now I'm going to sign it," Hermione said, taking out her pen and signing her name.

It flashed and then was still just as the sun finally sat.

"It's over," Hermione said. "It's finally-."

She stopped as Mr. Weasley came to. Mrs. Weasley rushed to his side.

"Thanks God your okay," she said.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We could say the same-."

He stopped as something strange happened.

A/N: Sorry about leaving you hanging like this.


	101. Unknown Secret

To yellow 14: Thanks for the review and we'll find out who Yue really is.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 101: Unknown Secret

"No, it can't be," Cerberus whispered. "He can't be Yue."

A seal had appeared around Snape's fallen form. He was lifted up and wings sprouted out of his back. This form was hidden for a moment but when the wings moved away he was different. He had very long white hair and a match white suit. He also had no shoes and his eyes looked as cold as Hermione could ever imagine a person's eyes could look.

"My name is Yue," the figure said. "I'm the guardian of the moon and it's time for final judgment."

The tone in his voice made it clear that he was serious.

"Cerberus, what's going on here?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but you must face one last foe," Cerberus told her. "Yue will judge to see if you're worthy to be Master of the Clow Cards."

"And what if-."

"Enough," Yue said, his voice filled with authority. "Hermione Granger it's time to face me."

"Face you," Hermione said.

"I was chosen by Clow Reed to judge the one chosen by Cerberus to capture the Clow Cards," Yue told her. "Now face me unless you're scared."

Hermione didn't want to fight him. She knew that he was really Professor Snape and she knew that he would never harm her.

"Hermione, you must battle Yue," Cerberus told her. "If you don't then we start all over again."

Hermione looked from Cerberus to Yue.

"But I-."

"You must battle him," Cerberus cut her off. "You must prove that I didn't make a mistake."

Hermione nodded and turned to finally face Yue.

"Are you ready?" Yue asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Then let the Final Judgment begin," Yue stated.


	102. Hermione VS Yue

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 102: Hermione VS Yue

"Hermione Granger, you were chosen to capture the Clow Cards. They have all been captured by you and now, by the last wishes of Clow Reed, I'm here to judge you."

Hermione gulped.

"Now it's time to show me the cards, all of them."

Hermione watched as all her cards were released.

"Use a card, any card, on me," Yue said. "If you can defeat me you shall become Master of the Clow Cards."

Hermione looked at the cards that she had and then to her surprise Professor Mizuki appeared, holding the bell that she had used to help her defeat Maze.

"No one can interfere with the Final Judgment," Yue said.

"But I can," Mizuki said. "This bell was created by Clow Reed. I think that Hermione could use its' power."

She turned to Hermione.

"It was fate that sent that book here," she told Hermione. "Let's join the staff and bell together."

Hermione held up her staff and joined it with her bell.

"Repeat after me," Mizuki said. "I call upon my power."

"I call upon my power," Hermione repeated.

"Change this staff by the power of this bell."

"Change this staff by the power of this bell," Hermione repeated.

There was a flash of pure power and Hermione saw her staff lengthen and change. The bell vanished and wrap around the staff. When it was finished the staff was longer then it had been. She also saw that it was a combination of the sun and the moon.

"Use it," Mizuki said.

"Windy," Hermione cried out, slamming her new staff against the card. "Bind Yue in a bubble."

There was a flash and Windy came out of the card. Yue stared in shock as it formed the bubble around him.

"How is this possible?" Yue asked. "How can you use my own card against me?"

"Come forth," Hermione commanded.

The bubble moved towards her.

"I'm sorry about doing this but I wasn't going to let you force me to do this all over again," Hermione said. "I care about this world and that's why I captured the Clow Cards."

"Then you have won," Yue said. "You shall be my Master."

"I don't wish to be your Master," Hermione said, making Windy return. "I wish to be your friend."

He nodded.


	103. Partnership

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Yue is the winged guardian of the moon. He was created and chosen by Clow Reed to protect the

cards. Unlike Cerberus he doesn't eat because he draws his power from the moon. He looks human except for

his eyes and he has wings.

To latinachikita: In my story Snape has always been Yue. Yue didn't come forth until Hermione captured all the

cards.

To serena2010: I'm sorry that the chaptes weren't longer but I tried to suck as much action into Hermione

capturing the cards as I could (the TV show does it much better). Also I didn't know who I would write to be

Yue until nearly the end of the story. Also Snape was protecting Hermione while she was capturing them because

he feared that Dumbledore would use the cards for his one end, look at what he did when he saw the ring. I'm

going to finish this story and then publish the sequel, but it will end a little differently once all is said and done

in the sequel. Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 103: Partnership

"Was Professor Snape ever real?" Hermione asked Yue.

Yue looked at her.

"No, he was never real," Yue answered. "He was created, raised, and brought here to serve the next Master of the Cards."

"So he's a fake."

Yue looked at her again.

"He's as real as me," Yue told her. "He was never false to the people that care about him. However when I return to that form he won't remember what he is. I shall, of course, be there to protect you."

Hermione smiled and then Yue changed back into Snape.

"Wh-What happened?" Snape asked.

"Nothing," Hermione answered. "Nothing at all."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What I don't get is why chose that form?" Mrs. Weasley said. "I mean, he could have chosen a much better-looking person."

Ron and Ginny snickered.

"Well I don't care," Hermione said. "At least I defeated him and can take a long breather."

"What are you going to do now?" Mr. Weasley asked her.

"Enjoy the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione answered.

She looked at Kero, who was eating one of Mrs. Weasley's deserts and smiled. It was finally over, all of it was over.


	104. The Next Chapter

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 104: The Next Chapter

"I'll admit that I'm going to miss you," Hermione said the next morning to Mizuki.

Mizuki smiled at her.

"It was an exciting adventure," she said. "And I hope that you remember what I told you. Clow Reed was the one that saw that you would be the one that would seal the cards away. And it happened."

Hermione was shocked.

"He was a seer," she told her. "And so are you."

"So when do you leave?" Hermione asked her.

"I leave in a few minutes," she answered and then handed her a piece of parchment. "This is my address. Please write to me and tell me how things are going. Including Yue and Cerberus."

Hermione smiled at her and took the paper.

"I'll do that," Hermione promised.

Mizuki gave her a hug and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That night a figure appeared before the Burrow. The figure was soon joined by two others.

"I'm glad that she informed me that it has happened," the figure said. "Now the next chapter in Hermione's quest shall start. Let's hope she can do it before it's too late."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was sound asleep when she had the strangest dream ever. She was in a field of flowers, the sun shinning on her skin. She watched a butterfly flying above her and then a voice made her look in a different direction.

"Hello, Hermione," said the voice of Clow Reed.

Hermione watched the creator of the Clow Cards walk up to her.

"I'm sorry about what I'm going to be doing," he told her.

Hermione looked at him.

"What do you mean; you're sorry about what you're going to be doing?"

"I'm going to make things difficult for you but I know that you'll do fine," Clow Reed said. "You've got Yue and Cerberus with you as well as your staff. The symbol that's on your staff is the combination of the power of the sun and the moon. Much different then mine, which was the darkness."

Hermione didn't know what to say and then he was gone and she was awake.

Hermione looked out at the sunshine and wondered what Clow Reed meant. What did he mean that he was going to make things difficult and how did he know that she was going to be fine? She sighed and then went back to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED….

We all know that Hermione's quest isn't over. The next chapter in her adventures begins and even stranger things happen to her. Look for it in Another Chapter and I hope I continue to get some great reviews for that and thanks for the ones that I did get.


End file.
